La Casa de al Lado
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: The warmth of his soft smile. The angelic look on his friendly face. The words he spoke so soft it would silence any child with a simple coo. The murderous desires he hides so well. Looks can be so deceiving. AU, character death, drug abuse.
1. The Animal

**Summary: The warmth of his soft smile. The angelic look on his friendly face. The words he spoke so soft it would silence any child with a simple coo. The murderous desires he hides so well. Looks can be so deceiving. AU, character death, drug abuse.**

**For DeviantHollow23, a birthday present from me to you.**

**Author's Note: So yes, I am returning with another fic. This one though, is a chapter fic for my good friend, DeviantHollow23. To time to time, she is my Beta. All the time, she is my partner in crime when it comes to taking over the world with evil kitties and bunnies. Her birthday is in this month so I am giving her this fic as a present. This is a chapter fic, but I dedicate this all to DeviantHollow23 aka Ru.**

**Hope you enjoy this, Hichi Freak. Happy early birthday!**

**Now, to explain the title of this! So this idea came to me while I was watch a novela(Spanish soap opera) with my mom and sister-in-law. I liked it so much that it inspired me to write this! I am tweaking the plot of the novela and adding some new things to it to make it... more interesting. Although I changed a lot of the plot, I really do enjoy the title of the novela. Translated, it just means "The House Next Door", but since I have started liking the show, I decided to leave the name. So I hope that clears it up with anyone that cannot read Spanish... and yea... I watch novelas... Blame my mother!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

><p>Blood fell to the ground like rain. The scream of pure horror and pain filled the room as a young woman quickly lost her true love to the man believed to have a heart of a saint. She sobbed louder, her heart aching and her soul begging to be released from its earth bound body so it could once again reunite with the soul of the man that now laid in a puddle of crimson, the same liquid that can cause life and death.<p>

Her knees buckled and soon, she was kneeling on the floor screaming at the leaky, moldy roof of a horrid building in vain.

A soft, soothing chuckle whispers gently in the air. Cold steel touches her throat and gently breath runs down her tear covered neck.

"Do you wish for me to end it now, Inoue-san?"

That voice…

The tone so sweet. Sounding almost identical to a mother's caring voice as she soothes the small cut on her child's knee with a soft lullaby. Her heart beats erratically once again, her sobs slowly dying before she nods pitifully.

"Your wish is granted."

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-sama!"<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

People were always attracted to Kurosaki Ichigo. He was a very powerful, successful, and well known as the kindest man. He gave less fortunate people homes, donated money to the needy, and did anything in his power to improve the life of those who deserved it. People loved him, believed he was someone that they could depend their life on.

Oh, how looks could be oh so deceiving.

The warm smile and eyes, the wholesome act, and the voice that made people love him; All just lies.

His warm hand cupped the face of his lovely wife, Miyu, before planting a kiss gently on her lips. Satisfying the crowds demand for the public display of affection and caused the shattering lights of the cameras to go off in a frenzy. They waved good-bye to the crowd as they went to their limo, his wife blowing kisses before stepping inside. Ichigo kept his smile until the cameras and wife could not see the scowl on his perfect face.

His wife was always an attention whore. He actually could not stand the overly stupid woman and would soon dismiss of her. He just had to the one little thing.

He stepped into the limo and put distance between his doe-eyed wife as the door slammed behind them. Miyu smiled and looked down at her tennis bracelet before pouting her lips. She raised out her hand, her lower lip trembling playfully as the bracelet jingled lightly. Ichigo had to hold back the low irritated growl that was threatening to come out before placing a fake smile.

"What is it, Miyu?" Ichigo asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Don't you think a nice ring would make my bracelet look even better, Ichi-chan." Miyu purred, purposely making her breast jiggle in front of her. His eyes hid the disgust of the lewd act before smiling.

"I'll see what I can find. We need to get home first and meet our new neighbors. We moved in last week and still haven't said a word to them. We should at least do that before we do anything else." Ichigo said, making his wife sigh loudly and push away strands of brown hair streaked with blond.

Though Ichigo had yet to introduce himself to his neighbors, he knew all about the three families surrounding his home. The Hitsugaya family. The Ishida family. Lastly, the Kuchiki family.

The Hitsugaya's were a powerful family, the man of the house born a boy prodigy and genius. He is now one of the most powerful politicians in Japan.

The Ishida family, creators of many useful technology that has saved many lives from diseases. The main man, Uryuu who created a machine that can tell the pre-signs of cancer, married to one of the nations kindest actress, Inoue Orihime.

The Kuchiki family. Nobles from birth and powerful business owners. Byakuya Kuchiki, the grandson of Ginrei Kuchiki and son of Sojun Kuchiki, now the owner of the company both men left for him and well known billionaire.

To Ichigo, those things mean nothing to him. He was more interested in their connects to his father. And what the color and feel of their blood on his hand.

The limo comes to a steady halt in front of a large home, but Ichigo stepped out through the other direction to face the largest of the homes around him. The mailbox read _Kuchiki_ in elegant words with sakura trees surrounding the home. He stepped toward it before feeling a tug around his arm and turned to see his wife.

"They must be very rich." Miyu whispered. Ichigo could practically see her mouth drooling and he shook his head before walking toward the door. With just one ring of the door bell, one old butler answered the door and bowed to them before raising his head.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, my master has been expecting for quite some time. Please, enter and make yourself at home." The butler said, stepping to the side to allow the couple to walk through.

The house was painted pure white, small sakura plants filled the room with its aroma and gave the elegant white home a relaxing feel to it. The tile floor was spotless, Ichigo could see his own hazel eyes staring back up at him when he glanced down. His wife gawked at the lavish area and sighed contently before a sad smile appeared.

"I wish we can have a home like this, Ichi-chan." Miyu said.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the annoying little pet name his wife continued to call him and looked away from her. She disgusted him to no end, but being married to the daughter of the most peaceful man on earth made him look even more of a saint. Footsteps echoed towards them and Ichigo turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki with his wife, Hisana clinging to his arm. Byakuya's face remand stoic as he watched the younger man, his grey eyes watching him carefully before looking over to his wife when she coughed.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya. This is my wife, Hisana. Welcome to my home, Kurosaki." Byakuya said, his voice making Ichigo raise an eyebrow. It was as if the man in front of him was trying to purposely make him feel like an idiot. He passed it off and offered his hand with a soft smile on his face.

"Hello. Your home is very beautiful. Hello, to you to, Kuchiki-san." Ichigo said, taking Hisana's hand in his and kissing it gently. A soft blush appeared on her pale face and she smiled softly before placing a hand over her heart.

"Hello." Hisana said, bowing her head before bowing it toward Miyu. Miyu brushed off the sick woman's welcome and continued to stare at Byakuya with a lustful look in her eyes.

"My, what a handsome man you are." Miyu said, Byakuya paid no heed and turned to the stairways,

"This is our daughter, Rukia. Rukia, say hello to our guest." Byakuya said when a petite girl walked down the large staircase.

Ichigo turned his attention when the footsteps grew louder and bit the inside of his lip what he saw. A younger, beautiful version of Hisana walked down the stairs with grace. The white dress clung to her body, revealing her womanly curves perfectly. Her hair was not spiky toward the ends like her mother, but stopped right at the end of her face. Her eyes were large, but at the moment, they were a bit narrowed. Her small lips parted, speaking a soft hello before walking to her father's side.

Ichigo extended his hand, finally smiling at the young woman before him. She, with her eyes never leaving his, took his hand and allowed the small movement to happen. Rukia's hands slipped from his grasp and went she extended it toward the woman beside Ichigo, whom he had forgotten about since the moment Rukia stepped in. Miyu raised her nose toward her before turning away.

"Rukia, you sure did change." Miyu spitefully spat. Rukia gave a soft laugh before placing her hand on her father's arm.

"Just cut my hair. That's all." Rukia responded, allowing a small hint of acid in her tone. Ichigo looked at both women before looking at Rukia.

"You know my wife?" Ichigo asked, cocking his head to the side when Rukia gave a short nod.

"She was a senior at my school while I was a freshmen. She tried to haze me." Rukia said, smirking when Miyu threw her a nasty look.

"Shut up." Miyu muttered, turning away from her.

Ichigo had met Miyu a month before she had graduated from highschool. He heard her speak of a freshmen that she despised, but would always ignore her as he tried to stop the urge to strangle her neck. Ichigo released a true smile, for he had finally met a person not terrified to speak to his wife in such a rude way.

Rukia looked back at Ichigo before turning to her father.

"You caught us as we were leaving for a special dinner, Kurosaki. You see, my daughter just graduated top of her class and earned a scholarship. We were going out to eat in celebration." Byakuya said, his hand actually embracing Rukia gently before returning to his side. Ichigo gave a hum of approval before giving his congratulations to Rukia.

"My little Ruki has always been such a bright and beautiful girl. She has made my life so happy. Her grandfather and great-grandfather would have loved to see this day. Bless their departed souls." Hisana said, reaching out and stroking Rukia's cheek. Rukia smiled at her mother before sighing.

"She seems to be very important to you all." Miyu said sarcastically. Hisana nodded and looked up the angered woman.

"Without Rukia, we all would have no reason to keep on living." Hisana said.

A small gasp escaped Ichigo's lips. They turned and saw him clutching his forehead, his eyes hidden from view. Miyu placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it brushed off. A softer hand touched his tense shoulder and Ichigo looked up to see Rukia staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded before excusing himself from the room. He went into the large kitchen, searching almost drunkenly for a cup as the soft whisper began to echo loudly in his head.

_King! Long time no see! How ya been doin'? HAHAHAHA!_

Dissociate Identity Disorder.

A disorder that makes whoever suffers from it to have split personalities

The powerful, wealthy, handsome man known as Kurosaki Ichigo suffered from the horrible disease since he was a young child. No one knew of this, not even his wife, for he was medicated early on by his father. That did help control most of the voices, but one of them always returned. _It_ never left, almost haunting Ichigo.

The voice of that certain personality was cruel, taunting, and down right vile. _It_ would make the most harden criminal quiver in fear. _It_ had no name. Preferred not to have one because _it_ believed that for someone to have a name, they most have a soul to carry on that name.

_It_ had repeated multiple times to Ichigo that _it_ was nothing close to a human. That _it_ was just a part of him that hid deep inside every human.

_It_ had no name.

Ichigo's jaw clenched as the crackling laughter of _it _continued to echo in his mind. His hand reached into his suit, trying to grasp his medication while _it_ hummed playfully in his head.

The minute his hand wrapped around the small container, _it_ spoke up.

_Not so fast! I got an idea fer what we can do ta this family._

"I'd rather take advice from a rock." Ichigo hissed, trying to keep his voice low so no one around him could hear him.

_Ya're just too cruel! I just wanted ta tell ya what we can do wit' the Kuchiki princess._

"I already know what to do. It's obvious they praise her like a god and would die if anything happened to her. I am going to have Grimmjow kidnap her and then murder her." Ichigo simply stated. His hand pulled out the bottle of pills from his jacket and opened the bottle was _it _laughed.

_That's a waste! Why should Jeagerjaques get ta play wit' her 'nd have all the fun? I know ya like the li'l spitfire. I could sense it! What if we do sumthin' that breaks that fucker, Byakuya's, heart and at the same time, let's us keep the li'l vixen? I want 'er, King. She radiates innocence 'nd girls like satisfy the tastes betta'._

"We can't have her. It would kill the family more if they find her dead in a ditch." Ichigo muttered, his finger popping of the top of the bottle.

_That ain't true. Death hurts, but betrayal is so much sweeta' way of getting' ta someone. It's obvious that tight-ass ain't fond of ya, why not take his daughter 'nd make her like us? Inta sumthin' he'd hate._

"… Then what about Miyu?"

The voice hissed loudly. Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the window. His reflection seemed to have a mind of its own, for it was glaring heatedly at him with eyes not like his, but_ its._

Burning, metallic golden eyes that begged for blood and despair. His reflection grinned widely at him, snickering lowly.

_Ya hate that bitch. Prob' more than I do. We can get rid of 'er. We can't lose the li'l vixen. She's precious! It'd be like the finishing blow ta ya opponent! We steal their daughter, 'nd then we kill them! Stain their blood wit' our hands! Blood… I wanna see blood! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLOOD!_

Ichigo's snapped his eyes shut as _it _let out an inhumane howl. Though insanity was the only thing _it_ was good at creating, the idea of having the young Kuchiki seemed so fitting. His eyes opened and he smirked softly, looking back up at his reflection.

_I like that look on ya face, King. I take it ya likin' my idea now. So wha'cha gonna do, King? I wanna hear ya answer._

Ichigo's face went completely stoic as he stared into the honey colored eyes of _it_. He sat up straight and fixed his tie properly before clearing his throat. The bottle of pills being placed back in his pocket.

"It's time a revise my plans. She will be a nice little trophy for when I gain vengeance." Ichigo whispered, nodding his head.

_Good… That's all I need ta know… 'Nd look who's come ta visit us!_

Ichigo looked behind him to see Rukia standing a few feet away from him. She gave him a wary expression before looking toward the door. She looked back before avoiding his gaze.

"Your wife is waiting for you since my family is ready to leave…" Rukia said.

Her eyes avoided his for one reason. Moments ago, they seemed a soft hazel. Now, they were a sickening light brown that could pass by as gold. Rukia looked up when she heard him chuckle softly, his eyes now returning to their normal color.

"I'm sorry. I have really bad migraines and this one came out of nowhere. I should let you all be." Ichigo said, walking toward Rukia. She nodded, ready to walk out when a warm hand grabbed her shoulder. She went tense and looked up to see Ichigo staring down at her.

"Congratulations on graduating highschool. I know a great college you can attended. Have you heard of Keio University?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's eyes snapped wide open and she looked up at the taller man with her mouth slightly parted in shock.

"Keio? That's the best university in Japan! I could never enter there." Rukia said, looking down shamefully when she spoke the last sentence. She felt Ichigo pat her shoulder in a comforting way before it stopped,

"Yes you could. I graduated from there. I can put in a good word for you. Maybe even get you a job during the summer with me so you can start your adult life." Ichigo said, allowing his hand to slip of her body very slowly. Rukia blinked and shook her head violently.

"No! T-that's too much! I'm sure you're a busy man and this is such a huge gift to give to someone you just met! I-I mean uhh…"

Ichigo smiled at how cute Rukia looked as she began stuttering nonsense. He placed his finger on her lips after a few moments and shook his head when Rukia returned his gaze.

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't think you deserved it. Now I won't take no for an answer so expect a lot of calls tomorrow. Goodbye, Rukia-chan." Ichigo said, chuckling when Rukia's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Rukia-chan?… I'm not a child!" Rukia spat, her eye twitching as Ichigo gave her head a gentle pat and walked off.

"It matches you just fine. See you tomorrow, Rukia-chan."

"It's Rukia!"

**~Four Years Later~**

Rukia, now twenty-two, wore her cap and gown proudly as she held her sobbing mother. An engagement finger making her hand look even more appealing. Her fiancé, Renji Abarai, stood beside her. Ichigo stood among the small group around the young Kuchiki, his eyes hiding his outrage well as Renji placed his hand around Rukia's waist.

That was not part of the plan, but it was something Ichigo could quickly dispose of when the time came. He placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder, she smiled lovingly at him before wrapping an arm around his neck. He inhaled her scent, licking his lips at the small hint of lavender and jasmine.

"Thank you! Because of you, my life is going to be perfect! I'm in debt to you, Kurosaki-sama." Rukia said, leaning back and fixing her cap. Ichigo shook his head.

"Call me, Ichigo." He replied, looking to his right when Renji gave him a rough pat on the back.

"She owes you her life, man!" Renji shouted, Ichigo gave the red head a dirty look before looking back at Rukia.

"Never thought about it like that. Maybe one day, ya'll return the favor fer meh, Rukia-chan."

Rukia was about to respond when she saw what color Ichigo's eyes were. Her lips thinned into a straight line as the burning yellow eyes looked deeply into hers. His tone of voice also seemed off, it sounded… almost like the voice of a evil man. She noticed the brown quickly return in his eyes and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah… Maybe one day…" Rukia whispered, blushing lightly when his hand cupped her face.

"Smile for the camera." Ichigo laughed, stepping away as a wave of people surrounded the very popular student. Ichigo smile darken when his mind replayed the picture of Rukia's large, frightened eyes. Because of _it_, Ichigo had grown fond of seeing fear in the eyes of people.

He walked away, whistling a soft melody. Lyrics playing in his head of a song he just recently heard as Rukia watched the man she had befriended, yet feared, walk away from her.

_I can hear it calling again_

_The primal need is filling me_

_Changes are about to begin_

_And now my blood is boiling_

_I can see the fear in your eyes_

_But you can't bring yourself to scream_

_Time to shed the mortal disguise_

_For the beast is coming to life_

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight_

_Death approaches us this night_

**_~The Animal by Disturbed~_**

**So… sleepy… *takes a chug from her coffee* Gah! That burned! So yes, I hope you enjoyed the beginning chapter, Ru. I hope I showed your boy to your liking. Oh and I hope this is a good present for you! I hope everyone enjoyed this and I will be updating weekly this month because I can =P.**

**Also, toward the end of each chapter, I will be putting some lyrics to a song that I believe sums up the chapter well enough. I clearly don't own the song, since the name of it and artist is right underneath the lyrics, so don't try anything.**

**Bai-Bai.**


	2. A Little Piece of Heaven

**For DeviantHollow23, a birthday present from me to you.**

**Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked the beginning chapter. I have a feeling I may need to clarify some small things though. As everyone addicted to Bleach knows, Ichigo has an inner hollow. His hollow has said that he has no name, main reason why I decided to call him**_** it.**_** However, whenever he speaks or he is spoken about, the words and the word **_**it**_** are in italics. And since this is for my friend who is obsessed with the pale bastard, he will be playing a pretty good role in here.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach.**_

* * *

><p>"I do."<p>

Ichigo closed his eyes, silently cursing himself when he could not stop the wedding from happening. Abarai Renji, how he hated that man. He stole her from him. Ichigo allowed a small smirk to play his usual bored expression when he remembered what he had planned for the bastard. Ichigo leaned back in his chair, shifting slightly as Rukia and Renji gave the ceremonially kiss. Renji may be Rukia's husband, but it was nothing Ichigo could not handle.

Besides, he had become a role model for the twenty-three year old princess. Ichigo had made a huge impact on Rukia's life; Giving her a great education, allowing her to work as his assistant, and even saving her from time to time when pathetic men from the streets tried to attack her.

Rukia was indebted to Ichigo and she will pay the fine. One way or the other. He stood from his seat, extending his free hand to Rukia as a soft song played. He smirked down at her before leaning his upper body to her so he could see eye to eye.

"Can I have a dance?" Ichigo said, Rukia have a small smile before she was pulled into an embrace by her husband.

"Sorry man, she's taken." Renji said, his eyes and tone showing animosity toward the rich and powerful man. Ichigo glared at Renji momentarily before looking down at Rukia with a softer look on his face.

"She's a grown woman. Let her decide." Ichigo said, placing his hands in his pocket. Rukia rolled her eyes before looking over at Renji and winking.

"He'll have one dance. You'll have me for the rest of my life. So I'll give him what he wants." Rukia said, Renji's cheeks blushed at the comment before sighing and releasing her.

"Fine, but keep your hands to yourself as much as you can, Kurosaki. 'Cause I won't be the only one that will be throwing punches." Renji said, pointing toward the drunk and spiteful Miyu glaring daggers at them as Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand.

Ichigo lead Rukia to stage, trying to stay away from the center since _it_ did not like having all eyes on him. Ichigo placed one hand on Rukia's slim hip, pulling her closer to his body while his other hand tangled with her own hand. Her free hand pressing against his chest gently. She gave him a faint smile, trying to place some distance between them. Ichigo held her in place firmly, starting a small rhythm.

"Thank you for the cake, Kurosaki-sama. It was nice." Rukia said, arching her neck to look up at his face.

"It's Ichigo to you and it was no problem. You know you can always depend on me." Ichigo said, his hand squeezing her hip gently.

"You've had my back since I was eighteen. I'm pretty sure I and every person in our small cul-de-sac can trust you with our lives." Rukia said, her hand pressing against his chest a bit harder when she felt his hand rub her hip. Ichigo smirked at Rukia and she could faintly see the strange golden color she feared shimmer for a moment.

"It's no problem at all. If only your dad, Hitsugaya, and Ryuken could see me as that." Ichigo said, knowing damn well why all three men were always on guard.

All three are somehow connected to the death of his father.

Rukia huffed lowly before stepping on Ichigo's foot, making his eye twitch. She gave him a half-hearted glare before side-stepping.

"You make it seem like my father hates you. He doesn't! He's just a… hard person to read at times." Rukia said, twirling suddenly when Ichigo raised his hand that held hers.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rukia-chan." Ichigo said, chuckling and dodging a sudden swipe coming from her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to add the suffix to my name?" Rukia shouted, her eyebrow twitching. She went tense when Ichigo leaned forward, his forehead almost touching hers as his eyes burned deeply into hers.

"You'll always be my Rukia-chan. Just like I'll always be your Kurosaki-sama." Ichigo said, Rukia found her voice caught in her throat. His eyes seemed to be glowing as the golden began to form even more. A tug on her elbow brought her to life and she looked up to see her father standing beside her.

"It is time for the daughter and father dance, Rukia. Let's go." Byakuya said, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's as he turned Rukia around.

"Goodbye Byakuya." Ichigo said, knowing that saying the rich man's first name would anger him. Cold grey eyes pierced his for a moment before a subtle smirk played on his face.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki, for it is time I speak to my daughter's husband, Renji." Byakuya said, leading his daughter away as Ichigo was left to sizzle.

_Ohh, ya'r ass got burned._

Ichigo scoffed at _its_ comment before turning away. The crowd of people were getting far too close for his liking. His hazel eyes narrowed when he saw Miyu speaking to man with silver hair that was slightly tinted with purple. The man's grin grew wider when Ichigo stepped forward and grabbed his drunk wife's shoulder. She looked up at him, a stupid smile on her red face.

"Ichi-chan! This is-hic-my new friend! Ichi-"

"Ichimaru Gin." Ichigo said, his eyebrow rising when the man's smile fell.

"Looks like it's time fer me ta get goin', See ya around." Gin's taunting voice made Ichigo's fist clench. His fist began to twitch as Gin passed by him, stopping for just a second to whisper slyly to Ichigo;

"I'll be waitin' fer my next order."

Ichigo held back the sinful smile before looking down at his drunk wife.

"It's time we get home." Ichigo said, grabbing his wife's hand and leading her away.

She complained like a small child as they made their way home. Actually going as far as to verbally abuse him as he drove home. Ichigo had to control himself and try to fight the unnatural urge to drive the car over a mountain just so he could stop hearing her voice. Though the small scene she caused on the way out would come to his advantage.

Miyu was a horrible alcoholic. Could be found sleeping or drinking on everyday of the year. Even his neighbors had come to witnessed the sometime angry drunk as she verbally abused him. They would never doubt for one second, why Ichigo planned to do the next morning.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, Miyu." Ichigo said as they stepped inside their home. He felt her hands wrap around his waist and felt something wet run up and down the back of his neck.

"Why don't we just have some fun, Ichi-chan? I'm just so-hic-turned on right now. Let's do it-hic-right here." Miyu whispered seductively in his ear. Ichigo cringed at the hard smell of liquor in her breath and pushed her hands away from his body.

"No. Get away from me and go to bed." Ichigo seethed, walking to the couch as she huffed.

"You haven't touched in months!" Miyu spat, stomping her way up the stairs.

"Miyu, you have fucked the pool boy, chief, and probably more men while I've been gone. You can survive one day without sex." Ichigo plainly stated, giving his wife a lazy stare when a vase zoomed past his head. She fumed and shook her head before banging her fist on the wall.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Miyu shouted, her breath ragged.

"To call you a slut is an insult to all sluts, Miyu." Ichigo said, moving his head to the side once again when her shoe almost hit him.

"I hate you! Go to hell!" Miyu shouted, storming away while Ichigo chuckled.

_Ya finally gonna do it?_

Ichigo nodded to the voice in his head. He leaned back on the couch, removing his tie and letting it slip to the floor. He heard _it_ snicker before it turned to a horrid crackling.

_Time fer the real fun ta begin!_

Ichigo could only smirk as his hand wrapped around the cellphone in his shirt pocket.

* * *

><p>Miyu stumbled down the large staircase, one of her hands holding her throbbing head and another holding her up as she held onto the railing. She wondered into the kitchen, not even noticing her husband and another man sitting beside on another. Miyu grumbled a few curse words before her hand grabbed her coffee mug. She turned, finally realizing the guest and looking at Ichigo.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me we had guest? I look horrible!" Miyu shouted, running her hand through her messy hair.

"Now is not the time for you to worry about your hair, Sato-san." The blonde male said, his blue eyes and face expression showing some kind of dread that was unknown. Miyu glared at the blonde for calling her by her original last name and looked over at her husband.

"What's going on, Ichigo?" Miyu asked, walking toward the table and snatching a pile of papers from the table. Her eyes widen as she read the words, her lip trembling before her watery eyes looked over at Ichigo with a look that screamed desperation.

"Ichi… Ichi-chan…"

"Sign here please, Sato-san. Your divorce papers are almost complete. All we need is your signature." The blonde man said.

Miyu looked at the lawyer before looking back Ichigo. She grasped his arm, holding on tightly as she shook her head.

"No, please Ichigo! I-I-I love you! And I'm pregnant!" Miyu cried. Ichigo scoffed lowly before yanking her hand from her grasp.

"A woman in love would never repeatedly cheat. And I know you're not pregnant. You had your tubes tied behind my back a year after we got married." Ichigo stated, his hand shook the blonde man's hand and he gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Izuru." Ichigo said, the blonde man bowed his head before stepping away. He was yanked back and forced to look into the fiery gaze of Miyu. Her dragon breath making Izuru hold his breath.

"Fine, but I want to all his money! He doesn't deserve it! How much do I get? Huh? Answer me!" Miyu shouted, smiling at Ichigo as she nodded hysterically. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He chuckled before looking back up to his deranged wife.

"You don't get one cent. You signed a prenupt so the only thing you get to keep is the clothes you're wearing now. Izuru, call the police. I want her out of my home." Ichigo said.

Miyu's smile shattered as the news hit her hard. She fell to her knees, screaming like a spoiled child and pounding her fist on the floor as Ichigo walked away with a large smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"R-Renji… Ahh…"<p>

"Fuck… Rukia…"

Sweat glistened from their bodies. Heat radiated off their bodies as the bed made loud creaking noises. Rukia bit her lower lip, her nails digging into the flesh of Renji's back as she felt her climax near.

"Ahh! Renji!"

Both were so close when a loud and shrill scream filled the air. The couple parted away and stared out the window. Renji gave Rukia a confused look before grabbing a robe for his wife and himself. They quickly wrapped the robes around their body and ran down stairs. The cries and screams grew louder and when they stepped outside, they saw a police vehicle in front of Ichigo's home.

Rukia's eyes scanned the area, stopping when they saw Ichigo smoking a cigarette outside of his home. A stoic expression played his face as two police men appeared holding a wild Miyu as she kicked and screamed. Now, all the people living in the cul-da-sac appeared from their homes. They stood beside the newly married couple as the scene continued to play out.

"Rukia-san! What's going on?" Orihime asked, placing her hand on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia shook her head gently, her breath being caught in her throat when Ichigo's eyes locked with hers for a mere second.

"Miyu-san looks very unhappy…" Orihime whispered, her hand now curling around her husband's arm. Uryuu raised his glasses that were slipping from his nose before nodding his head.

"We should leave it be." Toshiro muttered, closing his eyes and folding his arms in disapproval as his elder sister watched on.

"Oh, I was silently hoping this day would come! Thank you, kami!" Rangiku, older sister of Toshiro Hitsugaya, cheered. She gave a nervous chuckle when she received an icy glare from her brother and slowly began to hide behind Orihime.

"Rukia, please go inside and put on some decent clothes." Byakuya said, finally speaking what was on his mind. Hisana smacked her husband's arm before looking as Miyu was placed in the patrol car.

"Now isn't the time to scorn your daughter… In fact, she's an adult now that has every right to do as she please. Besides, I think we have more pressing matters at hand." Hisana said.

Everyone watched as the soon to be ex-wife of Ichigo began to bang her head and thrash her head around wildly in the car. The thing that shocked them the most was not the scene, but how Ichigo could still keep a calm and collective look on his face. He showed no emotion of hurt, pleasure, or anger. His eyes just looked so calm to the small group of people. Rukia bit her lower lip gently, gnawing at the pink muscle when Ichigo's gaze returned to hers. Her eyes widened when Ichigo smiled, his eyes seemingly glowing a honey-like color in the sunlight.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust him."<p>

"We can't get rid of him. Besides, he was young when the incident happened."

"So was Uryuu and he remembers it like the back of his hand."

Three men sat around a table. Hitsugaya Toshiro, adoptive son of Aizen Sosuke. Kuchiki Byakuya, grandson of Kuchiki Ginrei. Ishida Ryuken, the only man at the table that witnessed the whole event.

Aizen Sosuke met an unpleasant fate and was murdered some time ago while Toshiro was in college.

Kuchiki Ginrei was said to have died of old age, but Byakuya recently discovered that he along with his father were poisoned.

Ishida Ryuken, the only surviving man of the trio that was said to have caused the feud still alive, but barely.

Toshiro crossed his arm and leaned against his seat, rubbing his throbbing temple. Byakuya remained distant, but paid close attention to the conversation. Ryuken glared at the younger men before getting to his feet with a cane in hand.

"You two must keep a close eye on your family. We have no idea what Kurosaki is up to." Ryuken said, walking to the window across the kitchen.

"You have no proof that proves that Kurosaki moved here to get revenge. What you're saying sounds like a bunch of bull." Hitsugaya said, earning a cold glare from the eldest man.

"I must agree with Ishida. Ichigo never left a good impression on me. He seems far too interested in my family's private life." Byakuya said, closing his eyes when Hitsugaya scoffed lowly.

"You both are just paranoid." Hitsugaya muttered, shifting in his seat when he heard a loud clank coming from the cane.

"You do remember how Aizen died? Kurosaki is linked to that crime as well as the deaths of the past Kuchikis." Ryuken growled, slamming his cane down once again.

"My adoptive father had many guns pointed at him. To tell you the truth, I was not surprised when the old man was killed. You both cannot fool me into believing this nonsense." Hitsugaya said.

"Believe what?"

The three men turned to see Ichigo walking towards them slowly. His hands were hidden in his pants pocket and a lazy smile was spread on his face. The men remained silent until Hitsugaya stood up and raised an eyebrow at the intruder.

"Who let you in?" Hitsugaya asked. As if on cue, Rangiku appeared from behind the tall orange haired man and waved nervously at her brother.

"Sorry, Shiro-chan. He just came by and I thought it'd be rude if I turned him away." Rangiku said, pouting when Hitsugaya's eye began to twitch at his sister's actions.

"What do you need, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said, his eyes never leaving Ichigo as the youngest man in the room looked over to Byakuya

"I just came to see if you could come with me. I want to say good-bye to Rukia before she goes on her honeymoon and I just thought I'd drag you out of here so we can both see her off." Ichigo said. Byakuya's eyes shift to the clock and he nodded quickly before getting to his feet.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Hitsugaya." Byakuya said, leaving without another word. Ichigo and Byakuya walked silently to his home, the tension in the air.

"What is your interest in my daughter, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said, finally breaking the silence. Byakuya looked at Ichigo was the walked to the door of his home. He saw Ichigo smile, almost tenderly, before turning to him with a gently expression.

"She reminds me a lot of my younger sister. I can't help, but want the best for her. I'm sorry if I was intruding in your life." Ichigo said, making Byakuya feel somewhat guilty for judging the man after a simple meeting. Byakuya only nodded his head before opening the door to find Rukia running up the stairs with clothes in her arm.

"Hi dad! Bye dad!" Rukia said as she scurried into her room. Renji lounged in the lavish living room with Hisana lecturing him on how to treat her daughter while on the trip. Hisana looked up and smiled warmly at Ichigo before returning her attention to an awkward Renji.

"If you wish to see her off privately, go to her room." Byakuya whispered before walking to his now sniffling wife.

Ichigo smirked when he saw the family talking and walked up the stairs silently. He could hear the sound of fabric being tossed around in the room and stepped inside to find Rukia walking out of the adjoined bathroom. She had yet to notice the man in her room so when she did, she skidded to a halt and dropped her things in shock. Rukia placed her hand over her beating chest before taking a deep breath and glaring at Ichigo.

"What are you doing in my room, Kurosaki-sama?" Rukia muttered, picking up her fallen belongings.

"Can't I come here to see of one of my favorite people?" Ichigo laughed, making Rukia roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. So what do you really want?" Rukia said, turning her back for a moment. When she turned, Ichigo was a few inches away from her, making her body go tense. His eyes darkened for a moment before they returned to his normal hazel color.

"I stand by my statement. Do have fun on your honeymoon, Rukia-chan. Just remember this,"

Rukia held her breath as he leaned closer. She felt her fist clench in her fist, something in her mind telling her to run when she felt his warm, almost soothing breath run down her ear.

"This is just the beginning."

_Just the beginning. Time ta spill the blood of 'em all._

With that said, Ichigo kissed Rukia's cheek before leaving her.

* * *

><p><em>Before the story begins<em>

_Is it such a sin_

_For me to take what's mine_

_Until the end of time?_

_We were more then friends._

_Before the story ends_

_And I will take what's mine_

_Create what God would never design_

_**~A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think. See you all in the next chapter!<strong>


	3. The Nameless

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you.**

**Author's Note: So many of you are wondering who I am going to kill off first. Well, I'll tell you! The first person will be… revealed in later chapters XD. You all honestly think I'm going to tell you who is to die first? Ha, you have to wait and see! On with the fic.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

><p>Her violet eyes stared up at the slowly spinning fan on the ceiling. It occasionally caused a faint shadow before it disappeared. She felt her husband's breath run heavily down the nape of her neck, his snoring loud and obnoxious. Rukia looked at the rising sun, she could not sleep since she had returned from her honeymoon.<p>

The words spoken to her by her mentor seemed to follow her.

_This is just the beginning._

Rukia paid no heed at first, but as she continued her trip, the words seemed to eat away from her. Almost haunting her and vowing that something horrible would happen. And something did.

Three days into their honeymoon, Renji received word that Byakuya had almost been murdered by a few thugs that tried to rob the home.

That was yesterday and now Rukia laid in her old bed that smelled like lilac. Her mother was hysterical, close to harming herself, but was stopped in time by Rukia's return. Rukia took a deep breath as the sunlight bathed her body, making her husband stir in his sleep. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms and legs before pressing his body harder into hers.

"You didn't sleep?" Renji's guff voice seemed to vibrate against the skin of her neck, making Rukia shiver gently.

"Couldn't. I kept thinking of Otosan…"

She felt his lips press gently against her temple before rising up and reaching his coat. His phone vibrated in his jean pocket and he pulled it out to see his manger calling for the tenth time. He dismissed the call, but not before Rukia had a chance to see the caller I.D.

"You should go back to the band. A band is nothing without their lead guitarist." Rukia said, placing a warm smile on her pale face. Renji shook his head before looking deeply into Rukia's eyes.

"How can I when you're going through a tough time. I'll go to them later." Renji muttered, his eyes drop to his lap but rise when he feels Rukia cup his face.

"Don't throw away your career for me. How about you go and pick up Otosan and then go to practice?" Rukia said, her smile turned genuine when the goofy smile of her husband returns. His lips kiss the tip of her nose before standing up.

"Thanks, Rukia. I'll be back around eight." Renji said, leaving the room.

Rukia waits until the sound of the car leaving to grab her cellphone. She dials the number of the person that had been on her mind for quite some time. The irritating ring of the phone calling made the small jabs of her finger on the table go faster until finally, the calming voice answers.

"Rukia-chan, been awhile."

* * *

><p>Smoke surrounded the small room where three men sat in. One man was Granz Szayel, a person some would label a "mad scientist" while he called himself "the perfect being. Ichimaru Gin, powerful and sly lawyer and yet always had an unquenchable blood lust that only women seemed to be able to satisfy. Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, best friend of Kurosaki Ichigo and a leader of a powerful street gang who loved chaos and fighting as much as he loved power.<p>

Each man was promised one simple thing for their services.

Ichimaru; Any woman he wanted would be brought to him tied in a ribbon and served on a silver platter.

Granz; All the money he could get a hold of so he could by new technology or test subjects. Be it humans or animals.

Jeagerjaques; An unlimited amount of power in the streets. He wanted to be King and now, he had the power to prove it.

In order for them to get what their hearts desired for, each man had to work under Kurosaki Ichigo. He practically owned their souls, though he could care less if any of them would meet an untimely death. Ichigo had the world in the palm of his hand, he had endless supply of willing followers at his disposal.

Grimmjow gave an irritated growl when Gin blew some smoke from his noise, hitting his eyes accurately. The grinning man only laughed before tilting his head to the side. Szayel seemed to be in his own little world, a dainty hand covering his mouth and nose due to the agitating aroma of the smoke. Finally, the door opened and in came Ichigo. His eyes scanned the room before he smirked and walked to his desk.

"Nice to see you all are trying to kill yourselves." Ichigo said, referring to the smoke in the windowless room. Grimmjow snorted, making smoke from his own cigar spill from his nose.

"Took ya long enough." Grimmjow said, turning in his seat to face Ichigo.

"Oh, heard ya finally got rid of the wifey! Wouldn't have minded getting my hands around 'er 'fore she went packin'." Gin laughed, leaning back in his seat and crossing his long legs.

"You'd be doin' the world a favor." Grimmjow said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Grimmjow, your men did what I told you?" Ichigo asked, getting to the point. Grimmjow cracked one eye open before nodding and turning his head to the side.

"They fucked up the Kuchiki, but not bad enough that he'd die or end up in a coma. What's this meetin' about?" Grimmjow muttered, narrowing his eyes at the tall man behind the desk. Ichigo's smirk darkened before he sat down.

"I have things planned for all three of you. Each of you will be infiltrating each family while I work on getting the main prize." Ichigo said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his fingers over his chest. Each man raised an eyebrow before Szayel began to chuckle softly.

"And who will be getting, Kurosaki? I hope this will be entertaining for us." Szayel purred, running his hand through his pink locks. Grimmjow's jaw was clenched tightly, he had an extremely bad feeling of which family he would be tending to.

"You'll be getting the Ishida family, Szayel. Uryuu is in need of a partner and I recommended you to him. He should be calling you soon." Ichigo said.

_Pinky gets the nerds? Meh, no skin off my bones. Besides, he's gotta deal wit' Inoue's voice fer a few months._

Ichigo's eye twitched at _its_ sudden appearance, but remained calm as _it _began to snicker.

Szayel's eyes grew wide in excitement, a deranged smile on his face. He had heard many rumors and secrets of the Ishida family, always wanted to get close. They seemed like such interesting specimen to study. The enjoyment and eagerness was now running through his veins.

"Ichimaru, Hitsugaya has recently discovered his eldest sister is a key witnessed to a death of a very powerful man. He will need a lawyer to be with her so she does not run her mouth in anyway. Since he and Kira are close, your name was mentioned as his mentor and now, Hitsugaya will be searching for you. His sister is a very lovely woman that I'm positive you will enjoy the company of. Take your time with this family." Ichigo said, his eyes now on the smiling man.

_Fox-face gets ta play with boob-lady? Lucky bastard. Meh, Rukia-chan is cuter in an innocent type a way._

Ichigo closed his eyes as his head began to throb, one lone vein pulsing in irritation at _its_ voice.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a photo before handing it over to Gin. Gin quickly grabbed the photo and stared at the beautiful woman smiling back at him. His eyes opened for a moment, revealing his bright yet dangerous blue orbs that held glee, before nodding and stuffing the picture in his suit.

"Grimmjow, your job is the most important. Kuchiki will be suffering from paranoia due to the attack. He will start to worry about his self-being and the well-being of his family. He will be ordering a body guard, I know one of them will call me to inform of the accident so when I hear the panic in their voice, I will bring your name up. I will make you Kuchiki Byakuya's bodyguard." Ichigo said.

_HAHAHAHA! Look at the fucker's face! Looks like he's gonna cut someone! Sucker!_

Grimmjow's eye twitched, his anger boiling in his blood now. He was not a person to be confused with as a kind man. Worse, he loathed men like Kuchiki. Hated how they looked down on him just because of the money they had. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark room and he was about to speak when Ichigo raised a hand.

"I know you hate men like Kuchiki, so in return for you doing this; I will allow you the pleasure of ending his life." Ichigo said, his smile growing when he saw the anger in Grimmjow's eyes turn into excitement.

All three men nodded before smiling at their leader.

Ichigo's eyes stared at the three men before him and reached into his coat pocket when his phone began to vibrate. He effortlessly pulled out his phone, not even looking at the caller I.D, and placed it to his ear.

"Rukia-chan, been awhile."

_The queen has returned._

* * *

><p>The buzzer allowing the orange-haired man and his partner rang. The doors of the gate opened slowly and Ichigo took the lead and walked calmly to the door. Just a few feet away, the door opened to reveal a softly smiling Rukia. Her arms wrapped around his body when he grew nearer and she nuzzled into his chest as she tried to hold back the sobs caught in her throat. Ichigo's placed a solemn expression on his face and began to pet Rukia's gently. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the scene before turning his head to the side and huffing lowly.<p>

"Please come in." Rukia whispered when she pushed herself away from Ichigo.

She wiped away the tears on her face before opening the door so both men could step inside. On the couch as Byakuya, Hisana burying her face into his chest as he remained completely still. His cold grey eye turned to Ichigo, yet he said nothing. His right eye was bandage, along with his left arm and a cast on his foot. Yet he still was able to maintain the domineering and stoic aura that was Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo sat down across from him while Grimmjow leaned against the wall. Byakuya glanced at Grimmjow before turning his gaze to Ichigo. Rukia sat on the other side of her father, placing an arm on his shoulder before placing her forehead on his shoulder.

"May I ask you why you have brought an unwanted guest, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said, making Grimmjow tsk loudly. Ichigo gave the teal-haired man a warning full stare before looking back at Byakuya.

"Rukia-chan told me what happened-"

"She should have not." Byakuya interrupted, making Rukia stare up at her father with tear filled eyes.

"Otosan, I was worried and Kurosaki-sama always-"

An elegant hand raised in the air, silencing Rukia instantly. Her head bowed slightly and she remained still after Byakuya placed his hand back down. His eyes stared at Ichigo, as if trying to read his facial expression before looking back to Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki, I understand that you are my daughter's shoulder to cry on, but she is married now. I would respect it if you kept out of family troubles. Now, tell me your reason before I grow tired." Byakuya said, his sharp eye narrowing threatening. Ichigo held back the urge of harming the man, his own fist clenching and his heart race rising slightly. Yet, he remained calm and waved a hand to Grimmjow's direction.

"I do care for your well-being, Byakuya. So, as a gesture to show my honesty, I have gotten on of my bodyguards and assigned him to become your bodyguard. Such a powerful and wanted man like you should not be roaming the streets alone. Please accept this gift. I promise you won't regret it." Ichigo said, signaling for Grimmjow to come closer. With a large scowl on his face, Grimmjow walked until he stood beside Ichigo, remaining calm as the aristocrat studied him.

_Che, Grimmjow should smile mo'. If he keeps a face like that, then Bya-Bya's gonna piss his pants 'nd-_

"No."

_What that punk-ass say?_

Some of the people in the room stared at Byakuya with a look of surprise. Only one arched an eyebrow before tilting his head to the side. Byakuya shook his head once before getting to his feet.

"I am in no need to have a man follow me. I will be fine on my own." Byakuya said, a hand wrapped limply around his wrist and he turned to see Hisana staring into his eyes. Tears began to spill from her large eyes and her body seemed to shiver and shake under her husband's gaze. She pulled his hand to cover her rapidly beating heart before he lower lip began to tremble.

"I almost lost you once… I can't offered to lose you again, Byakuya… Please, for the sake of our family… accept Kurosaki-san's present. Please." Hisana whispered.

Byakuya remained still as his wife's tears hit his hand. He seemed to be pondering the question yet showed no change. He looked back at Grimmjow before looking to see Ichigo getting to his feet. His hazel eyes seemed to be waiting for the answer.

* * *

><p>"Orihime, how did the test come out?"<p>

Uryuu walked into the bathroom where his wife sat in. She held a pregnancy test in her hand, shaking her head before smiling weakly at her husband. Uryuu gave a sigh, before walking to his wife's side and wrapping his arms around her in an warm embrace. Her hands tightened around his neck, small tears rolling from her round face.

"Someday, I'll have a child that will make you a proud father." Orihime whispered lovingly into his ear.

Uryuu released a small smile before kissing her cheek. He stood up straight, fixing his button up shirt before taking Orihime's hand in his and leading her out of the bathroom. As the walked down the stairs, the door rang and Orihime smiled warmly. Her light brown eyes seemed to glimmer in excitement as she ran to the door. Her brother was to come by the house and she was expecting him, but when she opened the door she found a strange looking man with pink hair standing at the doorway.

Her smile fell gently, but she stepped aside when Uryuu appeared. His blue eyes examined the man in front of him before stepping aside and allowing him entrance into his home.

"You must me Granz-san. Welcome." Uryuu said, shutting the door and fixing his fallen glasses. The pink-haired man smiled, almost tautening, at the couple before bowing his head.

"Yes, Kurosaki told me you were in need of assistance."

"Assistance in what?"

The three people turned to see Ryuken walking down the stairs, his cane making an echoing sound with each step he took. His cold eyes study the new-comer before turning his gaze to his son.

"Who is this? I didn't expect you to bring someone on short notice, Uryuu." Ryuken said, now on the first step of the stairs. He walked closer to the small group before pointing his cane to the pink-haired man.

"Who sent you?" Ryuken questioned, his cane remain up until Uryuu placed his hand on it and lowered it.

"I did Otosan." Uryuu said, standing beside the guest. Ryuken's eyes narrow before shaking his head.

"Well, what brings him here?" Ryuken asked, walking to the living room and sitting down. The three follow, but Szayel decided to stand instead of sit. Uryuu wrapped and arm around Orihime's shoulder before raising his sliding glasses.

"As you know, Orihime and I have been trying for quite some time to have a child. Nothing has worked so I called this man to assist me in finding creating the perfect medical drug. I don't trust the ones in stores, I would prefer it if I make the drug myself." Uryuu said, getting to the point since he knew his father had little patience.

"We really want to have a child so I support you, Uryuu." Orihime said, placing her hand on his lap. The only one remaining silent was Ryuken, his hand squeezing his cane in his hand.

"So you decide to let a stranger enter our home in hopes of making a child? Pathetic." Ryuken said, making Uryuu narrow his gaze at his father.

"You have no say in this." Uryuu said.

"I am your father, therefore, I have a say in this. You live in my home, another reason why I have a say in this. I introduced you to the woman in your arms, yet another reason. Do I need to show you more or is your tiny brain already over-worked?" Ryuken said, the light of the room hitting his glasses so his eyes were hidden. Uryuu's jaw clenched and he turned to his wife when she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Please, sir. We really want a child and this seems to be a choice that we need to decided. Wouldn't you like to have grandchildren?" Orihime asked, her eyes swelling with tears when Ryuken scoffed lowly.

"Children are a bother." Ryuken remarks.

A gentle chuckle whispers in the room, making Ryuken turn to see the pink-haired man staring at him.

"My, what a rude man. Don't you see your son and his lovely wife are desperate? Besides, he does not need your permission in agree to work with me. He's of age to do as he pleases. May I also add that it was your son that gave you the lavish lifestyle you live today and not yourself? He can do as he pleases." Szayel purred, making the eldest man glare heatedly at him.

"How dare you-"

"He's right."

Ryuken stared at his son. His glasses gave menacing look to his eyes as he stared down his father.

"I've given you so much, but not once have a gained your respect. This may be your home, but I was the reason you could afford this. I don't care if you agree to this or not. I will do what I have to do to become a father, a better father than you. What do you have to say?" Uryuu said, raising his chin when his father stood to face him eye-to-eye.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan! There's someone at the door!"<p>

"I'm busy doing paperwork. Go get it, Rangiku."

"But I just painted my nails and-"

"Rangiku!"

"Fine!"

The busty blonde huffed as she stormed out of her room and walked to the door. She had a soft pout on her luscious lips and her eyes twitched at her little brother's attitude. She opened both doors, the agitated look on her face fading when she saw a grinning man at the doorstep. He extended his hand, grabbing hers in a gentlemen-like fashion before kissing the back of her hand. A light blush covered the model's cheeks and she turned away when the silver-haired man stood up straight.

"Hello, I'm Ichimaru Gin. I'm here ta take ta a Hitsugaya Toshiro about a Hitsugaya Rangiku. Do ya know her?" Gin asked, allowing his voice to sound a bit deeper then usual. The busty woman nodded before pointing at herself.

"I'm Rangiku! But you can call me Ran." She quickly says, giggling when the man bowed.

"Ya sure are lovely, Ran-chan." Gin said, stepping inside when Rangiku gestures him in.

"Who is it?"

"The lawyer you got for me!"

Footsteps grew closer until the one known as Toshiro appeared. His eyes seemed cold and distant as he kept them on Gin. He studied the taller man for a moment before turning to see his sister staring at the tall lawyer with a faint blush on her face. His turquoise eyes twitched in irritation before turning back to the lawyer.

"Ichimaru-san, mind showing me your résumé?" Toshiro said, Gin nodded and reached into his briefcase.

He pulled out a large stack of papers, making the people head into the kitchen so Toshiro could read the paperwork. His eyes scanned the paper quickly, while Rangiku and Gin exchanged looks. Toshiro's eye quickly twitched when he read something and looked up at the pale man.

"Says here that you were once Aizen Sosuke's lawyer. Got him out of prison and saved him from what he deserved. I don't trust any affiliated with that man. Sorry, but your services won't be needed here." Toshiro said, passing the paper back to Gin.

His smile was still as strong, more so because he knew exactly what to do. He stood up, his hand patting Rangiku's shoulder gently while his free hand placed the papers back inside his case.

"I'm sorry ta hear that. Shame we didn' get a chance ta get ta know each other, Ran-chan. Maybe we'll meet again, but knowin' my busy schedule, I doubt that. Bai-Bai now." Gin said, turning away and walking to the door. Rangiku gnawed at her lower lip, her fingers tapping impatiently on the table before quickly turning to face her younger brother.

"I think we should hire him." Rangiku said, making Gin stop and turn his head to see Toshiro's reaction. His eyes were staring coldly at his sister before shaking his head.

"Get your highschool emotions out of your head. You just want him as eye candy." Toshiro simply stated, taking a sip from his cup of water. Rangiku pouted childishly, before crossing her arms and staring down her younger brother.

"You saw that almost all of his cases came out a win. If we had a man like him to help me, the charges pressed against me can be dropped! I could go on living and not worry about the charges to put me in jail for ignoring a guy's death. Toshiro, as your big sister, please reconsider." Rangiku said.

Toshiro looked over at Gin, his distrust telling him to be wary, but his sister's pleas getting to his heart. He released a sigh before turning the other cheek.

* * *

><p>"For the sake of my family, I accept your gift." Byakuya said.<p>

XXX

"Fine, do as you please, Uryuu." Ryuken muttered.

XXX

"Okay, Rangiku." Toshiro sighed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could only smile proudly when the other two men in his group gave him the other families responses. With a proud and vengeful look in his eyes, they began to glow ever-so gently a malicious golden honey. His people were placed right were he needed him and he could watch on from the comfort of his home as the play began to start.<p>

_We be pullin' the strings of this play. We got the power in our hand, King. Don'cha screw this up, or I'll come out again. 'Nd ya know what happens when I make an appearance._

Ichigo brushed _its_ warning as his eyes looked at the picture of the Kuchiki family. All the faces were burned off, except for one. Rukia's eyes stared back at him as a caring smile played her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Obey me. Believe me<em>

_Just trust me. Worship me_

_Live for me. Be grateful now_

_Be honest now_

_Be precious now_

_Be mine, just love me_

_Possession, feed my only vice_

_Confession, I won't tell you twice_

_Decide, either die for me_

_Or give up any chance you had of being free_

_**~The Nameless by Slipknot~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the kinda late update. My internet left me again, but now it's back. Hooryah! Review please!<strong>


	4. Cold But I'm Still Here

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you.**

**Author's Note: So this chapter took me one sitting to finish. You ask why? Well, I'm fuckin' piss. I'd say why, but I'm pretty sure some won't really care and I rather not put my family on the hotspot. Hopefully, this cools me down and satisfies all of the people hanging on to this fic from the beginning. No, this isn't the end. In the words of Ichigo "This is just the beginning.". So enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach.**_

* * *

><p>Rukia felt the bed shift from the sudden weight now pressing against her back. She groaned gently, nuzzling her face closer to the soft pillow. Wet kisses ran up her bare spine, sending delightful chills throughout her body. She moaned when the mouth sucked on the part of her neck that made her turn to jelly. A large, smooth hand ran up her bare thigh before stroking the inside of her legs, making gasp and clench on the covers beneath her body. Hot and heavy breath ran down her ear before it was enveloped by the mouth. She mewled, her hand grabbing the wrist of the hand trying to enter her.<p>

"Not tonight, Renji. I'm tired." Rukia whispered, gasping when the fingers pressed against her wet lips.

"This isn't Renji, Rukia-chan."

* * *

><p><em>RING! RING! RING!<em>

With a loud shriek, Rukia jolted up in her bed. Her face a deep crimson as her body still ached for a release. Her breathing was heavy and shaken as the dream played in her head. Rukia had not had a wet dream since she was in highschool, much less of someone she was close to. Ichigo's voice played in her mind, making her body shudder in both shame and erotic pleasure. She looked over at her alarm clock before slamming down her fist, successfully breaking the small machine. Another ringing echoed, making Rukia look at her cellphone and pick up the ringing item.

"Rukia!"

Rukia smiled at the exited tone of her husband before laughing when she heard him crash into an object.

"Pay attention where you walk, baka." Rukia said, leaning against the head board.

"That's nice. I don't get a 'I miss you' or 'Good morning, Renji'. Instead, you call me an idiot right after I ran into an opening door. I feel the love, Rukia." Renji said, making Rukia laugh harder.

"Okay, I miss you. There, you happy?" Rukia asked, trying the stifle the laughter still in her throat.

"…Just a little. So, I have some news." Renji said, his tone of voice turning serious. Rukia's smile fell, a worry line running down her forehead as her finger began to tap.

"I'm listening."

"Our manager wants us to start touring ASAP. And he says the touring might be for a few months." Renji said, holding his breath when the silence began to eat away at him. Rukia sighed, a hand running through her short hair before she closed her eyes.

"When are you starting?" Rukia asked, opening her eyes and staring blankly at her lap.

"In three months." Renji said, Rukia bit her lower lip gently before sighing once again.

"I'm not happy either, but this could be the opportunity the band needs. I want to give you, and hopefully and kids we have in the future, a good life. When Byakuya gave me to you at our wedding, I felt like he was relinquishing his duty of being the man in your life that protected you and gave me that duty. This may be the chance I have and need."

Rukia felt her heart beat heavy and gently in her chest. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she pushed away the caring words of her husband. She laughed softly before holding herself and smiling through out the tears burning her large eyes.

"You baka, stop with the mushy stuff. I'm fine, just get home so we can spend enough time with each other these three months." Rukia said, feeling one lone tear roll down her cheek.

"Shuaddup. I'll be home around night time, but I'll try to get home sooner. Love you, Rukia." Renji said, muttering the last few words. Rukia nodded to herself before taking a deep breath.

"Love you too. Bye."

She snapped her phone closed with one hand. Looking up at the ceiling of the room she shared with her husband, her eyes slowly begin to get drowned in water. Tears fell like a light rain, gently staining her porcelain skin. Yet, no noise came from her tightly shut lips.

Only tears could be seen, a pitiful way of drowning her pains away.

But the pain will eventually resurface. And when that time comes, the man living in the shadows of vengeance will strike.

* * *

><p>Orihime stared blankly at the smiling man in front of her. A small syringe in his dainty hand pushed air in and out slowly, almost teasing her of the pain that would soon come. Yes, her husband told her that the pain will be quick, but her fear still ate away at her as he neared her with the needle. Orihime buried her nails deeper into the arms of her husband that had a steady grasp of her. The moment the smiling man grabbed her wrist, she released a high-pitched shriek and trembled gently in the arms of her husband.<p>

"Please Orihime-san, I need a sample from you. It will be over quicker if you would just let yourself." Szayel sighed, a hand running through his pink locks. Orihime gulped nervously and Uryuu tightened his grip on her shacking form before gently running a hand through her soft hair.

"Orihime, he has already taken my blood and I didn't flinch. We really do need your blood sample. Please, and I promise to take you to Rukia-san's house later on so you two can have some tea." Uryuu said, smiling when Orihime's large eyes stare up at him.

"You promise?" Orihime whispered, smiling widely when he nodded.

Orihime stuck out her left arm, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt the sharp point of the needle against her skin. She gritted her teeth, soon biting the inside of her lip when she felt the needle bury deeper inside of her vein. She whimpered, but opened one eye when she felt the soft sting of alcohol on the small puncture. Szayel nodded his head before petting Orihime's head.

"There, that wasn't so bad. Now I'll take this to the lab and see what I discover."

Szayel walked away from the couple as they laughed cheerfully to themselves. In all honest, Szayel had gotten to the point where both of them were on his last nerve. Uryuu being a bossy, complaining, and controlling ass while Orihime acted like a young child. It was driving madder than he already was. Szayel placed a small bit of the blood into the machine that would test both of their blood and he waited. After a few hours of testing, Szayel pulled out Orihime's sample and stared at the sheets before him.

"Oh my." Szayel purred, smiling widely as he read the paper. He pulled out his cellphone, quickly dialing his boss and placing it to his ear.

"Kurosaki-san, I found something you may want to know." Szayel said.

"What is it?"

"Inoue-san is sterile. Poor thing can't have children. Their souls will be crushed."

"Really? Hmm, play along with them and take your time with this. Act like you never discovered this and give them false hope. I'll then give the finish blow to the couple before getting rid of Ryuken. Have fun playing with their mind, Szayel." Ichigo said, hanging up on the pink haired man. Szayel chuckled lightly, his phone safely in his pocket the moment the door opened. Uryuu walked in with a bored expression on his face before looking at the blood.

"Any news?"

"No sir."

"Then get back to work and don't waste my time."

With that, Uryuu left the pink haired man alone once again. Szayel glared at the door for a moment before smirking and snickering gently.

"This will be fun."

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Rangiku stared at the pale man across the table, her large chest barely hidden in the small black robe she wore. Her cream thighs looked soft to the touch, making Ichimaru Gin lick his lips at the sight of the lovely woman just inches away from him. The sounds of papers shuffling could be heard and Gin turned his attention to the twenty-four year old that held turquoise eyes.<p>

"Have you decided what you will be saying in court, Ichimaru-san." Toshiro asked, his eyebrow raised at the pale man.

"I'm fully prepared fer it. Ya sista ain't gotta worry her pretty li'l head. I'll take good care of her." Gin said, turning his head to stare at the lovely woman. Rangiku blushed before giggling softly. Toshiro rolled his eyes at his sister's antics before looking down at his watch and standing up.

"I have some business to take care of. Rangiku, finish up here and lead Ichimaru-san out when you're done. Don't do anything stupid." Toshiro ordered, making Rangiku pout and cross her arms.

"I won't." Rangiku muttered, looking away from her brother's icy stare. Toshiro shook his head before leaving the room, not bothering to say anything to Ichimaru as he passed by him. The moment the door closed, Rangiku released a stifled giggle, making Gin look at her.

"Sumthin' ya wanna share wit' meh?" Gin asked, leaning forward so he was a bit closer to Rangiku. She opened her large eyes to look at him before shaking her head with a large smile.

"I shouldn't…" Rangiku whispered, batting her eyelashes gently before giggling once again.

"Playin' hard ta get, ne? Will, if ya tell meh what's on ya mind, I'll give ya sumthin' ta really smile about."

Rangiku felt her cheeks heat up at the innuendo in his words. She looked over at him, her own tongue slipping from her lips before a flirty smile passed by her lips.

"Well… I'd be a big idiot if I passed on your offer… Okay, I'll tell you. So, my little brother has always hated being one of those really well-known politicians because he can't go out without being followed. Main reason why he doesn't really date, but he found a cute little thing by the name of Momo. Now, both are secretly going out and he's tried to hide it, but he can't hide things from me. I got eyes everywhere!" Rangiku said, laughing soon afterwards.

Gin laughed along with her, his laughter more so of what was to come than of the woman's reason for laughing. Gin hummed gently when the laughter stopped and opened his eyes to stare down the curvy woman in front of him. He purred softly before getting to his feet and walking to her.

"Should I pay ya now or lata, Ran-chan?" Gin purred his hand gently grabbing Rangiku's chin. She felt herself shiver at his words, her body rippling with sudden desire. Rangiku opened her lips when he inched closer, his breath fanning her face.

"I ain't got all day… Ya want meh ta punish ya, too? Such a naughty girl ya are." Gin purred, his tongue gently licking her lips. Rangiku was speechless at the man's boldness.

The men she had been with were either spineless or too cocky. The man in front of her seemed so demanding and oozed lust, making it hard to breath when she felt his body press against hers. She smiled, but it fell when Gin pushed himself away and grinned at her.

"Made ya smile, didn't I? That's what I promised ta give ya if ya told meh."

"… You sneaky bastard."

Gin chuckled at Rangiku's expense before his smile disappeared. His face turned completely serious as he stared at Rangiku like a starving man. His smile soon grew back, but slowly, making shivers run up and down her spine. Gin picked up his briefcase, his eyes never leaving the nervous woman.

"Ya so pretty, Ran-chan. I ain't the type ta rush inta things, rather take my time. I promise, ya ain't gonna regret waitin' when the time comes… and so do you. Bai-Bai now."

Gin stepped into his car, placing a call to his orange-haired boss while humming softly. Ichigo answered, his voice cold and sharp. Gin's smile fell before he grinned and continued his driving.

"Got some news ya might wanna hear about." Gin said.

"Get to the point."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro seems ta be hidin' a li'l thing from view called Momo. I'm guessin' they're close since his sister was the one that told meh everythin'. I can get mo' outta her, she's like putty in my hand." Gin said, chuckling when he heard Ichigo laugh gently.

"Perfect. Find out more, but don't kill Rangiku so soon. Keep getting more information and I promise the moment you take her will be worth the wait."

"I'm countin' on that, boss."

* * *

><p>"Jeagerjaques, don't waste my time. Let's go."<p>

Cold azule eyes opened and for a moment, Grimmjow began to talk himself into killing the rich man behind him. He turned, scowling as he followed the aristocrat out of his home with his wife standing by his side. Byakuya had recovered somewhat, but this was his first time out of the house. He seemed his usual self, but Grimmjow smirked at the fact that some fear could be seen in the rich man's eyes. Hisana held onto Byakuya's arms gently as they walked to the limo.

"Where we goin'?" Grimmjow asked, snorting gently when Byakuya looked at him as if he was a pest.

"To the doctor." Hisana whispered, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

Grimmjow muttered under his breath repeatedly after that. His anger toward the more privilege getting to the best of him. Yet, he could not do anything just yet. Grimmjow was indebted to Ichigo for the many things the vengeful man had given him and he knew better then to anger him. Grimmjow stayed a few feet away from the wealthy people when the arrived to the hospital, scaring away anyone lighthearted with his anger eyes.

"Stay here." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow growled lowly at being ordered around, but his eyes narrowed when he saw that the doctor was taking Hisana away and not Byakuya. He grinned, sneaking toward the room and placing his ear against the door to listen to the conversation.

"It seems the tumor in your head is getting too big. We need to do surgery right away, Kuchiki-san."

Grimmjow almost dropped his phone to the floor when the news hit him. Slowly, his grin grew wider and he had to stifle the laughter building up in his throat.

"Is there a possibility that I might die?"

"To be honest, yes. The tumor is so big and the risk of surgery is even more dangerous. To be frank, the chance of your survival is limited."

Grimmjow felt joy and wanted to jump up and down while laughing. He hated the weak and though the woman treated him well, it felt good to know that a weakling might die and break the man he hated.

"… Hisana…"

Grimmjow allowed a low snicker escape his lips. Byakuya sounded pathetic and weak, making this all the sweeter. Grimmjow had enough of the conversation, walking away while pulling out his cellphone.

"Grimmjow, what is the news?"

"Yo, Ichigo. I found out the punk Byakuya's wifey might die soon. Guess she has a tumor in her brain that'll kill her."

"Does Rukia know about this?"

"Doubt it. Both pretty much shield her from any bad thing. It's pathetic, Ichigo. These people make me sick." Grimmjow spat.

"Your time will come. For now, get as much detail as you can and try to have fun."

Grimmjow glared at his phone when Ichigo hung up. He stormed into the waiting room with his hands stuffed into his pockets like a child. Growling lowly, but unable to hide the excited smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>All fallin' ta place, ain't it, King? Gotta love it! We control them all! They're practically our fuckin' puppets. The one I can't wait ta play wit' is Rukia-chan. She'll be so much fun ta taint.<em>

Ichigo stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes burned into his own as a gentle smile appeared on his lips.

"Rukia. She will be coming by soon. Her husband will be touring in a few months and she's upset." Ichigo muttered, his eyes never leaving his own gaze.

_Oh, she wants some comfort. We can give 'er that 'nd so much mo'. Marryin' a rockstar comes wit' a price 'nd we knew it 'fore she got married. I wonder what she's got ta say._

"It will be nothing new to me. It's always the same thing she tells me. Her uncertainties."

_Princess is uncertain. Man, she's makin' this just too easy fer us. We need ta spice things up in it… Didn't Grimmy say sumthin' about her momma havin' sumthin' in her brain? We should tell 'er._

"Not yet. We'll let everything unravel as we watch. It's better we stay out of things."

_Pansy ass. Ya ain't no fun ta talk to. I need ta take control soon. It's borin' bein' locked away all day. Lemme out, King! _

Ichigo glared at his reflection before looking away and staring at his door when he heard footsteps. He ignored _its_ pestering and smiled when Rukia stepped inside his office.

"Rukia-chan, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked, his voice smooth and calming. Rukia sat down on the chair in front of his desk with a sad smile on her face.

"Fine, just needed to get out of my house, Kurosaki-sama." Rukia said, smiling at the man behind the desk, Ichigo's frown deepened before he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"On the phone, you sounded more upset than fine." Ichigo said, opening his critical eyes and staring deeply at Rukia. She shivered gently under his gaze, but tried to keep a strong gaze with the powerful man before turning away.

"Just a little scared. That's all." Rukia whispered, her eyes staring at something and at the same time nothing.

"Scared of your husband cheating on you or scared of losing him to the fame?"

Rukia turned her gaze quickly to Ichigo. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly gaping as Ichigo stared back at her with a stoic gaze. He cocked his head to the side before smiling warmly and chuckling softly.

"Knew it had something to do with that husband of yours. I heard that his band became very popular and even heard they might start touring soon. That's a shame, isn't it?" Ichigo said, watching as Rukia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She took a deep breath, avoiding his gaze as much as she could before looking up at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure I should be talking to you about this, Kurosaki-sama." Rukia said, her knuckles turning white from her holding on tightly to the chair.

"You can trust me. If time has proved anything to you, you can see that I've been there for you since the day I met you. No need to be so hasty, Rukia-chan. We will take good care of you."

A confused look flashed in Rukia's face before anxiousness began to creep up on her once again. She sat up straight, her Kuchiki mask on firmly before narrowing her gaze at the man in front of her.

"What do you mean by 'we', Kurosaki-sama?" Rukia questioned, her voice cold in the air.

_Nice way ta fuck it up, ne King?_

Ichigo closed his eyes, a hand weakly rubbing one eye as he laughed gently. Rukia arched an eyebrow before it fell when Ichigo looked up at her with an all-knowing gaze.

"I've been working almost all night, Rukia-chan. Kinda hard to form sentences right now."

_Nice cover up, but don't fuck this up fer meh. As much as I love seein' the Queen squirm, we gotta be cool around 'er. She ain't an idiot._

Guilt appeared in Rukia's eyes, yet she kept the Kuchiki mask on as she nodded and bowed her head once in an apologetic way.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm just a little tense." Rukia said, raising her head in time to see Ichigo getting to his feet. He looked down at her with a soothing smile before he walked around his desk and placed a hand on top of her head.

"It's fine since it's coming from you, Rukia-chan. Here's my advice for you; You have to allow time to take its course. If it wants you to be happy, it will. If it needs something to happen that might hurt you, that will happen. We have no control over it, so the best thing to do is wait for it to come. You have a good husband, Rukia-chan. I'm positive time will bring you to together eventually."

Rukia stared up at Ichigo in awe before a smile passed her lips. Ichigo soon smelled the faint scent of sakura when she hugged him, her face nuzzling into his chest as she repeated thank you over and over again. Ichigo placed his arms around her, smiling at what was in his grasp.

_I notice ya been yakin' a lot about time, King. So, times gonna be the one ta decide what happens? Che, time ain't got shit on us. We be the ones controlling time. We be killin' peeps slowly and painfully. Ain't that fun, King? We got time wrapped around our finger, just like sweet Rukia-chan._

Ichigo hummed softly at _its_ comment before smiling into Rukia's hair.

* * *

><p><em>Wait another minute here<em>

_Time will kill us after all_

_Can you feel its second hand_

_Wrapped around your neck?_

_Fall into my eyes_

_Fall into my lies_

_But don't you forget_

_The more you turn away_

_The more I want you to_

_**~Cold(But I'm Still Here) by Evans Blue~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there is chapter four! Ha, hoped you all like it. And yes, actually like GinRan. Just because I'm a huge supporter of GinRuki, that doesn't mean I hate every other couple. I may even write a fic of them soon, but gotta see where my plot bunnies will take me with that one.<strong>

**Oh, and one more thing.**

**Hey Ru, you see the new episode of SP yet?**

**Oh and another thing!**

**My birthday will be in three days, so I might update on that day just for the hell of it. So I'll see you all on the 9th****!**


	5. Papercut

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you.**

**Author's Note: As I said, I'll try to update today and I did ^_^. Yes, today is my birthday(Well. here in my state home), I am now legal age to smoke cigarettes in the state I live in. Though I'm not a huge fan of smoking that so I'm not that excited. Meh, on with the show! Hope you like this chapter, Ru. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

><p>The moment Rukia left his office, Ichigo could hear <em>it<em> laugh obnoxiously in his mind. Ichigo was tempted to reach for his bottle of medication, but he knew that would not work well in his favor. _It_ had warned him that if he dared tried to do anything that angered _it_, the price to pay would be deadly. Ichigo could only rub his temple as he sat down and sighed heavily at _its_ laughter.

_I saw the look on ya face, King. Ya wanted ta ravish Queen right then and there._

"Shut up."

_Make meh. Them pills in ya coat can't do shit. Sure, I stay away fer a bit, but I always come back. Imma part of ya, King. Ya neva' gonna get rid of meh._

Ichigo felt his head throb gently, making his fist twitch and tremble slightly. His eyes, once again shifting between a warm hazel to a honey colored frequently, looked down at the scar on the palm of his hand. It stared back at him, reminding him of the night of _its_ creation.

**~Twenty Four Years Ago~**

"Are you ready to go home now, Ichigo?"

"Yes."

His mother, a very beautiful and caring woman, grabbed her young son's chubby hand. Six year old Ichigo smiled widely at his mouth, laughing cheerfully as they walked out of the dojo where his karate classes took place. He waved good-bye to his friends and they waved back, shouting their good-byes as the mother and son walked home in the rain. Ichigo looked up at the rain as it soaked his hair, an umbrella appearing and sheltering him from the relentless rain. His hazel eyes smiled at his mother as they began to cross the street.

Ichigo didn't even get a chance to see the car barreling towards him and his mother. His mother did, and she did what any mother would do for her child. She pushed him away from the on-coming car, and took the full force of the car. Ichigo felt tears burn his eyes when his head hit the rude concrete, but when he opened them, the tears fell when he saw his own mother flying through the air before her body hit the floor like a rag doll.

"MOMMY!"

The driver stepped out from the car, the scent of alcohol filling Ichigo's nose as the man staggered toward him. The frantic man looked at the body of Ichigo's mother before running back into his car. Ichigo's eyes locked with the man's eyes when he started his car. He only looked away and speed off, leaving them to die and a fallen bottle of scotch on the floor. Ichigo crawled to his mother, seeing her horribly injured body traumatized him and made him cry into the stormy, grey sky. He nuzzled his face into her chest, trying not to move her arms that had bits of bone poking crudely from the skin. He sobbed, clutching his mother's shirt as he cried and cried.

That's when he heard the voice.

_Ya are a pansy._

Ichigo looked up, looking around for the owner of the voice. _It _then began to snicker lowly at him, making Ichigo close his eyes tightly.

"Who are you?"

_Ya wanna know? Look at the puddle, ya'll see meh._

Ichigo sniffled as he crawled to the nearby puddle. His eyes stared into a pair of bright yellow eyes, and her screamed before his fist tried to wipe away the image in the water by swatting away the small puddle._ It _began to laugh, echoing loudly in his mind.

"Leave me alone!"

_Imma part of ya. I'm neva' gonna leave ya. I'll be right here 'til ya'r last breath! HAHAHAHAHA!_

"AAHHH!"

Ichigo felt his head throb painfully and he passed out in a pool of his mother's blood that was running down the street due to the rain.

* * *

><p>Young Ichigo watched as his mother laid in a hospital bed, completely still and lifeless. She was in a coma, that he over-heard the doctors say she would never recover from. He was alone in the room as his father spoke to doctors outside, holding his young daughters close. Ichigo envied the young girls, they would not have to mourn for someone they did not know. They would not have to deal with the repercussions of losing someone you loved so much. Ichigo had cried enough, his tears dried and completely gone as he stared at his mother's bruised face. His eyes closed, then they closed tightly when his head began to pound relentlessly in his head.<p>

_Ya motha is betta off dead._

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, covering his tears as _it_ snickered.

_I'm just tellin' it how it is. She's just sufferin' there. Put 'er out of her misery. Kill her._

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Ichigo began to pound his fist on his head, trying to knock the voice out of his head. With every strike, _it_ only laughed harder. _It_ even seemed to have purred when blood began to drip down Ichigo's chin.

"Shut up!"

_HAHAHAHAHA! MAKE MEH!_

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he turned to look up at his father's gaze. Tears and blood seemed to mingle on his round face and Ichigo's bottom lip quivered when he saw his father's expression.

"What are you doing?" Isshin shouted, trying to wipe away the blood off his son's face. Ichigo pointed at his head, more tears pouring from his large eyes.

"The voice in my head won't stop telling me to kill Okasan."

Isshin's eyes shouted disbelief at his son's word. The hand that was wiping away the blood off Ichigo's face retracted quickly, as if his face was something disgusting. The doctors watched from the door, whispering to themselves. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at them as they continued whispering, angering him for some reason.

_Kill 'em too. _

"Shut up dammit!" Ichigo screamed, both at the doctors and the voice in the head. The room would have been silent in Ichigo's head if it was not for the voice crackling in his head.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii! Otosan wants to know if you have taken you medication."<p>

Ichigo, now seventeen, looked over his shoulder to his young sister. Karin's eyes looked at him with boredom, but he could see a small hint of worry in her eyes. Ichigo smiled before nodding and locking back to his mirror.

"Yeah. Tell him I did."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

Ichigo turned and began to walked toward the door. He picked up his backpack, giving Karin enough time to make room for him to pass. As he did, his hand patted her black hair before descending down the stairs. His eyes saw blue hair on his couch and has he passed by it, his fist knocked he head of the teen on the couch.

"What the fuck, berry?"

Grimmjow turned his head, rubbing the spot where he was hit as he glared daggers at the teen. Ichigo's scowl deepened before he began to walk toward the door with Grimmjow following after him. They walked their usual route to school, Grimmjow babbling loudly about something Ichigo wasn't even paying attention to. Ichigo turned his head when he heard a commotion behind him, allowing him to dodge an in-coming fist that was heading toward his face.

Ichigo could see from the corner of his eye that Grimmjow was fighting off two other men, a large grin on his face as he assaulted the men. Ichigo dodged another attack, this time holding onto the wrist of the fist before slamming the man's body on the floor. Ichigo turned his back when he had successfully kept his attacker down, but turned back when he felt a sharp pain run up his spine. Blood dripped from his lips and he turned to see the man smiling at him with a knife in his hand.

Grimmjow had cuts running down his arm, but continued to fight as the men attempted to rob him. Ichigo felt the man reach into his pockets, pulling out his wallet before stabbing him once again. Blood stained his white shirt and Ichigo fell face first to the floor.

"Dumbass!" Grimmjow shouted, now being held back by one of the men as the two other neared him.

"These kids were suppose to be filthy rich. They ain't got shit on them!"

"Then they'll pay with their blood. Kill them and steal their clothes."

Grimmjow glared as the two men neared him with knives in their hand. His eyes shut closed when one of them raised their blade, but opened them when he heard shouts.

"Ichigo!"

Grimmjow could see blood leaking from Ichigo's palm from him blocking the attack. Ichigo paid no attention, instead he laughed and allowed the men to charge him. Grimmjow fell to the floor, cradling his wound and watched as Ichigo somehow defeated each man while laughing. Their blood was now covering Ichigo as he laughed, the three men barely able to run away as Ichigo continued to laugh. But the laugh did not sound Like Ichigo's laugh to Grimmjow's ear.

"Ichigo?"

"King ain't here. Leave a message afta' the motha'fuckin' beep! HAHAHA!"

Grimmjow glared as Ichigo turned to him, still laughing as his palm continued to gush out blood. His cyan eyes watched as _it _continued to laugh before he suddenly stopped and fell limply to the floor. Grimmjow stared at his friend for a moment before scoffing and getting to his feet.

"Fuckin' dumbass. Take your pills next time, pansy."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow smoked outside of the Kurosaki home, waiting for Ichigo to reappear. He grinned when he saw Ichigo step out with his hand bandaged in white gauze, but stopped when Ichigo pointed toward his cut on his neck.<p>

"Oi, berry, what happened back there?" Grimmjow asked, blowing smoke from his nose. Ichigo shrugged his shoulder before taking out his bottle of medication and swallowing three pills.

"It's getting harder to keep _it_ quiet. My dad's taking me to a doctor later to get a stronger medication."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before turning his back and walking back to his home.

"Ya need to be put in a crazy home instead."

* * *

><p>"Otosan?"<p>

Ichigo watched as his sister's shook their father, who laid on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth. His hazel eyes stared at the soulless eyes of his father before he walked to his sisters and covered their eyes. He felt their tears on his hand, and he hushed them gently before sending them to call the police. Once they arrived, they pulled his father's body out and placed him away from public eyes.

"Are you the oldest of his children?"

"Yes, I'm twenty." Ichigo said, looking as his father was placed into a hospital ambulance.

"It seems your father died of a massive heart attack. We will be investigating more and tell you of the updates we make. Will you be taking care of your sisters?"

Ichigo looked at his sisters in his car, huddled together and crying into the blanket they shared. Ichigo looked back at the detective with cold eyes before blowing more smoke from his mouth.

"What do you think?" Ichigo said before walking into the car.

Ichigo felt rage pulsing through his body. He already knew why his father had the massive heart attack. It was no shock to him because he had gotten a call from someone called Sosuke Aizen telling him that his father was the one to be blamed for whatever they did that failed. Ichigo hung up on the man, but it seemed that the man called again and told his father of what was to come because Ichigo had seen the phone nearby his father's corpse. Ichigo dug his nails into the wheel, his eyes flashing gold.

_King be pissed. Wha'cha plan ta do?_

"Get even." Ichigo muttered, his sisters now sleeping so they did not hear their brother speaking to himself.

_Hehe, that's what I wanted ta hear._

**~Present~**

Since then, Ichigo had discovered more of the secret the three families were hiding. He was successful in ending three lives, but he wanted anyone connect to Aizen Sosuke, Kuchiki Ginrei, and Ishida Ryuken to suffer. The plan was becoming easier for him to control, and Ichigo smiled as he saw small droplets of rain begin to fall from the sky.

He could taste revenge on his tongue. It tasted sweet and addictive to him, but he bet that Rukia would taste even sweeter to him.

_Oh, King had a naughty thought. Hehehe._

"Shut up."

_Like I've said 'fore, make meh._

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what stressed me first<em>

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakens when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(It watches everything)_

_So, I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right beneath my skin_

_**~Paper Cut by Linkin Park~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes the chapter is short, but this is just an insight to Ichigo's… craziness. Oh, and if I haven't given Ichigo's age, he's thirty. I hoped you guys enjoyed and review! It is my birthday after all, show some love xD.<strong>

**Bai-Bai!**


	6. You're Goin' Down

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you.**

**Author's Note: Ru! I'm sorry I didn't update last week! I can explain so don't you dare try to throw me anything! *picks up shield* You see, last week I found a book I wrote in my closest while I was rearranging my room. I re-read it and said "Holy mother of Ra, this is horrible!" So I decided to re-write it. I'm not even half-way finished with it, but I forced myself to sit down with the door locked to finish this! So enjoy the chapter I worked very hard on.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

><p>"Rukia-san!"<p>

Orihime and Rangiku opened the large doors of the mansion, making the butler mutter under his breath from their rude entrance. Orihime bowed, apologizing while Rangiku walked deeper into the home. She hummed, folding her arms under her large chest as she looked around the main room. Orihime looked around as well before looking down to see Rangiku pouting childishly at her.

"What is it, Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked, shrieking when Rangiku placed her in a bear hug.

"I don't think Rukia-san is here! Wah! I miss her and her shortness! Ow!"

"Don't make fun of my height!"

"Rukia-san!"

Rukia sputtered as Rangiku flung herself to her, engulfing her with her large breast while Orihime took deep breaths. She began to panic when she saw Rukia waving her arms up and down while Rangiku continued to squeeze her deeper into her breast.

"You're going to kill her, Rangiku-san! Oh no, this is like the time Nel-san visited and did this to Uryuu!" Orihime shrieked as she attempted to pry the happy woman away from the struggling one. Finally released from the deadly hug, Rukia took deep breaths while Rangiku stared dumbfounded at Orihime.

"My boobs won't kill anyone." Rangiku whined, wincing when Rukia stomped on her foot.

"You almost chocked me!" Rukia shouted.

The girls remained silent for a moment before laughing at the jokes. The maids and butlers looked at each other, questioning the sanity of the young women before going on with their duties. They all sat in Rukia's living room, her home just a smaller version of the Kuchiki mansion that was behind the large home. Rangiku smiled at Rukia before winking gently.

"So, how's Renji-san in bed?" Rangiku purred, making Rukia spit out the drink in her mouth. Orihime blinked as soda ran down the side of her before looking over at Rukia with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry Orihime-san. Rangiku-san just caught me off guard with such a personal question that she shouldn't be asking." Rukia said, wiping away the soda on Orihime's face while glaring daggers at Rangiku.

"Come on, Rukia-san; Girls talk about their sex lives all the time. There's no shame." Rangiku said, leaning back on the couch before crossing her long legs.

"Renji is the only man I have been with intimately and I refuse to speak of this in front of you. I don't see you asking Orihime-san about how Uryuu is in bed."

"That's because she's already asked me."

"Difference is that she didn't mind telling me the goods."

"You both are perverts!"

Rukia stared at both Orihime and Rangiku as they giggled. Rangiku's face turned serious when she looked over to see Rukia looking down shamefully at her lap.

"You're not cheating on Renji-san, are you?" Rangiku asked, making Rukia look up at her in shock.

"What? No! I would never do that to him!" Rukia said, looking away from Rangiku when she narrowed her gaze.

"Then why aren't you looking at my eyes. If you have a secret, just say it. We won't judge you one bit." Rangiku said, nodding along with Orihime. Rukia gnawed at her lower lip before sighing and looking up at Rangiku.

"This morning… I kinda… had a wet dream." Rukia muttered, her face crimson while Rangiku cocked her head to the side.

"That isn't a bad thing, Rukia-san. Everyone gets them." Orihime said, her own round face now flushed. Rukia closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly as she tried to find the words.

"It-It was… about… Kurosaki-sama."

Rukia felt the weight of the secret leave her, but the feeling of eyes gawking her was not helping. She sighed, raising her head while her eyes remained closed. Before she opened them, a loud bang came from the door before it was pushed opened.

"You can't be in here!"

"Shut up and where's that little whore!"

Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku stood as they heard the clicking of high heels walking their way. Their eyes widened when they saw Miyu walking towards them in normal clothing instead of the lavish clothing she once wore. Her eyes scanned the area before they fell on Rukia and narrowed heatedly at her.

"You! You ruined my marriage!" Miyu shouted, storming close. Rukia stood her ground, raising her chin when Miyu came face-to-face with her.

"You come to my home to shout crazy things. You must be insane." Rukia said, placing her hands on her hips while Miyu glared at her.

"I know what you did. You wiggled yourself into my marriage and convinced Ichi-chan to divorce so you can have him!" Miyu sneered, pointing arrogantly at Rukia.

"I'm a married woman, Miyu. Why would I want your husband when I have mine?" Rukia spat, making Miyu back away while Rukia took a step forward. Rangiku stood right behind Rukia, smirking proudly while keeping her stance.

"I've seen the way you look at him! Besides, I always knew you were nothing, but a little whore." Miyu sneered, grinning when Rukia glared at her.

"You have the balls to come to my home and insult me. Who do you think you are? Because in my eyes, your nothing, but old news. So, get your ghetto ass out of my house before I call the cops on you, have you kicked out of my home by the police, and have you arrested in front of everyone. Just like Kurosaki-sama did."

Miyu seemed to be shaking with anger. Her lip was curled back in disgust while Rangiku and Orihime tried to stifle their laughter. Rukia raised an eyebrow, folding her arms while Miyu glared at her as if she could make Rukia explode with her eyes. She raised an elegant finger, pointing at Rukia's forehead before poking her there.

"I will beat you to a pulp, you litt-"

"Get out of my daughter's home. Now, you vile woman."

Rukia looked back to see her father standing at the entrance of the room. Byakuya kept his face as calm as ever as he walked toward the two women. Hisana appeared, looking spitefully at Miyu before walking to Rukia's side and holding her arm.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Hisana asked in a tender tone. Rukia nodded before looking at her mother with a warm gaze.

"I'm fine, Okasan." Rukia reassured her mother, looking back to see Miyu backing away from her. Byakuya appeared beside Rukia, touching the side of her face gently before looking back to Miyu.

"Leave before I call the authorities." Byakuya said, moving so he stood in front of Rukia and Hisana. Miyu glared heatedly at Byakuya before looking past him to glare at Rukia.

"This isn't over, Kuchiki!" Miyu spat, leaving the room and slamming the door on her way out. Byakuya kept his gaze toward the door before turning to face Rukia.

"Did she try to harm you?" Byakuya asked, watching as Rukia shook her head.

"I'm fine, Otosan. Just a little riled up." Rukia said, turning to the giggling women behind her.

"Did you see her face?"

"It's mean to laugh at her, but it's just too funny!"

Byakuya sat down as the his daughter and her friends told the whole thing to Hisana. His eyes stared at Rukia as he pondered on the idea of telling his only daughter the news of her mother. He closed his eyes, deciding that now would not be the time. His hand went into the pocket of his suit, pulling out his cellphone as he dialed a certain number.

"Kurosaki Ichigo speaking."

"Your ex-wife just came into my daughter's home and threatened to attack her."

Rukia looked over her shoulder when she heard her father speak. Looking to the ground when his stoic, grey eyes looked over to her direction. She bowed her head before looking up to see her mother grabbing her hand and rub it gently. Byakuya heard Ichigo sigh on the other line before movement was heard.

"Really? I am sorry for that, Byakuya. Would you like me to help you?" Ichigo asked.

"Help by keeping that trash out of my home."

With that, Byakuya hung up and walked to his family. Ichigo stared at the phone when he heard the line, a cold look in his amber eyes. He heard a low scoff before turning to see Grimmjow blowing smoke from his nose. Grimmjow grinned, pulling the large cigar out of his mouth as my smoke poured from his nose.

"Looks like ya got a problem, carrot top." Grimmjow laughed, smoking falling from his lips.

_Miyu be messin' things up. We gots no idea what that crazy bitch told Queen. Gotta get rid of the bitch._

Ichigo narrowed his gaze at Grimmjow before smirking. Ichigo knew Grimmjow would never harm a woman, but one of the three men would love the job. Picking up the phone, Ichigo smiled when he heard the soft chuckle of Ichimaru Gin.

"Ya called my business phone, boss. Ya got an interesting job fer meh?"

_Oh, Miyu's gonna be dyin' soon if ya callin' this bastard. Though, I know ya wanna watch it when it all goes down. The li'l cunt's been in our way fer too long, King. I wanna see 'er blood._

"Ichimaru, can you be at my home around midnight tonight? I want you to end my ex-wife's life." Ichigo said, leaning back in his seat as _it_ was silently cheering in his mind.

"Miyu-san? Oh, well I can do that. Would ya like the death ta be fast or make 'er suffer? I ain't gonna touch her though, I wanna make my night wit' Ran-chan special." Gin said, laughing gently soon after.

_Boob-lady be messing wit' our boy's head. Maybe she's brainwashin' him wit' her tittes?_

"Do what you want, Ichimaru. Just don't let any emotions to grow between you and Rangiku-san. I don't want any mishaps, not when I'm so close." Ichigo warned, making Gin chuckle.

"Ya underestimatin' meh, boss. Ya ain't gotta worry about a thing. Bai-Bai now."

Ichigo pressed the end button on his phone before dialing another number. He had another thing planned, now it was time to act on it. Grimmjow narrowed his gaze when he heard Szayel answering the phone before shaking his head.

"Why you callin' him?" Grimmjow asked, growling when Ichigo silenced him.

"Szayel, I need you to prepare some equipment… I need your help in preserving a dead body…"

* * *

><p>Miyu stumbled out of the bar, a bottle of vodka in her hand as she flipped off the people who had kicked her out. Her clothes were dirty from the bar fight she had just gotten into while her lower lips was cut up. Still, Miyu felt like she was the winner. A lock of black hair in her hand. She walked down a few more blocks when a limousine drove up beside her. Miyu was about to throw the bottle of vodka, but stopped when she saw Ichigo looking out at her from the window.<p>

"Ichi-chan? What do you want?" Miyu slurred, smiling when Ichigo opened the door.

"I've decided to give you another chance. Come on, our home is waiting." Ichigo said, returning the warm smile. Miyu squealed happily before running inside the car, her hands wrapping around Ichigo's neck as she nuzzled his shoulder.

"I knew you'd come-hic-back to me!" Miyu slurred, planting a wet kiss on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo cringed, inwardly disgusted by the feel of her on him before placing his mask back on.

"Driver, take us home."

Grimmjow growled as he drove the lavish car, hating the uniform he was forced to wear. He glanced behind him to see Ichigo smirking at his direction, making him flip him off quickly before looking back to the road.

_Grimmy's gonna kick yer ass. Heh, but I ain't gonna lie; This is fuckin' funny as hell._

Ichigo could not help, but to agree with _it_. Miyu laid her head on Ichigo's tone chest as she continued to speak completely ridiculous things. She believed that Ichigo would realize his mistake and come running back to her. How wrong she was. Ichigo stepped out of the car with Miyu wrapped around him. Grimmjow stepped out, grinning when he saw the disgusted look on Ichigo's face when Miyu kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-chan, I wanna go to bed." Miyu complained as Ichigo walked away from her.<p>

He was silent, walking away from her with a blank expression. Miyu cussed under her breath, following him after a few moments. She watched as he walked down to the basement, the alcohol in her system completely silencing the sirens in her mind that were telling her that this was wrong. She stumbled down the stairs, calling out to Ichigo with every step. The moment her foot touched the basement floor, the lights turned on. She was blinded, but for only a moment. As Miyu opened her eyes, she stared at the one wooden table in the middle of the dark and musky room.

"Ichi-chan? This isn't funny anymore!"

"Who said this was a joke?"

Miyu backed away as three other men stepped out of the shadows, Ichigo standing beside the chair with his back turned to her. Her heart began to race as she tried to piece together what was happening. She recognized two of the men, Ichimaru Gin and Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, but the pink haired man was new to her. He held a large needled in his hand while his smile grew, the reflection of the light causing his glasses to block out his eyes. Miyu looked over at Ichigo as she backed away from Gin, who was stalking towards her with a dagger in his hand.

"Ichigo! What is this?" Miyu screamed, gasping when Gin gripped her wrist and brought her closer to him.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, Miyu. You put this on yourself the moment you stepped into Rukia's home. Remember your place, which is below all who can kill you without a second thought." Ichigo said, looking over his shoulder in time to see Gin stab the shocked woman on her shoulder.

A blood-curdling scream echoed in the sound-proof basement. Gin's laughter mixing in with the sounds of screams and flesh being pierced. He placed her on the wooden chair, licking away the blood that had splattered on his face before raising the dagger that was glowing in the dim light. Miyu raised her heavy head to Ichigo, who only smiled down at her before turning to face her. He cupped her face, chuckling while she whimpered out a 'please'.

"I can't let you live now. Not when I have something your body can finally be useful for. Szayel will be preserving your body. Grimmjow acted as the driver so when they ask my chauffer if I had gone out, he would answer correctly. And I am positive you know why Gin is here. Now, let me enjoy the show. Oh, and scream all you want. It makes this all the sweeter. Gin, continue with this." Ichigo purred, taking a few feet back while Gin appeared beside Miyu.

The dagger gently ran down her throat, leaving a red line underneath her jaw. Miyu squirmed when the steel bit into her right arm, her screams becoming more agonizing as Ichigo watched on in pure ecstasy. _It_ was laughing loudly, the sick and twisted laughter that for once did not annoy the owner of the body.

_Kill 'er. Kill them all! I wanna dance in their blood, King! Wanna watch as their lives flashes in their eyes! Need to kill. Wanna kill! Gimme it, King! Gimme all their blood wit' Queen bathed in it. Gimme 'er too._

_I want 'er, King. She's ours._

Ichigo gave a small nod to_ its_ rant, watching as blood began to pool around the small chair. Miyu's body seemed to twitch and fidget with every stab, but limped once the blade was pulled from her bloody body. Gin was covered in blood, some running down his cheek as he continued to smile. He seemed to be skipping around her, stabbing her at different angles and times. His free hand would occasionally dab into the wound, making her hoarse voice cry out. Gin would merely laugh when she begged before continuing on with his singing.

"Do you have the time to listen to me whine about nothing and everything at once? I am one of those melodramatic fools. Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it! Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometime my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up. I think I'm cracking up! Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?" *

The song continued one while his short burst of laughter mingled with her screaming and sob. Blood practically filled the floor, the noise of Gin's shoes skipping around in it making a light echo in the room. He raised the dagger high above his head before bringing it down to hit her heart. Though it was a waste, Miyu dying moments ago from the blood lost. Szayel shook his head as he neared, his hand running through her blood-matted hair while he clicked his tongue.

"Ichimaru-san, did you have to do this? It will be a lot of hard work to clean the body up." Szayel complained, sighing when Gin shrugged his shoulder.

"Lost control." Gin replied before looking over at Ichigo.

Ichigo was clapping slowly as he walked toward the men, stopping right where the blood began. He had such a pleased smile on his face, placing his hands back in his pocket as he chuckled gently.

"You never cease to amaze me in you work, Ichimaru. Szayel, I'm counting on you to keep the body fresh. Now, I have a call to place."

With that, Ichigo walked to Miyu, and with a glove covered hand, grabbed her wrist before digging her own nails into the skin of his neck. He dragged down the sharp nails, jagged red marks running down his neck once her dropped the hand. The three other men stared at the powerful man, but said nothing as he began to walk out of the basement. Grimmjow followed after him, his lips curled back in a malice grin when his feet stepped into the crimson river on the floor. He stepped into the light kitchen where Ichigo stood with a phone against his ear.

"Yes, police? This is Kurosaki Ichigo and I am here to report my ex-wife. She came into my home, threatened to have me killed, and scratched me… I'll be at my home… Thank you. Goodbye." Ichigo flipped his phone shut before looking over at Grimmjow.

"That makes that crazy shit ya just did more understandable." Grimmjow laughed, making Ichigo chuckle lowly.

"I'm so close, I can practically taste it. Revenge will be mine."

_Ours, ya dipshit. Ya wouldn't be where ya are now wit'out meh. I made ya the man ya are today, remember that, King._

In his mind, Ichigo could see the proud yet crazed grin of _it_ staring back at him. Grimmjow's face became serious as he looked at Ichigo, a worry line running in-between his eyebrows before he scoffed and looked away.

For a moment, Grimmjow began to distrust Ichigo. His cyan eyes picking up the small hint that the rich man would do anything to get what he desired. Even betraying the ones that helped him get to where he was now. Yet, Grimmjow decided it would be best to push that thought away. Only a coward would think such thoughts and only a weakling would do such a dishonest thing as to betray someone. Grimmjow knew Ichigo was no weakling, yet the feeling played at the corner of his mind. Relentless speaking to him.

If only he had listened.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, the police came by while you were out asking if we have seen Miyu-san anywhere."<p>

"What? Why would they do that?"

"I guess she tried to hurt Ichigo-san. Threatened to kill him."

"What? That crazy hag! I hope she gets what she deserves and quick!"

"Don't wish such bad things on a human, Rukia."

"I can't help it, Okasan. That woman sometimes makes me want to slit her throat when I speak to her."

"I'll pray for both your sakes then."

Rukia smiled warmly at her mother as she sipped on her tea. They began to chat once again, carrying on with their lives with no fear in their worlds. While a few houses down, a man was preserving the dead body of the woman whose body was cut up horribly. The only thing seemingly unharmed was her neck.

* * *

><p><em>Take you down<em>

_To the basement_

_You look around, round, round_

_We sit there in silence_

_And I watched you go_

_Down, down, down_

_I feel like I'm flying_

_I got my head in the clouds_

_Never thought I was crazy_

_Until you came around_

_**~You're Goin' Down by Three Days Grace~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ding! Dong! The witch is dead! =D. So, Miyu is the first to get gutted like a fish(Sorry, been watching Scream lately.) but who will be next? Oh how I love playing with your minds! Review and see you all later!<strong>

**And yes, I did name each chapter after the song in the end of their chapter. Bite me if you don't like it =D**

*** Basket Case by Green Day**


	7. Getting Away With Murder

**Author's Note: I'm making this chapter extra Hichi filled because I just saw the completed version of what Ru got me for my birthday and I love it! It's a beautiful drawing of Gin… with me! Muwhahahaha! Fox-man is mine, bitches! XD. See you at the end of the chapter! Oh, and I apologize to the reviewers that were assaulted by Ru. You know what I'm talking about and if you don't remember, look at your last review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'**_

* * *

><p><em>Gotta see mo' blood. Gotta corrupt innocence. Gotta get outta here. Gotta-<em>

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to do my job."

Ichigo glared at the nearby mirror, as if trying to send a message to _it_. He looked back down at the stacks of paper, enjoying the silence and hoping it would last. The silence was broken when _it_ began to laugh while putting dangerous images into Ichigo's mind. Images of Rukia, laying on a bed with only a white blanket covering her nude and curvy body. Her face was flushed, her hand moving rapidly under the sheets as she moaned and withered. Ichigo felt himself harden and growled as _it_ began to cackle loudly at Ichigo's misfortunate.

"Don't make me get the pills." Ichigo growled.

_Try it. I dare ya. I know ya'll be crawlin' back ta meh in no time. Beggin' fer my help. So, make ya choice, King._

Ichigo sighed in defeat. He did owe a lot of his achievement so far on _it_, but he was just too proud to admit it to the ghastly voice. Instead, Ichigo only blocked out the voice as it continued to snicker in victory. Ichigo began to get lost in his work, boring _it_ and making _it_ look through the memories.

_King, ya such a pansy. I should be the one in control. Ya too weak._

Ichigo was about to respond to _its_ taunts, but stopped when the door was opened. Szayel walked in, wearing his lab coat and removing the face mask to reveal his mischievous smile. Ichigo saw the blood on his coat, smiling back at the memory of Miyu's death. Ichigo looked back to the man and leaned back in his chair.

"Did you finish, Szayel?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the body is well preserved and ready for your use. Why are you saving her body? I say we dump her in a lake." Szayel hummed.

_King, ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin', right? I've been tryin' ta figure out why ya wanted ta keep Miyu's body 'nd I just got an idea. Ya plannin' on plantin' it on someone._

Ichigo only smiled to _its_ reasoning before chuckling. Szayel had a confused look on his face, but remained quiet as Ichigo stood up and walked to the nearby window. His eyes scanned the three house around him, watching as Renji stepped out of his car and walked toward the main house of the Kuchiki estate.

"I can't tell you my reasons yet. Just know that you will find out soon enough." With that said, Ichigo waved off the pink-haired man. Once the door was closed, Ichigo heard _it_ snicker in excitement.

_Who ya gonna do it ta? Is it Bya-Bya? That ass wouldn' last one day in jail! He'd become someone's bitch the minute he shows up!_

"I'm not telling you, but I should reward you for getting me this far."

Ichigo smirked when he felt _it_ become completely serious. He could see _its_ staring back at him in the reflection in the mirror, they seemed to be glowing in excitement. The reflection seemingly smiled widely at him, the grin traitorous and sadistic.

_Now ya talkin'. Wha'cha got planned? I'm all ears._

"Grimmjow has the week off and I need someone to pay Ishida… a little visit. I don't want him dead, but do enjoy yourself." Ichigo said.

… _Ya want meh ta go over there 'nd beat the shit outta the nerd. Why?_

"Szayel has been feeding them false hope of having a child. Yesterday, I told them to tell the couple that Inoue-san was pregnant. Imagine how much she will break when her husband and father-in-law disappear? Grimmjow already has the old man. I just need you to get Ishida. Can you do it, or not?"

_Che, ya askin' as if I neva' killed 'fore. Of course I can do it, but I won't promise Ishida will be in one piece._

"That doesn't matter. As long as he is alive. Bring him to the basement when you take him and have your fun there. I've ordered Gin to keep an eye on you. I will be taking control again the moment the sun rises again. Do we have a deal?"

_Fine. Hehehe, can't wait ta feel some blood! Gimme it, King. Give me ya body!_

The once hazel eyes turned a bright golden. The scowl on his face now a twisted grin. _It_ looked up and down the body he shared with Ichigo. Snickering before turning around to the door. _It _walked down the stairs, a skip in his walk from his excitement. _Its_ smile may have belonged to something vile, but it could also fit on a young child on Christmas Day. The maids and butlers all moved away from _it_ as _it_ stepped out of the house and walked down toward the Ishida home.

"Yo!"

_It_ turned when _it_ heard the familiar voice of Grimmjow. The green-haired man stomped toward him, holding a black bag. Grimmjow stopped a few feet away, his eyes narrowing at the golden ones staring back at him.

"You ain't Ichigo. You're the fucked up thing inside of him." Grimmjow said, recognizing the strange eye color and odd facial expression.

"'Nd? Ya gotta a problem wit' that, Grimmy?" _It_ said, snickering when Grimmjow glared heatedly at him. With a quick jerk, Grimmjow tossed the black bag to _its_ direction. _It _caught it with no trouble, his eyebrow quirked as he opened up the bag.

"It's a mask, dipshit. Ichigo told me he'd have you do something and told me to wait here for you. Go, my boys are keepin' an eye out. Make it quick." Grimmjow said, turning to walk away. He twisted to face _it_ when he felt something hitting his head, the black bag on the floor.

"I ain't gonna need it. My fun begins in the basement. Just make sure Inoue stays outta my way." _It_ said, walking away while Grimmjow cursed _it_ under his breath.

_It_ stepped onto the front porch of the Ishida home. The smallest compared to all the others. While placing the most natural face Ichigo made, which is usually just a scowl or smile, _it_ chuckled when he heard shouting coming from the home.

"I said I have it!"

The door swung open, revealing a tired and irritated Ishida. There were bags under his eyes, making him appear older than he truly was. His dark blue eyes narrowed at _it _before he stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"Kurosaki, what brings you here?" Ishida asked, lifting up his slipping glasses.

"I just came by ta visit you. Thought I'd just see how ya were." _It_ said, trying to mask _its_ natural accent. Ishida quirked an eyebrow before stepping out of the home and leaning against the door.

"The moment I heard that my wife was pregnant, I discover that my Otosan has been missing for three days. How do you think I feel, Kurosaki." Uryuu said, crossing his arms. _It_ placed look of false sympathy before patting the shorter man on the back.

"Ya know, it looks like you nee some time ta talk it out. Come by my home. I promise ta let ya do all the talking. I want ta help you in ya time of need." _It_ said, smirking when Uryuu sighed and nodded his head.

"My wife is at Hitsugaya-san's home speaking to Rangiku-san. I have some time to spare." Uryuu said, following _it_ as they walked toward the home.

Grimmjow watched in disbelief as _it_ walked calmly back into the home with Uryuu following after him. He grinned, smoke spilling from his lips and nose as he watched _it_ open the door for the skinny man and stepped inside.

"Grim, can we steal some stuff from the skinny bastard's home? He's gonna die anyway." Nnoitra, a tall and lanky man with a toothy smile, asked.

"No. Can't make it look suspicious. Tell everyone to go back home. Tell Ulquiorra that I'm gonna need him to call me later. I need him to do something for me.." Grimmjow said, his tone and face completely serious as he stared at the large home.

* * *

><p>Uryuu sat down at the large dinner table, a cup of coffee warming his unusual cold hands. <em>It<em> watched on, completely bored as Uryuu spoke of his uncertainties. Finally, deciding that he had waited long enough, _it_ stood up and placed a hand on Uryuu's shoulder.

"Ya miss your father, don't you?" _It_ whispered, grinning when he saw Uryuu nod once.

The hand on Uryuu's shoulder tightened, signaling for him to stand to his feet. The dark-haired man watched as _it_ walked toward the basement door, narrowing his gaze when the door was opened. _It_ turned back to face him, grinning and leaning against the door frame. Uryuu's eyes widened when he heard a faint cry for help coming from the dark basement. He rushed down, pushing _it_ aside and running down the stairs. _It_ only cackled before slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

"Otosan!"

"Uryuu?"

Uryuu's eyes were filled with a combination of fear and rage. His father sat, bound to a chair, and covered in injuries. Ryuken was able to only open one eye, smiling weakly at his son. Uryuu ran toward him, trying to remove the bounds of his body quickly.

"You came to save me." Ryuken spoke weakly.

"Naw, he's here ta stay fer a bit."

Both men stared at the 'man' standing at the foot of the stairs. A wicked grin was on his face, his tongue slowly slipping from his lips and licking his bottom lip in excitement. He stepped forward, forgetting to act as the man they all knew him as. Ichimaru Gin stepped out of the shadows of the basement, humming as he licked away some blood from his dagger.

"Why are you doing this?" Uryuu shouted, standing so he blocked _its_ view. _It_ only laughed, _its_ chilling and crazed laugh echoing off the walls.

"Why? Well, ya know damn well why. King's daddy died 'cause of ya family's mistakes. Now King wants meh ta play a li'l game wit' ya!"

_Listen to me; I want you to have fun, but I want you to end one of their lives. Kill only one of them._

_It_ tapped his chin when he heard King's voice echo in his head. _It_ smirked, knowing that King still had some power, but not enough to control him. His golden colored eyes looked at the father and son, grinning at both of them before stepping forward.

"Uryuu, wanna play a game? I like playin' games!" _It_ laughed, grabbing Uryuu by his collar and pulling him closer to his body. _It_ quickly tossed the skinner man to the side before stepping down on Uryuu's back, trying to crush the smaller man beneath his feet.

"Ay, fox-face, ya got anotha one of those blades on ya?" _It_ asked, looking over his shoulder. Gin hummed before nodding and disappearing once again into the shadows.

"Boss man wanted meh ta give you this one if ya asked fer a blade. Says you'll like this one a lot."

_It_ easily caught the blade once Gin appeared from the shadows. With _its_ free hand, _it_ unsheathed the blade and cackled at the blade. It was all black, the hilt a mixture of red and a swastika-like hilt. _It _could see _its_ golden eyes staring back at him before looking down at the struggling man. Grabbing a fist-full of black hair, _it_ shoved the blade deep into Uryuu's shoulder. A scream mixed with a cackle before another cut was delivered beneath the ribs of the younger man.

_It_ swung his head back in pure joy and satisfaction after delivering a shallow cut onto Uryuu's body. Blood dripped down _its_ face, drenching and tainting the white suit Ichigo had been wearing when he allowed _it_ to take full control. Ryuken was forced to watch one, a blade to his neck by Gin while Uryuu was laying on the floor.

The black blade dripped blood slowly onto _its_ hand. Raising it to _its_ mouth, he took his time slowly licking away the metallic tasting liquid. _It_ licked _its_ bottom lip, inching his face closer to the bloody face of Uryuu.

"Ya gonna pay fer the sins ya father made. But don't think he's gonna get off so lucky. He's gonna pay wit' a bigger price." _It_ cooed, laughing when Uryuu moaned from the blade digging into his palm.

_It_ took a few feet away from the father and son, examining both before placing the black blade against the wall. _It_ looked over at Gin, extending his hand after pointing to the gun on Gin's hips. Obediently, Gin gave _it_ the gun before standing back-to-back with it. _It_ looked at the black gun, his finger curling around the trigger before pointing it toward their direction.

"Only one of ya can live. Who wants ya die?" _It _said, his free hand running through his orange hair. Father and son stared at each other before Ryuken looked back at _it_.

"Those are my sins. I should pay for them with my life." Ryuken said, making Uryuu struggle weakly against his restraints.

"Fine wit' meh."

"No!"

_BANG!_

Ryuken's eyes rolled behind his head. Blood slowly began to slip from the wound in-between his eyes. His body went limp, his head falling back and causing the chair to crash to the ground. Uryuu tried to hold back the tears brimming in his eyes and turned away from his father's now lifeless body. _It_ only smirked before giving the gun back to Gin and staring at the sobbing man.

"He was going to be a grandfather." Uryuu sobbed.

_It_ scoffed loudly before making his way back to the sobbing man. _It_ grabbed Uryuu's hair and pulled his head back. Inching _its _face closer until _it_ could whisper into Uryuu's ear, _it_ grinned before saying;

"No he wasn't. Ya wifey ain't pregnant. The bitch is sterile."

_It_ watched with satisfaction as Uryuu looked up at him in shock. _It _only pushed the chair back until it fell to the ground, landing in a pool of Ryuken's blood. Stepping until _it_ loomed over the bloody man, _it_ cracked _its_ knuckles before kneeling down.

"We got 'til sunup ta keep playin'. That's a good five hours. Ya ready ta play some mo'?"

* * *

><p><em>It<em> stared at the body of Ryuken, smoking a ciagreet with Gin and taking a break from torturing the young Ishida. Uryuu laid passed out in a mixture of his blood and the blood of his father. Gin looked down at his watch, looking over at _it_ before getting to his feet.

"Boss man is gonna be takin' control soon." Gin said.

_It_ only remained silent, picking at the dry blood on his arm. Golden eyes stared at Gin, making him chuckle at the agitated look on _its_ face. _It_ got to _its_ feet, pulling out his cellphone and walking up the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Rukia-chan, we need to have a word."

_What are you doing? Hang up now._

_It_ only smirked as he copied Ichigo's voice and convinced the young Abarai to come and visit him. Once _it _hung up, _it_ could hear and feel Ichigo rage as he began to rant at him.

_Stop this now! Don't ruin this for me!_

"I'm doin' ya a favor, King. Ya've been achin' ta get inside Queen. I'm just gonna speed up the processes."

_It_ bathed quickly, feeling a bit of lose as the blood was washed away from _its_ body. _It_ then began to dress in an all black suit, looking out toward the door when _it_ heard the doorbell ring.

"King, ya ready ta play anotha' game?"

_You think I'm going to allow this. Don't let your lust get in the way. We will get Rukia-chan, you have to be patient._

"I've been patient enough. I wanna corrupt our Queen."

_It_ walked down the stairs, cussing when he felt the body become heavy and harder to control. A hand covered _its_ left eye and _it_ looked at the reflection in a portrait to see one hazel eye.

"Don't ruin this fer meh! I gotta do this! I gotta-"

_You're done having your fun. It's time I take back my body._

Rukia stood outside the door, yawning as the sun began to rise over the cal-de-sac. She was tired, but never one to stand up one of the main men in her life. She jumped slightly when she heard a bang coming from the door before it was practically ripped opened. Her midnight-blue eyes stared up at the hazel eyes of Ichigo. He smiled down at her before rubbing his arm and making way for her to step inside.

"Tripped and hit the door. I'm sorry for calling you in this late. I just need you to-"

_I'll get even wit' ya, King! This ain't over! I'll be there when ya make Queen ours! Her blood is mine! Ya hear meh? Mine! HAHAHAHAHA!_

Ichigo could only try to muffle _its_ protest as he continued speaking to the slightly confused yet happy Rukia.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness<em>

_I need to calculate_

_What creates my own madness_

_And I'm addicted to your punishment_

_And you're the master_

_And I am waiting for disaster_

_I'm feeling irrational, so confrontational_

_To tell the truth again_

_I'm getting away with murder_

_And is it impossible to never tell the truth?_

_But reality is I'm getting away with murder._

_**~Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you all enjoyed this Hichi filled chapter! More insanity will come next week. Until then, review or just enjoy the madness I create.<strong>

**Oh, and here you go, Ru! *pulls out a naked Hichigo wrapped in a red bow***

**Hichi: Wha'cha doin'? Lemme out so I can kill ya!**

**DLB: No, I'd rather live my life. So, here's a little present from me to you. Enjoy your naked Hichi, Ru!**


	8. Blood On My Hands

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday fic from me to you.**

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm having a chocolate over-dose due to Halloween. Damn you Snickers and Reese Cups! I hate you and your yummy-ness! Well, enough about my boring life. On with the show =D.**

**Oh, and Ru, I gotta a small surprise in here you're gonna love =3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~One Week Later~<strong>

Orihime clung to Rangiku's shoulder as she sobbed pitifully. A coffin was slowly descending down to the ground, inside of it was the body of Ishida Ryuken. His body was discovered near a club where Renji and his band were playing a day before. Uryuu was still missing, no one knew where the soon-to-be "father" was. Rukia kept a stoic face along side of her father and mother.

She honestly believed the man was too cruel toward his son and daughter-in-law, so it was easy for her to keep a neutral face. However, Rukia could see something in her father's usually cold eyes, something that deeply disturbed her. She hoped that she was merely seeing things, but she saw a small glimmer of self-blaming. His eyes, however, stared not at the coffin, but in the direction of the man across from them.

Ichigo's face showed some pain, but it was all a mask to satisfy those around him. On the inside, he and _it_ were celebrating the first death of one of the men that killed his father. Ichigo could feel Byakuya's heavy gaze on him, but he could care less of the man's stare. His daughter's stare did have an affect on him. Ichigo truly did despise the mask Rukia used to cloak her true feelings. He felt as if she was lying to him, and he would not have that.

As the ceremony continued, Ichigo began to feel _it_ clawing at the edges of mind. Ichigo knew that _it_ wanted to come out, for blood and to have Rukia, but Ichigo could not afford to have any slip ups. He almost had one family down. His sights went from staring at the emotionless angel, to the sobbing woman crying like a weakling.

Ichigo would feel no pity in ending the woman's life. She chose to marry the son of the man involved in his father's death. She, as well as those all connected, will feel his wrath. Finally coming to an end, the priest left and Ichigo made his way to Orihime. He placed a grieving smile on his face before petting her head, making Orihime raise her head and turn to him.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as she sobbed weakly. From the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see Rukia staring at him. A bit of jealousy in her indigo eyes made _it_ and himself smirk in satisfaction. Ichigo gently began to pat Orihime's head, shushing her as her tears stand her face.

"I'm so sorry for randomly hugging you. I just can't help. You've helped me and Rukia-san so much and… and… I'm just so-"

Her words were cut off when Ichigo placed a finger on her lips and silenced her with a calm look. She, like every other person that had believed in his act, fell silent and looked up at him as if he was a god. His hand pulled away from her mouth and he gently pulled her away before rubbing her shoulders.

"I have men looking for your husband. You two will be reunited soon. Don't worry about it, because I promise you that."

_Real soon, huh? Hehe, she gonna die too, King? I ain't into killin' women, but she needs ta pay fer the family she married into sins. They all gotta pay. Every last one of them._

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed in relief, the stack of paper work finally complete. He got to his feet, running his hand through his snow-white hair before stretching. A gentle knock came from his door before it was opened.<p>

"Shiro-chan~~"

His eyebrow twitched and Toshiro turned to the round and happy face of Hinamori Momo, his childhood friend and secret fiancé. His turquoise eyes seemed unfazed, but he would not deny the smile creeping on his face when she felt Momo kiss his cheek gently. The innocent kiss turned into a loving kiss when she pecked his lips too many times. Both were lost in thought, not even noticing the footsteps that were inching closer.

"Ain't that adorable?"

"Ichimaru!"

Toshiro glared at the smiling man heatedly while Momo hid behind him in embarrassment and shock. In a matter of seconds, they were discovered. Gin's smile grew wider, nearly covering his whole face. His fingers played with the flower on Toshiro's desk, his smile splitting so a soft chuckle could escape his lips.

"Ya got an adorable li'l friend here… Shiro-chan." Gin teased, placing his hands behind his back when he heard Toshiro growl.

"If you tell a soul-"

"My lips are sealed. Ya ain't gotta worry about anythin'. I'd neva' do anythin' ta harm my boss." Gin said, turning his back and heading toward the door.

"Although, I do wanna know sumthin' 'nd if ya don't tell meh, ya li'l secret won't be a secret fer long." Gin said.

Toshiro and Momo stared wide-eyed at the pale man across from them. Gin merely continued to hum, patting his finger on his chin as if pondering on a thought. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gin raised one finger in the air and pointed toward Momo's direction.

"I wanna know wha'cha last name is." Gin said.

Both Toshiro and Momo stared at each other before Momo turned to the pale man. Summoning as much courage as she could, Momo crossed her arms and raised her chin high.

"If you promise, then I'll tell you. It's Hinamori."

"Ah. I see. Well, what a pretty name ta go wit' a pretty girl. Bai-Bai Momo-chan… Shiro-chan."

"Call me that one more time and I'll-"

The door was slammed shut, cutting Toshiro mid-sentence. The couple stared at the door for a moment before turning to one another. Both were regretting having to cover up for what was humanly right, but neither of them wanted to have to suffer the criticism of the media. So, they merely continued where they stared, both trying to get over the presence of the eerie man.

* * *

><p>Renji held Rukia close to his body as she continued to bark at him. Recently, a magazine had published a story of a woman that was supposedly in an affair with the up-and-coming rockstar. Rukia had discovered this while she was over at Ichigo's home, the magazine staring straight at her when Ichigo pushed it toward her direction. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she did her best to hold them back as Renji began to speak.<p>

"Whoever wrote that is a liar!"

"Really? Then how do they know about how far your tattoos actually go, you baka!" Rukia shouted, struggling against his grasp.

After a few more moments of horrible arguing, the couple turned toward the door when it was slammed opened. Byakuya walked in calmly, his hand brushing his coat of any dirt while his eyes burned into Renji's skull.

"How dare you make my daughter cry. Do wish for me to end your life, Abarai?" Byakuya said, his eyes screaming rage as he neared.

"I haven't done anything!" Renji barked back.

"Just go, Renji. Please… I can't talk to you right now."

"But Rukia-"

"Go!"

The room fell silent. Renji stared at Rukia, begging her to believe him with his eyes. She only turned away from his gaze, allowing her tears to finally fall on her father's shirt. Byakuya glared at Renji, watching as the red-head left with no more hassle, Once the door closed, Byakuya held his daughter closer to his chest, kissing the top of her head as she clung to his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked down from his office window with a small smirk. He watched as Renji stormed out of the Kuchiki home and into his car. His hazel eyes turned to the woman standing beside Grimmjow, nodding at her while she only scowled back at his expression.<p>

"Great job, Ru." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow growled in annoyance before wrapping an arm possessively around Ru's waist. Ru only chuckled, her scowl falling when she felt Grimmjow bury into her neck and bite her playfully.

"No prob. As long as it helps this fuckin' idiot here, it ain't a problem. Though, I'm kinda creeped out tha' ya actually know how far that dude's tattoos actually go. Ya stalkin' people, ain't ya?" Ru said, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side. Ichigo only cocked an eyebrow at her and turned his back to her.

"Your work here is done. You can leave now." Ichigo said.

Ru only scoffed before looking over at Grimmjow. She grinned when Grimmjow signaled for her to leave. As she walked away, her hand grasped Grimmjow's ass for a moment before running out as the teal-haired man shouted at her.

"Ya'll get it when I get home!" Grimmjow barked, earning him a loud cackle from the woman.

"You have always had a weird taste in women." Ichigo said, making Grimmjow turn back to him.

"Jealous 'cause my woman is actually my woman and isn't married to a rockstar. Damn, I think I struck a nerve!" Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo only glared at the laughing Grimmjow before he smirked and sat down in his chair.

"Seems like everything is falling into place. Media today would believe any woman that comes to them saying that they had an affair with a star. They feed off the gossip and drink it dry like a sponge. Now, Rukia should be coming at any moment. But first, I have to deal with one other woman. Grimmjow, wake up Uryuu. I think it's time he and his wife have a little chat." Ichigo said, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

_Tick tock, King. I wanna see mo' blood. My patience be runnin' thin. Gimme Ishida's woman. Let me do the deed._

"Feh, what do I get outta it?"

"You can kill Uryuu."

Both men stared at each other, time suspended for just a moment before returning to normal. Grimmjow's grin turned sadistic, his eyes wide with excitement while Ichigo smirked at his friend. Ichigo knew Grimmjow himself was a deadly man, maybe even more of a psychotic killer than Gin, and he also knew that the teal-haired man had been dying to kill off some steam.

"Ya gotta a deal, berry. Just keep the ditsy girl from seein' it. I ain't into killing in front of women." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo nodded before picking up his phone and dialing a certain number.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting me over, Kurosaki-kun. I've been… kinda lonely without Uryuu."<p>

Ichigo allowed Orihime to walk into his home. His grip on the gun in his pocket tightened as Orihime sat down across from Ichigo. Both began to have useless chatter, Ichigo more so picking into Orihime's mind and making her cry at the lost of her father-in-law and the disappearance of her husband.

"You're a very strong woman, Ishida-san. What would you do to be able to see your husband one more time?"

Orihime stared up at Ichigo as if he was going to deliver a miracle. She clasped her hand together, her tears hitting the floor as she leaned forward in her seat. Ichigo could see the desperation in her grey eyes and _it_ seemed to be thieving in her pain.

"I'd sell my soul to a demon!"

That was all Ichigo need. With his mask still firmly in place, Ichigo extended his hand, making Orihime stare at it before staring up into his eyes. Ichigo smiled warmly at her, as he spoke, his voice soothed her emotional wounds. He began to tell her that he had a way to reunite the lovers, and she was foolish enough to actually sell her life to the man in front of her.

"I will reunite you to him. Follow me."

Without hesitation ofrany kind of thinking, Orihime got to her feet and followed Ichigo to the door of his basement. No second thoughts came to her head as she walked into the abyss of the basement, her love for her husband egging her on. Even as the door was shut behind her and the darkness made it difficult for her to see the steps, she believed in Ichigo's words that she would be reunited with the love of her life.

Only when the lights were switched on, did she see what was hiding behind the darkness.

Uryuu was on his feet, wounds seemed to cover his body. He seemed beaten, not looking at all like the man Orihime loved. Ropes kept his feet and hands in place, a shining and long knife to his neck. Grimmjow glared toward Ichigo's direction before pointing at Orihime's direction.

"I told you not to bring her here while I killed him!"

Orihime screamed when her husband opened his eyes. He was barely clinging to life and she felt powerless as he stared back at her. Uryuu shook his head before weakly turning his gaze to Ichigo. He was silently pleading for Ichigo not to make his wife suffer, but Ichigo only chuckled before reaching into his pockets.

"So you won't kill him?"

"Not 'till she leaves."

"That's too bad to hear then."

Grimmjow heard the sound of Ichigo's gun going off once before the body in his grasp went limp. Orihime stared as the life began to fade in Uryuu's eyes, his lips moving weakly and his last words barely able to say;

"I love you, Orihime."

Blood fell to the ground like rain. The scream of pure horror and pain filled the room as a young woman quickly lost her true love to the man believed to have a heart of a saint. She sobbed louder, her heart aching and her soul begging to be released from its earth bound body so it could once again reunite with the soul of the man that now laid in a puddle of crimson, the same liquid that can cause life and death.

Her knees buckled and soon, she was kneeling on the floor screaming at the leaky, moldy roof of a horrid building in vain.

A soft, soothing chuckle whispers gently in the air. Cold steel touches her throat and gently breath runs down her tear covered neck.

"Do you wish for me to end it now, Inoue-san?"

That voice…

The tone so sweet. Sounding almost identical to a mother's caring voice as she soothed the small cut on her child's knee with a soft lullaby. Her heart beated erratically once again, her sob slowly dying before she nodded pitifully.

"Your wish is granted."

Ichigo was about to pull the trigger, when a hand wrapped around his wrist and dug into the skin. Burning hazel met heated blue and best friends glared at one another as the woman continued to sob. Grimmjow seemed to actually be growling at Ichigo, his nostrils flaring as Ichigo cocked his eyebrow.

"That was suppose to be my kill!" Grimmjow shouted, pointing his knife toward the lifeless body of Uryuu.

"You were wasting my time. If you want, you can kill the woman." Ichigo said, gesturing to Orihime. Her eyes widened when Grimmjow looked over at her with irritation.

"You know I don't kill women." Grimmjow seethed, grabbing the edge of Ichigo's collar.

Ichigo only sighed before patting Grimmjow's shoulder, bring Grimmjow's closer until it was in an embrace Grimmjow went tense in Ichigo's grasp, but before he could pull away, a mind-blowing pain erupted and sent blood spilling from his lips. Grimmjow coughed his own blood onto Ichigo's shoulder, making Ichigo smirk against Grimmjow's ear before chuckling softly.

"You're becoming a problem. Now, I'm getting rid of you." Ichigo said, holding his smoking gun while allowing Grimmjow to fall to the floor.

Orihime screamed when Grimmjow fell and his body seemed limp. She was now terrified of the man she believed she could trust as he turned his gaze to her. He smiled warmly at her before kneeling down to look her straight in the eye. She stiffened when his hand began to pet her head, but did not cry out when he pointed the gun at her.

"You will be added to my list."

"Please! I'm with child!"

"No, you're not. A sterile woman can never bear children, and that's all you are. You were never pregnant. You could never bring a child to this world. Your line ends here."

* * *

><p>Gin walked down to the basement when he heard gunshots only to find three people on the ground in blood. To his surprise, Grimmjow was one of the bodies on the cold ground. He turned his eyes to Ichigo, who was getting to his feet, with a bit of blood on his hand. Orihime laid on the floor, blood sweeping from the wound in her stomach. Ichigo looked over at Gin and brushed past him as if nothing odd had just happened.<p>

"Get rid of Uryuu and Orihime's bodies." Ichigo simply stated.

"Wha' about Grimmjow's body?"

There was a moment of silence, neither of them turning to look at each other. Gin stared at Grimmjow's form, his smile gone and a true look of disappointment on his face. Gin had actually grown to like Grimmjow, but he was not surprised that the man would have died by his boss's hand. Ichigo's footsteps continued and he opened the door without looking back.

"Leave it there. Look into his dead eyes, Gin. Betray me and I'll kill you."

Gin disappeared into the darkness's embrace when the door was closed. Gin turned on the light in the basement and bent down beside Grimmjow's body. He pressed his finger against Grimmjow's throat and for a moment, a jolt of shock went through his body. His trademark grin returned in full force and he stood up while pulling out the hard alcohol from his shirt's pocket. He placed it beside Grimmjow's body before placing beside the forgotten blade.

"Have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>~Four Days Later~<strong>

Rangiku and Rukia stared at the Orihime. She was in a coma that doctors believed she would never come out of. Her body, along with the dead body of Orihime's husband, were discovered three days ago by a ditch. Orihime miraculously survived the shot, yet the attack and trauma in Uryuu's body was his death. Rangiku tightened her hold on Rukia's hand and Rukia could feel some of her friend's tears running down her arm.

"Who could do this to Orihime? Who?"

Rukia took a deep and shaky breath before shaking her head. The tears were now rolling down freely on her face. Rukia felt the warm embrace of her friend, but did nothing to stop the terrible ache in her chest. Rukia could only wrap her arms around Rangiku's neck before whispering;

"A soulless being."

As the two silently prayed, lethal eyes stared at Rukia with a burning passion. Revenge seemed to mutate his grin and his eyes screamed insanity as he watched Rukia cry softly. A snicker escaped his lips, revealing the sharp canines teeth.

**~Three Days Ago~**

Bright, blue eyes snapped opened. Pain was throbbing thought his body and his blood was clotting slowly. He turned his throbbing head to see the knife he was using and a bottle of alcohol beside him. The memory of Ichigo's betrayal replayed in his head, making him growl and pound his fist against the cold, cement floor.

No one betrayed Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

His sat up, his hand grasping his gushing wound while his other hand grabbed hold of the lighter in his pants. He thanked whoever left the bottle of booze and knife beside him before tearing of pieces of his clothes. He stuffed the torn pieces of clothes in his mouth before heating up his blade with the lighter, waiting before it began to turn red hot.

With no time to react, Grimmjow placed the some of the booze into his wound before placing the hot steel against his wound.

Pain seemed to shooting through his veins, but he managed to muffle his cries as he pressed the steel harder to his wound. Once he felt the steel cool down, Grimmjow ripped the clothes from his mouth and chugged down enough booze to help numb the pain.

He continued to do this until his wounds closed over.

**~Present~**

Grimmjow stared at the two women in the room of Orihime. He did not care for two of them and had his sights on just one of them. The one that the man that betrayed him seem to be obsessed with. Placing his sunglasses back on his face, Grimmjow slipped away. Silently plotting to get even with the man that tried to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>You felt the coldness in my eyes<em>

_And something I'm not revealing_

_Though you got use to my disguise_

_You can't shake this awful feeling_

_It's the me I let you know_

_And I'll never show_

_I have my reasons._

_Hate to say that I told you so_

_But I told you so_

_There's blood on my hands_

_Like the blood in you_

_Some things can't be treated_

_So don't make me_

_Don't make me be myself around you_

_**~Blood on my Hands by The Used~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo is crazy. XD. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review or I'll send evil Ichi on your ass! Though… I know Ru would love to have him ;). Bai-Bai!<strong>


	9. Dance With The Devil

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you.**

**Author's Note: Finally! It's finally cold where I live and I love it! Love this time of year XD. Too bad it doesn't snow here, that would make this even better. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. And Ru, this chapter should make you very happy XD.**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ya moron! The bitch ain't dead! How the fuck did this happen? Ya messin' up, King.<em>

Ichigo stared at the news with furrowed eyebrows. His hand was tapping on the armchair and his left eyebrow began to twitch as _it_ continued to rant about his mistakes. Ichigo shut the TV off and grabbed his phone, closing his eyes and waiting for the certain person to answer.

"What can I help ya wit' today, boss?" Gin asked.

"I need you to finish Orihime off. I need her dead." Ichigo said, his scowl deepening when he heard Gin click his tongue.

"Can't do that. I got asked ta do anotha' job 'nd ain't in town ta be able ta help ya." Gin said, making Ichigo take a deep breath.

"What about that other woman you sometime work with?" Ichigo asked, his fingers tapping faster on the armchair.

"She be out visitin' her family. Sorry, but I can't help ya 'til I get back 'nd that'll be in a week or so." Gin replied.

"I need someone to kill Orihime now, not in a week, Ichimaru." Ichigo hissed, making _it_ claw in his mind.

"Then ya're in a pickle. If only ya hadn't gone off 'nd killed Grimmy. He could've helped ya out. Talk ta meh when ya actually need meh, boss. It's time I get back to work." With that, Gin hung up on the angry man.

Ichigo stood up from his seat, looking through his contracts to see if he could find anyone who could do the job and not screw up. His eyes seemed to glow when the phone revealed one contact. He smirked before quickly calling the number and placing the phone to his ear.

"Yo."

"Ru, I have a job for you."

* * *

><p>The smell of medical supplies and cleanliness clung to her nose. Ru walked through the hospital's hallways, wearing a white mask to hide her face. A long black coat covered her body, to hide the fact that she was a female. She grinned behind the mask when she saw the room that belonged to Orihime and stepped inside. The light of the moon was the only thing Ru needed to see the orange-haired woman who she came to kill.<p>

Grabbing the needle on one of the tables, Ru filled it up with air before removing her mask. She neared Orihime, who was still in a coma, and raised the needle to the IV line in her wrist. Ru was grinning widely, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the face of the woman she could not stand. Slowly, she pressed the small amount of air into the IV line, watching as the heart monitor that watched over Orihime's heart beat began to act erratically before stopping completely. Now just beeping once and loudly.

She placed the mask back on her face, taking the needle with her, and left the room when she heard shouts coming from the nurses and doctors.

* * *

><p>"I got the job done."<p>

"Good. Your payment will be sent soon."

"… Before I let ya go, tell meh where Grimmjow is. I haven't seen the fucker in days."

"I sent him to a place he needed to go. I'm not sure when he will return, but don't hold your breath. He won't be coming back any time soon."

Ichigo hung up on Ru soon after saying what he needed to say. He knew she was only doing the job to find out where Grimmjow had gone off to, so Ichigo took that in his advantage and called up the woman. Ichigo hummed gently, looking at the basement door from the comfort of his living room. He had yet to visit his dead friend since Ichigo had killed him. He smirked, getting to his feet and walking to the door.

"Time to visit him."

_Che, he prob' smells like shit now. Get rid of him, King. He's gonna stink the place up._

"And ruin the reminder I have that warns anyone of the consequences that will happen if they betray me? No thanks." Ichigo said, opening the door.

_Then ya even mo' of a fucked up bastard than fox-face 'nd that's sayin' sumthin. Looks like my ways are rubbin' off on ya, ne?_

"Don't get too happy. You give me migraines when you're too cheerful."

'_Nd ya make meh wanna shoot myself when ya all borin' 'nd serious._

"Will you shu-"

_King! Where the fuck his the body? Ya fuckin' idiot!_

Ichigo stared at the old pool of blood where Grimmjow's body should have been. A small trail showed that the body had been moved, before a trail of footsteps told a different story. Ichigo walked in the path of the footsteps until he found himself standing in front of an open door that led to the backyard. Ichigo glared at the door, his jaw clenched and his fist shaking.

_Ya didn't kill, Grimmy. The bastard is still alive… 'nd knowin' him… He's gonna come back fer us, King. Ya dumbass, how could ya let him slip through ya fingers like that!_

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you right now. I'll handle this."

_Ya gonna handle this? Heh, that's like meh givin' a monkey a loaded gun. Lemme handle it, King. I can get rid of him easy._

"No."

Ichigo ignored _it_ as _it_ continued to rant loudly in his head. He grabbed his cellphone and scrolled down his contacts until he found Grimmjow's number staring back at him. He hesitated for only a moment before pressing the call button and placing the ringing phone to his ear. He was answered by a loud cackling laughter.

"Ichigo! You miss me yet? HAHAHAHA!"

"You're suppose to be dead." Ichigo hissed, slamming the open door shut and turning back to walk up the stairs.

"You of all people should know I ain't that easy to kill off. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me, Kurosaki. No one betrays me!" Grimmjow shouted, laughing soon after.

"Heh, whatever you have planned won't work. I'm untouchable, Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Don't get too cocky now, Kurosaki. What makes you think that you're my target? I have someone else in mind. A certain little thing you call… Rukia-chan." Grimmjow purred Ichigo's nickname for Rukia before snickering into the phone. Ichigo growled lowly before opening his mouth to speak. He was interrupted when Grimmjow began to speak again.

"I'll get even wit' you, Kurosaki. Keep your eyes peeled! HAHAHA!"

_Click_

Ichigo shut his phone closed and stuffed it into his pocket. He ran his hands through his spiky hair, allowing some of it to cover his eyes. He was so close to getting what he wanted. He could practically feel his win on the tips of his fingers. Now, this had to happen and Ichigo found himself trying to come up with a plan. The doorbell rang, making Ichigo turn to the door and stare at it for a moment before a voice called.

"Kurosaki-sama. It's Rukia."

_Queen._

Rukia stepped back a bit when the door was swung open before clearing her throat. Ichigo smiled down at her before making way for her to step inside. Rukia bowed before stepping inside and walking toward the living room. Ichigo followed after her, sitting beside her when he noticed some tears in her large eyes.

"What brings you here, Rukia-chan?"

"Orihime died last night."

_Yeah, we know 'cause we were the one that had her killed._

Rukia did not resist when she felt the secure hands of Ichigo wrapping around her body and pulling her closer. She laid her head on his chest, allowing the tears in her eyes to run down her face freely. Her hand on his chest clung to the fabric of his shirt as she sobbed into his strong chest.

"My world's falling apart. First, my husband cheats on me and now my best friend is dead. I'm losing the people around me!" Rukia cried, gasping gently when Ichigo placed his hand on her lower back and began to rub it gently.

"Will it make you feel any better to know you will never lose me? I will always be right behind you, Rukia-chan. Don't forget that." Ichigo whispered, smirking when he saw the faint blush on Rukia's face.

_Queen will neva' be alone. Not as long as we're here. She's ours 'nd we will be by 'er side so she's neva' alone again._

Out of impatience, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's chin and raised her head. Their eyes met for only a moment before Rukia squeaked when she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes closed at the warmth of the lips on hers, her grip on his shirt tightening when she felt him bring her closer to his body. When Rukia felt him gently nip at her bottom lip, she returned to reality and unwillingly pulled away from the kiss.

_She taste so fuckin' sweet!_

"We can't… I will not stoop down to Renji's level…" Rukia whispered.

_Ya may not be able ta, Queen. But we can._

A gasp flew from her lips when she felt herself being pushed onto her back. Her hands now held onto the pillows beneath her while Ichigo loomed over her, his body caging her. His eyes stared down at her passionately, but Rukia could see his hazel eyes slowly mixing into the strange yellow eyes she feared. Her breath hitched when she felt his lips hover over her pulsing point, and she felt disgusted when her body began to react so willingly.

Warmth pooled in-between her legs and her nipples hardened. She let out a weak whimper when one of his large hands ran up her thigh and stopped at her waist. Rukia arched her neck, breathing heavily when she felt Ichigo slowly lick her neck.

_So yummy. I want mo'._

"You're not doing anything wrong, Rukia. Renji has been cheating on you for so long. Isn't it time you get to enjoy the pleasure I am so willing to give you?" Ichigo whispered, nibbling on her earlobe playfully.

Rukia bit her lip to stop the moan that wanted to be released. Her nails now dug into his shoulders as she tried to clear her foggy mind. Thankfully for her, just as Ichigo's hand was about to cup her breast, the doorbell rang. Ichigo growled and sat up to look at the door, allowing Rukia the chance to sit up and fix her clothes. Instead of the bell ringing, loud knocks were now coming from Ichigo's door, making him stand up and glare at the door.

"Rukia! I know you're in there!" Renji shouted, making Rukia scramble to her feet.

Ichigo raised his hand, stopping Rukia from answering the door. She begged him with her eyes not to do anything foolish, only to make Ichigo stare at her stoically. Ichigo answered the door, not even caring when Renji glared. Ichigo only smirked when Renji grabbed him by his collar and brought his face closer to his.

"What are you doing to my wife?" Renji hissed.

"Why so upset? She's not the one doing all the cheating. Hell, I was trying to seducer her right her on my couch and all she kept saying was that she would not stoop down to your level." Ichigo said.

"You where trying to do what with my wife? I will kill you!" Renji shouted, shaking Ichigo as he stepped inside the house.

"Renji! Please stop!" Rukia shouted, grabbing her husband's arms and trying to tear them away from Ichigo. Renji obeyed, but only wrapped his arms possessively around Rukia and pulled her away from the smirking man. Renji growled lowly at the man as he stepped out of the house with Rukia still in his grasp.

"Stay away from my wife! You hear me? I will kill you if you ever touch her again!"

Ichigo only waved away the pair before closing his door. The smirk, that he had only placed on his face in spite of Renji, vanished and a dark look appeared in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo glared out the window as he watched Rukia and Renji argue pitifully in front of the Kuchiki home. His heart clenched when he saw tears spewing from Rukia's eyes and his desire to kill Renji increased.

Though, he had something much better planned out for the red-head.

Ichigo took out his phone again and dialed a number that could help him.

"Szayel, how is the body?"

* * *

><p>"How could you go with him, Rukia? I'm your husband!"<p>

"My cheating husband! I trusted you, Renji!"

Byakuya opened his eyes from his nap when he heard the faint bickering coming from the guest home. He looked over at Hisana, who had become ill, and sighed before sitting up from the couch. He tried his best not to wake his wife, but failed when she opened her eyes the moment he placed his lips on her forehead.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Shh, reserve your strength. I will return." Byakuya whispered, coaxing his wife back to sleep.

His eyes returned to their cold state when he looked toward the window where the shouts could be heard before grabbing his jacket and placing it on. He seemingly pushed opened the door threateningly, but the bickering couple paid no heed to his entrance. They only paid attention when Rukia was suddenly pulled away from Renji and into Byakuya's embrace.

"Abarai, calm yourself. Both of you are causing a scene. The police may arrive any minute now due to the two of you shouting like banshees."

"Otosan?"

"Byakuya! Let me explain."

Byakuya's eyes seemed to be drilling holes into Renji's very soul. They were filled with rage, a natural rage any father would feel when their daughter's were brought to tears by a person unworthy of having them. Rukia bowed her head when Byakuya looked down at her, feeling shameful of embarrassing her father and the fact that she could still feel Ichigo's lips against hers.

"Rukia, I will gladly take things over from here. Just enter the home." Byakuya said, making Rukia look up at him.

"But Otosan-"

Sirens began to grow closer to the home, making the trio look up as three police cars began to drive toward them. Byakuya glared at Renji, who had a confused look on his face, before shoving Rukia behind him so she could not see the heated gaze Renji was giving him. Rukia looked over her father when she heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Are you Abarai Renji?" One of the man said.

"Yeah. Listen officer, I can-"

"I am Officer Shiba. I am here to investigate your car."

"What? Why?"

"We had a tip called in that told us that you may be behind the disappearance of Sato Miyu."

Rukia stared in disbelief as the tan police officer began to reach toward Renji. Renji tried to back away, shock apparent in his face before allowing the officer to hand cuff him. A shrill cry echoed around the neighborhood, making Ichigo smirk.

Hazel eyes stared out of the window in his office as the body of Miyu was discovered. Being preserved kept the body fresh as if she was killed only days ago. Ichigo knew his ex-wife and Renji had an affair while he was engaged to Rukia, making this seem even more believable. Ichigo had his cousin, Kaien Shiba, do the deed of arresting the man and distracting the family while Szayel had the body placed in Renji's car. Finally, Ichigo could see some hate in Rukia's eyes.

All of it directed toward the man she was married to. He laughed, gently at first before it became louder and more sadistic. He spun in his chair as he laughed, his head thrown back as he and _it_ continued to laugh as Renji was arrested.

_Queen is gonna be ours! HAHAHA! Renji Abarai is as good as dead!_

Ichigo's laughter had calm down immensely, only snickering in pure joy. Even though he had to worry a bit about Grimmjow, he could honestly care less of the world around him. Ichigo felt victory even closer to him, making him stand up and stare at the three houses that surrounded him. He crossed off the Ishida home with his fingers before pointing toward the Hitsugaya home.

"You are next."

* * *

><p>Ichimaru Gin stood on top of one large building, a sniper-rifle in his hand. He raised his head, feeling raindrops hit his pale and smiling face. His grin grew when his target came to view and zeroed in on the brown-haired woman walking through the thick crowed. He opened one blue eye to stare at Hinamori Momo through the lens. With one simple shot, Momo feel to the ground with a bullet drilling through her skull.<p>

People scattered like scared animals when blood spilled onto the concrete floor from the wound in her head. Gin chuckled, putting down the rifle and enjoying the sight of people scurrying away and screaming at the dead body of Hitsugaya's lover. Gin then began to whistle, before singing as he walked toward the door.

*"I can see clearly now. The rain has gone! I can see all the obstacles in my way. Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind! It's going to be a bright, bright, bright, bright sun-shiny day!" Gin sung, closing the door behind and laughing as he walked down the set of stairs.

* * *

><p>"So that was why you were busy, Gin? Very good." Ichigo said, the news of Hitsugaya's lover adding to his enjoyment.<p>

"I wanted ta leave it as a surprise 'nd tell ya when I got back, but I felt ya needed ta hear this. Hope it brightened up ya day. Bai-Bai now."

Ichigo chuckled at Gin's trademark goodbye before placing his phone down. Though there were a few bumps, this day was perfect. Renji was in jail, the Ishida's were long gone, and Toshiro may have lost the love of his life. To top it all off, Ichigo finally had a taste of Rukia. A taste that never seemed to leave him. Ichigo placed his fingers to his lips, smirking at how delicious Rukia's lips felt on his.

_Ya still could've gotten it in. Then that fuckin' pineapple had ta get involved. I want 'im dead._

"And you will get his death soon. Patience is our main factor here."

_Even the most patient man loses his sanity waitin' fer too long. I can see ya crackin'. Hell, I felt the rage ya felt the moment Renji interrupted ya moment wit' Queen. Keep tryin' ta wait this out 'nd it'll eventually eat ya alive, King. 'Nd I'll be there ta take over when ya finally break._

Ichigo glared at nothing, closing his eyes when _it_ decided to laugh in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes<em>

_So many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_All your empty lies_

_I won't stay long_

_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_**~Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next week!<strong>

***I Can See Clearly Now-Johnny Nash**


	10. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you.**

**Author's Note: So the only reason I updated today is because… I finally… got the drawing of Gin with me! It's so beautiful! Can't be any happier right now! Enjoy this chapter while I drool over this magical thing!**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p>Her indigo orbs stared up at the ceiling of her home. Her hand held onto the fifth cup of wine she had been occasionally sipping on. Her life, and the ones around her, seemed to be breaking into pieces.<p>

Orihime was dead, her husband a suspect in the case, and his father gone.

Rangiku was nowhere to be found, her only excuse being that her brother needed her more than ever before.

And her family? She scoffed loudly and took a rather large drink from her red wine at the thought of everything going around.

Renji was accused of killing Miyu based off the story written in the skank's diary about how she tried to blackmail him into giving her money, or she would tell Rukia about their affair. Her mother was currently terribly sick, laying in her bed and vomiting every morning. Rukia had believed her dear mother was with child, only to have her father shatter the illusion by informing her that she was suffering by a brain tumor that would eventually steal her life.

In all of her short life, Rukia had never felt so alone. Her husband in a jail cell, her friends gone, and her own mother and father were trying to hide from the undying truth. Though, she did have one person to go to. Her hand pressed against the part of her neck her mentor had licked her, her blush deepening as the memory returned. She remember how, as much as she did not want to admit it, surprisingly good he felt above her. What terrified Rukia, were her mentors eyes.

"I hate those eyes…" Rukia whispered, drinking the rest of her wine.

Yet, she felt so desperate. So lonely. She was in need of someone to talk to. Someone she knew would never leave her. Her eyes closed, running a hand through her hair as she shook her head. Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to have become the only person she could truly speak to in peace. Yet, she would not deny the hint of fear she had for the powerful man.

She was tied between her admiration of the man, and total fright of the darkness in his eyes.

"Rukia."

Her eyes opened and she craned her neck to look at her father. Though he seemed his usual self, Rukia could see some pain in his eyes as he sat beside her. She did not speak, instead deciding to bow her head and shake her head. Tears were returning again, and she hated them.

"We had to take your Okasan to the hospital… It is getting worse, Rukia. Come with me."

Her father's voice did not faze her, yet she had no idea why she had such anger and pain making her heart grow heavy. Her jaw was clenched and she tried to hold back the sobs imbedded deep in her throat. Byakuya stared at the broken mess that was his daughter and only embraced her shivering form.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone, Rangiku."<p>

Her pale, blue eyes seemed to have lost the fake joy she tried so hard to keep intact. Her brother sat at his desk, staring at the computer screen in front of him. His eyes were icy and coldhearted, unlike how they usually were. They may have been cold before the death of his companion, but they had life in them. Now, he was just a hollow mess of his past self. Rangiku had tried to cheer up her younger brother, but failed and ultimately left the empty man alone.

The moment she had closed the door of his office, a cheerful whistling tune whispered in the air. Her sadden eyes looked down from the staircase and saw Ichimaru Gin down below. He raised his head, waving hello to the blonde with his smile carefree.

"Hello, Ran-chan."

Gin noticed the fake smile she placed on her face and his smile fell. He did not like sad stories and he could see Rangiku was hurting. Though, he would be lying if he didn't say he did not enjoy the empty look in her eyes at least a tad bit.

"Hey, Gin…" Rangiku whispered, brushing away her wavy hair from her face.

"What's the long face fer, Ran-chan?" Gin asked, his lips now formed into a pout. Rangiku sighed and held herself before turning away from the man she had been flirting, talking, and getting to know for a few months.

"I don't think I can tell you…"

She blinked in confusion when she felt a hand grip her own and an arm wrap around her waist. Rangiku felt his lips brush against her ear and she shivered before allowing the man to fully embrace her.

"Ya ain't gotta hide from meh. Tell meh what's on ya mind, ne?" Gin whispered, his lips brushing against her exposed ears. Rangiku closed her eyes as the tears began to blind her vision, but she remained silent before turning to face Gin.

To his surprise, her soft lips pressed against his in a demanding kiss. Her hands buried themselves into his silver locks and she closed the distance between them. He, however, had no problem with helping the hopeless woman. His long and skinny arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Their lips moved with one another, occasionally the other would nip in a playful manner.

"How about you help me forget?" Rangiku whispered, her eyes begging him while her lips played a devious smile.

* * *

><p>Her flesh seemed to be covered in fire as the silver-haired man began to lick at her core. Her nails dug into his hair, yanking and pulling him as the bubble of pleasure in her belly began to grow. His pale hand massaged her large and curvy breast, his tongue lapping playfully at her clit as he pinched her harden nipple.<p>

Rangiku threw her head back, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat forming on her body.

Gin only lapped and continued to pleasure the beauty in front of him, loving the sweet taste of her in his mouth.

All the while, Toshiro Hitsugaya was in a very interesting call.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki… What are you saying?"<p>

"I'm saying it is time you reunite with the woman you loved. I see nothing wrong with you ending your life to reunite with her, she was your God. Now that you have lost your God, your faith has been shattered and your place in this world has no value. End your life here and you will be reunited with your God and all will be fair once again."

"I can't do that. My family needs me…"

"That may be true, but your sister will be in good hands. You should not worry about her, a happy woman, when you're miserable. Rangiku-san would want you to be happy and the only time you were happy was when you were with Momo-san. You are not being selfish in any way, Toshiro-san. Reunite with her and be happy once again."

Toshiro slammed his phone down, running a hand through his snow white hair and tugging it gently. Ichigo's words were getting to him, making think unimaginable things. Things that made his heart feel like it was in a tug of war. One side knew that ending his life would be selfish. The other side ached and yearned to see Momo once again.

An image of Momo appeared in his head and that was all he needed.

* * *

><p>"Oh… Gin…! Ah!"<p>

Her back was arching off the couch, the bubble in her suddenly erupting and causing her body to tense. She cried out as she came heavily into the greedy mouth of the man pleasuring her. The sounds of his slurping made her body hum in need and she panted heavily as she came down from her high. Kisses trailed up her smooth body until she felt thin lips press against hers. She moaned into the kiss, her hands wondering on the pale upper torso of Gin. His hand continued to play with her breast, smiling into the kiss when Rangiku quivered beneath him.

"Ready fer round two?" Gin whispered, his voice husky and deep.

Before Rangiku could utter her response, a bone-chilling and abusive sound echoed around the large home. Rangiku sat up, making Gin rise up and allowing her to cover herself with her robe. She then gave Gin an apologetic look before leaving him behind and running up to the stairs to investigate.

The sound seemed to have come from Toshiro's room, making Rangiku shake as she hesitantly opened the door.

"Shiro-chan?"

_AAAAHHHH!_

Gin raised his head, his arms spread out on the couch he sat on, and he opened his blue eyes to stare at the direction of the scream. Of course he knew of the plan, knew that Ichigo planned to use his amazing skills of convince people to make Hitsugaya end himself. Still, a disappointed glint were in his blue eyes and he sighed before looking back out the window he was staring out of and shaking his head.

"Bein' cock-blocked by a guy shooting himself? Heh, neva' thought that would ever happen."

* * *

><p>Rukia held onto the deathly pale hand of her mother. Bags were under her mother's once lively eyes, her skin disgustingly pale and unnaturally cold, and she was very weak. Yet, Hisana managed to smile at her daughter as she used up most of her strength to squeeze Rukia's hand. Tears were brimming in Rukia's sapphire eyes, yet she held them back.<p>

"Don't look at me like that, Rukia… You're making me feel bad."

"How can you smile knowing you're going to die?"

Byakuya looked over at Rukia when the words spilled from her mouth. Yet, he was not angered. He knew how much his daughter and wife loved each other. Punishing one of them for asking an understandable questioned seemed to be a crime in his eyes. His grip on Hisana's other hand tightened when she coughed gently.

"I had a wonderful man, who gave me a lovely daughter that I am so very proud of. I can die peacefully because in some odd way, you are keeping me alive by merely sharing my blood. In some odd way, children are the true key to immortality. So, in figurative way of speaking, you will be keeping me alive, Rukia."

* * *

><p><em>You will be keeping me alive, Rukia<em>

Those words seemed to have been playing with her since they reached her ear. The car ride back to their home was silent, neither father or daughter wanted to speak of what they had just heard and gone through.

The woman that bond them together was losing her life. Now what would they be? Just emotionless beings walking around as if nothing had happened. As if the one person they loved had not just died. The doctors gave Hisana a very short time to live, the tumor growing in size and slowly killing her. Rukia could be sleeping the warmth of her bed while her mother would be dying in the cold sheets of a hospital room.

That thought made Rukia grimace and close her eyes tightly. Byakuya noticed the behavior, but himself being emotionally unavailable at the moment decided to keep his thoughts to himself. The love of his life was dying and so was the sprit of his only child. Byakuya could not deal with all of the emotions inside of him, so he placed his sturdy mask on and continued to stare out the window as they drove by the city.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked up from his pile of paper work and looked out the window when raindrops began to pound on his window. He always hated rainy days like the one he was currently in, but he pushed the thought aside and continued working on his paperwork. His eyebrow twitched when the door of his office was swung open and Gin entered the room with his trademark smirk.<p>

"What do you need, Ichimaru?"

"Why are you the one bein' all grouchy when I was the one cock-blocked by a dead brother? Ain't fair." Gin teased, taking a seat across from Ichigo. The comment Gin made had Ichigo chuckling and leaning back in his chair.

"Ah, so Hitsugaya did do what I suggested. That's good to hear. How is his sister taking the death?" Ichigo said, twirling his pen in his hand.

"Don't know. Left right after seein' the mess Shiro-chan left in his office. What now?" Gin asked.

"I hate saying this, but you have been the only one actually achieving anything. So, as a gift, you can now make your move on Rangiku-san."

Ichigo's own smirk actually fell when he saw how excited Gin's smile got. It placed the smile of _it_ to shame, to say the least. Yet, Ichigo knew _it_ had a damn near terrify smile deep inside of his mind. Now debating about it, Ichigo could say they were of even match. Gin stood up and walked toward the door. He opened the door and was about to leave when Ichigo cleared his throat, making him look back to see Ichigo arching an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Plannin'."

With that, Gin slammed the door shut and left Ichigo in his own thoughts.

_Fox-face ain't got nuthin' on meh 'nd ya know it._

"Keep telling yourself that."

_I will! Fox-face ain't got nuthin' on meh! Fox-face ain't got nuthin' on meh! Fox-face ain't got nuth-_

"Will you shut up in there? I am trying to do my work!" Ichigo snarled. For a moment, _it _had stopped and Ichigo sighed as he continued on with his work.

_FOX-FACE AIN'T GOT NUTHIN' ON MEH!_

That certain ear-piercing shout had Ichigo covering his ears and left a small pool of ink on his work from his hand breaking his pen.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Byakuya finally reached their home and both silently stepped inside of the main mansion. The rain was pouring down heavily, the thunderstorm causing chills to go down Rukia's spine. She has always loved this kind of weather because she was able to be with her mother and watch television as they drank tea. Byakuya could see the pain in Rukia's eyes and did what any father would do; He wrapped his arms around his child and held her close to his chest.<p>

"Can… Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course."

Rukia took a deep breath, inhaling the faint sent of sakura, and buried her face deeper into the chest of her father as he patted her hair.

"Well ain't that a sad sight! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Byakuya and Rukia separated and looked up at the large staircase. In the shadows, they could see a figure of a well-built man with an insidious and maniacal grin on his tan face. Rukia's eyes grew, the lightning illuminating the darken staircase, when she saw the body of the elderly servant they had since Rukia was a mere infant. A scream was begging to come out of her throat, but the fear tangled around her neck tightened when the grinning man walked closer to them.

"What are you doing in my home?" Byakuya questioned, stepping in front of his daughter.

"What am I doin' here? I'm here ta get even with the bastard that tried to kill me by getting rid of the most precious thing he has!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when a loud thunderstorm echoed around him. He casually looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the small and unknown car sitting in the front of the Kuchiki home. For some reason, he did not like the car.<p>

_Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?_

"Sadly."

Ichigo grabbed the coat on his chair and placed it on his body before walking out of his office.

* * *

><p><em>Skin to skin, blood and bone<em>

_You're all by yourself_

_But you're not alone_

_You wanted in_

_And now you're here_

_Driven by hate_

_Consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor(x4)_

_One, nothing wrong with me_

_Two, nothing wrong with me_

_Three, nothing wrong with me_

_Four, nothing wrong with me_

_One, something's gotta give_

_Two, something's gotta give_

_Three, something's gotta give_

_Now!_

_**~Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I decided to do this after a very interesting conversation with the girl this fic is for. Be warned, it's stupid and just an extra so if you do not want to read it, go ahead and review. Here it is!<strong>

**Extra:**

**DLB: **Okay, guys! Come in so we can start this thing. Ichigo, you stand right beside me. The rest of you, stand across from me.

**Ichigo:** The work is done for today. Why are you making us stay longer than we have to?

**Rukia: **Why did I just get a bad feeling?

**DLB: **Oh, that's just because my man is staring at your ass.

**Gin: **No harm at starin'. ^_^

**Rukia: **0.0|||

**DLB: **Okay, to get to the point of why we are all still in my room! Ichigo, as you know, in this fic you have another voice in your mind that I refer to as _it._ _It_ is just another way of saying your hollow, who is famously known in the Bleach fandom as Hichigo, right?

**Ichigo:** What does he have to do with this?

**Hichigo: **I'm the one that's pullin' the strings in this bitch, King. It's about time this bitch mentions me.

**DLB: **Don't make me beat your ass.

**Hichigo: **Ya can't! I be in King's mind so if ya wanna hurt meh, ya gonna hafta hurt King ta get ta meh.

**Gin: **He's gotta point.

**DLB: **But you agree that if Ichigo is touched, hit, or feels any kinda movement, you'll be able to feel it as well, Hichigo?

**Hichigo: **No shit, Sherlock.

**Grimmjow: **I'm getting fuckin' bored here, woman! Get to the point!

**Rukia: **Sad to say I agree with Grimmjow.

**Gin: ***still grinning and moving his head like he's listening to music*

**Ichigo: **Yeah, you're wasting everyone's time here.

**DLB: **Actually, I'm just stalling everyone so my friend can do what she has always wanted to do to the albino in you, Ichigo.

**Ichigo: **0.o Which is what?

**Ru: **Hichi! *grabs a handful of Ichigo's ass*

**Everyone Besides DLB, Ru, and Gin: **0.0

**DLB and Gin: **^_^

**Ichigo: **What the hell was that?

**Ru: **That was fer the albino hottie inside of ya!

**Rukia: **… You know you missed a spot right? *points idly at Ichigo's ass*

**Ru: ***fake gasp* I did? Lemme fix that!

**Ichigo: **0\\\0 Someone get her away from my ass!

**Hichigo: **Shut up, King! Stop bein' such a pansy! Take it like man! Hell, I'm enjoyin' it! Bring it on, Queen!

**Ru: **Challenge accepted, Hichi! *starts chasing Ichigo to try to grab a handful of his ass*

**Grimmjow: **What the fuck? I was suppose ta be with that chick in this damn thing! Imma kick her ass!

**Rukia: **She's too far away. Why don't we go back to my place and relax in my room? ;)

**Grimmjow: **… Deal! *grabs Rukia bridal style and disappears*

**DLB: **Huh, guess it's just me and you, Gin.

**Gin: **Why don't we go ta ya room 'nd play a little game, Birdie? *smile gets perverted*

**DLB: **O\\\O… Review and I'll see you all next week! *grabs Gin and takes him to her room*

**Gin: **Bai-Bai kiddies.


	11. Addictive

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the lateness, Ru. Being sick was a bitch, but now I am back. Sadly, I have come back with an addiction, which is also one reason I haven't been writing as much. I recently started reading the manga/watching the anime 'Kuroshitsuji' and I am now addicted DX. Love it(especially Undertaker haha!), but my anime/manga love will always be 'Bleach'. On with the show!**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p>Byakuya blocked Rukia's vision, using his body to hide his daughter from the intruder hiding in the shadows. The man seemed to be skipping down the stairways, laughing with anticipation while Rukia clung to her father's arm. Lightning continued to flash viciously, only showing the man's insidious grin from a moment before shadow bathed him away. Finally, once the man was at the foot of the stairway, the lightning was finally able to reveal the face of the maniacal looking man. Both Rukia and Byakuya were stunned to see the man that was once ordered to protect them standing with the blood of innocent victims.<p>

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia's heart stopped for just a moment before she forced herself to stare up at the man covered in blood. He was looking directly at her, his eyes burning into hers while she glared back at him.

"Don't call me that, scum." Rukia hissed, forced to take a step back when Byakuya pushed her away.

"Why? Your precious Kurosaki-sama calls ya that all the time! Why can't I? HAHAHA!" Grimmjow laughed, pointing a finger dripping with blood at her direction. Byakuya looked over his shoulder to look at his daughter one last time before looking back at the intruder.

"Call the police, Rukia. I will take care of him while you do." Byakuya said, taking a step toward the man.

"But Otosan-"

"She can't do that! I ain't after you, fucking pansy. She's the one I want and I'm going to get her, whether she wants to come with me or not!" Grimmjow shouted, walking toward them.

"Run."

Byakuya spoke the word lowly enough for only his daughter could hear.

Rukia stared as her father began to walk boldly to the man and ran when his orders repeated in her head. She ran into the kitchen, prying open cabinets in order to find a weapon to defend herself. Her eyes stared back at her in the reflection of the large knife. With her hand shaking violently, she had some trouble holding onto the deadly knife.

Her head snapped toward the direction of the room she was just in when she heard many gunshots echoing around her. Then, the laughter of the victor told her the tragic ending of the battle. Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to muffle her cries when the footsteps came closer to her.

Unwillingly, she ran toward the other exit of the kitchen and toward the other staircase that led toward the master bedroom. She heard the man's crazed laughter follow her, haunting her. as she continued to run. His taunting voice echoed in the large home, making chills go up and down her spine.

"Come out and play, Rukia-chan! Can't hide forever!"

Her heart sped up when she saw the master bedroom before slipping inside. She looked around her parent's room, before her eyes settled on the balcony. Rukia smiled, her mind telling her that if she could jump off the balcony, she could not only save herself, but also her father. She ran toward it, tearing open the doors and dropping the knife before stepping out into the pouring rain. The wet water felt cruel and cold against her skin, but she had other things on her mind as she ran toward the edge of the large balcony.

Rukia's fingers barely brushed against the railing when a wicked hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"No!" Rukia shouted, her hand trying to wrench the fingers from her hair. The man behind her laughed before he brought the muzzle of the gun to her neck.

Grimmjow was ready to pull the trigger, when something caught his sight;

Someone was walking towards the home, though hidden underneath an umbrella, he could make out the orange hair of the man that betrayed him.

The grin he currently wore would put the sinister smirk of the infamous devil to shame.

"Let me go!" Rukia shouted, screaming when the man brought her toward the edge and forced her to look over the balcony.

"Kurosaki!"

Rukia had her eyes hut tightly until the moment she heard the name of her senpai being called out. The rain ran down her bare neck and drenched her face, the lightning making her pale skin more apparent to the man below. Ichigo looked up when his voice was called out, his face indefinite when he saw Rukia's large eyes staring down at him and in the grasp of the man he intended to murder.

Ichigo's gaze shifted toward the direction to the man holding her, noticing the crazed expression of Grimmjow's face.

Though the thunder was loud, it was outmatched by the deafening sound of Grimmjow's laughter.

"Kurosaki! I have her right where I want her! Come and get her!"

"Kurosaki-sama!"

Ichigo's eyes turned deadly when Grimmjow pulled Rukia's hair back, revealing more of her neck. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo before his tongue slipped out of his lips and tenderly licked her neck. Rukia gasped, fighting in his grasp more frantically when his free hand wrapped around her waist. She felt his lips against her neck turn into the wicked grin he wore before she was thrown onto the floor.

Without hesitating, Rukia ran away from the man, grasping the forgotten blade on the floor. Grimmjow followed soon after, leaving Ichigo to continue to stare up at the balcony with a blank expression.

Inside, _it_ was howling with rage at the thought of another man getting to taste her skin.

_He's fuckin' dead, King! I want his blood on my body! Want his eyes in my hands so I can squeeze 'em 'til they explode! Want his heart beneath my foot so I can crush it ta pieces!_

Ichigo's eyes widened when his body began to feel numb, his vision blurring with darken fog. His hand grasped the left side of his face, his body hunched down as _it_ worked to be freed.

"Dammit…"

_I wanna kill him._

Ichigo fell to his knees, staring up at the darken sky as the rain pelted his body. Both of his hands were covering his eyes as he shouted out his anguish. He did not want _it_ to make an appearance in front of Rukia, but he was losing the battle as _it _clawed to the surface.

"No!"

_I wanna end his life!_

The body of Ichigo Kurosaki went limp, his head bowed and arms lifeless by his side. Suddenly, his head was snapped back and was once again staring up at the sky. The sound of neck being cracked was muffled by the pouring rain and the head looked back toward the home where a loud scream reached his ears. The eyes snapped open;

Revealing the eyes of the beast hidden in the depth of Ichigo Kurosaki's mind.

Another cry came from the home, making _it_ stand up with a grin on _its_ face.

"Queen."

* * *

><p>Rukia stumbled out of the room, running as the man behind her seemed to be taking his time in capturing her. She reached the stairs, running down halfway until she heard a strange shout coming from outside. Rukia looked out of the window, her eyes trying to see pass the darkness only to shake her head. For a moment, she believed it was the cry of Ichigo. Hands suddenly grasped her shoulder and hot breath ran down her ear.<p>

"Why'd you stop? I was havin' so much fun chasing you around. Wanna see your precious father?"

Grimmjow pushed Rukia with enough force, that it sent her falling down the rest of the stairs. Her head continuously struck the floor, making it hard for her to concentrate the moment her body finally stopped falling. Once she was able to stabilize her train of mind, she found herself laying in something wet and warm. The smell of copper filled her nose, yet her mind was still having trouble recognizing what she was in.

Once she was able to open her eyes, they were filled with fear and pure sorrow when the face of her father appeared. She scrambled to her knees, placing her hands on her father's shoulder and shaking him violently as tears mixed with the droplets of rain running down her face.

Her scream reverberated in the room, mixing with the laughter of the man walking down the stairs.

"You're mine!" Grimmjow exclaimed, grabbing Rukia and tearing her away from Byakuya.

"Otosan! No! Why?" Rukia shouted, glaring at Grimmjow when he forced her to look into his gaze.

"Why? Why! Because of Kurosaki Ichigo! That's why!"

The cold floor felt even more vindictive against her skin. Rukia realized the man had ripped away her blouse, causing her to instinctively cover her chest. The hands of the man responsible for her father laying on the floor grasped her wrist and held them against the floor. His body loomed over hers and Rukia fought against the man as much as she could when his tongue ran down the junction of her neck.

"Let me go!" Rukia shouted, trying to kick at the man above her.

"Not until Kurosaki pays his dues."

"We don't owe ya shit."

Grimmjow's grin did not faze when he turned to the open door. Rukia seemed to be blinded by tears, but she was able to see the face of Ichigo when they were released. She craned her neck, trying to get a better look of him, but darkness invaded her eye sight.

Grimmjow had grabbed her head before slamming it against the hard floor, successfully making the woman go weak and barely conscious. Grimmjow stood up, staring into the eyes that did not, and at the same time, did belong to Ichigo.

"Ya look like shit." _It_ commented, his grin aloof at the man's threatening appearance. Grimmjow stalked toward the man, his footsteps causing a trail of crimson behind him due to Byakuya's blood on the floor.

"Once I kill you, I'm going to keep that little thing you care so much about and put her into my prostitution ring. She'll make a good li'l whore, don't you think?" Grimmjow snarled, his lips curled up to reveal his canines. _It_ merely hummed, looking over at Rukia's body before looking back toward the man before him.

"Ya wanna have her? Ya can't have her. She's mine 'nd I can barely stand sharin' wit' King. What makes ya think ya can have her?" _It_ said.

Grimmjow wrapped his hand around _its_ neck, pulling him closer to his face and growling lowly. _Its_ grin widened, tilting _its_ head as much as _it_ could in Grimmjow's grasp.

"Ya know, the experimenting we did in high school was a one time thing, Grimmy. I ain't inta being this close ta ya no mo'." _It_ sneered, making Grimmjow scoff and push him away.

"Shut up! I'm here to kill you and take the woman you care so much about and the only thing you're doing is talking about the past?" Grimmjow barked.

_It_ snickered, wiping away the blood smeared on _its_ neck and bringing the finger to _its_ lips. For a moment, _it_ sniffed the blood before sucking away the blood as if it were a treat. Grimmjow's eye twitched at the carefree look in _its_ gaze before charging.

"Bastard!"

Blood splattered on the floor, dripping down onto the floor with an uneasy pattern. Eyes of the blood's owner widened before making contact on the cold floor.

"The past is everything, Grimmy! It's there ta make sure we don't do the same mistake again 'nd again! Yet, ay dumb enough ta think ya can beat me in a fight. Ya've always been weaker than meh, Grimmjow. Know ya place, which is beneath meh!"

_It_ whispered those words into Grimmjow's words, making the man below _it_ whither and curse. _It_ soothingly licked some blood from Grimmjow's cheek, enjoy the way the man cringe beneath _its_ touches.

"Imma let ya live, 'cause ya too much fun ta get rid of. Just remember ya place 'nd my eyes." _It_ said, forcing Grimmjow to look into _its _gaze.

"I hate those goddamn eyes." Grimmjow seethed, groaning when _it_ slammed his head against the floor.

"No, ya don't." _It _cooed, standing up and walking away from him.

_It _stopped when _it_ reached Byakuya's body. By the looks of it, the man was going to survive. This made _it_ click _its_ tongue slowly before kneeling down beside him. At the moment, Byakuya opened his eyes and stared up at who he believed was Ichigo.

"Kurosaki…"

"King ain't here, but he wants meh ta give ya a message;"

_It_ grabbed hold of Byakuya's head, raising it slowly. The amount of blood kept the man from fighting back, making him weak and at the mercy of _it. _With _its_ grin in front of his gaze, Byakuya felt the grip on his neck tighten. _It _looked down at Byakuya before leaning into his ear.

"We gonna be taken very good care of ya precious daughter. 'Cause in the end, that bitch was ours since the beginning."

Byakuya's eyes widened before he was pushed back onto the floor. Blood erupted from his mouth and he coughed violently. He felt something sharp on the vein on his arm and he craned his neck to see a empty needle slowly making its way into his skin.

"Ain't it funny how the thing that keeps us livin' is a poison ta have in our veins? Any amount of air injected ta the vein is deadly, ne? So its poison and an necessity."

"Monster-" Byakuya coughed out, his body giving into the air being pushed into his veins.

"Me? A monster? Nah. I ain't anythin'! In fact, I'm just hollow! 'Nd ya daughter will become the same as meh… Soon enough… We will corrupt her, while ya lay in a coffin rotting away! She is ours."

Those were the last words Kuchiki Byakuya ever heard again.

_It _stood up and walked toward Rukia. Her eyes seemed glazed over, yet she managed to look up at _its_ face when _it_ kneeled down beside her. Though her hearing was horrid at that moment, she could hear the words whispered to her as clear as day.

"Poor Queen, ya losin' everyone ya love. Don'cha worry, ya got meh 'nd King by ya side. We gonna be togetha' forever, Queen. You, King, and I will never be separated again."

Rukia stared up at the yellow eyes that seemed to be swallowing her very soul. That was when she understood everything, pieced all the puzzle pieces together, and came to the cruel realization.

Kurosaki Ichigo was not a normal man, the other person before her proved it all.

* * *

><p>"Doctor! She's crashing!"<p>

Interns, doctors, and nurses surrounded Hisana's body as she began to crash. Her body was giving up to the tumor in her brain. She was dying, yet the people around her still tried to save the kind woman they had grown to care for.

The heart monitor gave one last pulse before the fine line appeared and the silence was interrupted by the loud noise of the heart monitor signaling the death of a person's life.

* * *

><p>"We are sorry, but your father did not survive."<p>

She was numb, her mind not understand the news given to her. Yet, her body and heart understood as fresh tears rolled down her face. The police left soon after, leaving her completely alone with the man that had 'saved' her from death. She felt arms embrace her from behind, a head now leaned against her shoulder and she found herself actually sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Rukia-chan."

Though the words seemed to be filled with something, Rukia knew it was not sincerity. Yet, she did not deny the feeling of having him hold her close did somewhat comfort her.

"I will never leave you. I will always be by your side."

In her mind, something else was replaying in her head.

_We…_

Rukia could only close her eyes as she allowed the man she felt admiration and fear to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The wind floats in darkness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah hah, ride on time.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The wind blows through the rotting interior.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unnoticed by anyone,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll slip some poison.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A transient pleasure is also a sweet illusion.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, it's a trick, do you understand now?<strong>_  
><em><strong>The unleashing of betrayal is just as I have planned.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A forbidden intoxication is also a sweet temptation.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unnoticed by anyone,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll slip some poison.<strong>_  
><em><strong>A transient pleasure is a sweet illusion!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, are you giving up? Just fall into a slumber.<strong>_  
><strong>~Addictive by Yusa Koji~<strong>  
><strong>Note: This is the character song of Lau from Kuroshitsuji. Who is voiced by Yusa Koji, who also does the Japanese voice of Gin Ichimaru.<strong>  
><strong>Isn't that awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Told you all I was getting addicted to this damn animemanga… Do I wanna be saved? Nope! HAHA! See you all in the next chapter!**


	12. Nothing to Say

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay once again! Life seems to enjoy butting into my life at the wrong time =\. So, this chapter will be a tad short, but I'm sure you will love this one, Ru. Oh, and one more thing… To all who still review… if the Ru tries to harm you out of her excitement, the only thing I can tell you to do is run very fast and far away!**

**Warning: Hint of Non-Con**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

><p>Her eyes were dulled, even at the presence of Rangiku's contagious smile. The blonde's smile fell and her true feelings were revealed in her baby blue eyes. Tears were brimming, falling when she closed her eyes.<p>

So many people around them have been lost.

Ishida Ryuken.

Ishida Uryuu

Ishida Orihime

Aizen Sosuke

Hitsugaya Toshiro

Hinamori Momo

Kuchiki Hisana

Kuchiki Byakuya

Rangiku even began to pity Kurosaki's late ex-wife, Miyu. The facts of her death made a shrill shiver run down her spine. Now, it seemed the only ones alive that were the original neighbors were Rukia and herself. Rangiku raised her head, wiping the tears that had escaped and placed a faint smile on her face.

"Will I hav-"

"I need to ask you for something, Rangiku."

Rangiku froze when Rukia had finally spoken. Her face had lost the joy and spunkiness it once held. Sounding like something void of emotions. Her eyes told a different story. They held a small bit of fire. Something barely burning in her gaze. With a gaze that could put the most stoic person to shame, Rangiku nodded her head once.

"What is it?"

"I can't do much here, but once you leave I want you to look up anything concerning multiple personalities. Send me an email of anything that matches up to it. I will receive it on my phone and then I'll start piecing things together."

Rangiku hummed, not wanting to question why Rukia would want to know this information. She stood up, her hand placed on Rukia's hand before it slipped away with a lingering touch.

"I'll do it the moment I get home." Rangiku said, giving a sincere kiss on Rukia's forehead.

"Get better soon." Rangiku whispered against Rukia's forehead.

"I plan to."

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo was smiling to himself as he stared at the three homes outside his window. Each had paid their dues for stealing away his father's life. Now, he only had one more life to steal before finally being able to obtain his main desire. True, he wanted to change Rukia in front of Byakuya, but it seemed to have changed. For the better though. Ichigo could now easily make his way into Rukia's weak state of mind. He chuckled, brushing away some of his bang from his gaze before allowing the hair to cover his gaze once again.<p>

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo actually gave a small hum at the voice intruding his home. His maids and butlers shouts did not alarm him, neither the rapid footsteps making their way to his room. Ichigo turned to face his door, recognizing the owner of the loud voice screaming his name.

_It be Grimmy's girl._

The woman kicking open the door proved it all. Ru marched in, baring her teeth in a large snarl and her hands clenched tightly by her side. Her fist slammed down on the table and her brown eyes burned into Ichigo's hazel eyes.

"Ru, what's the pleasure?" Ichigo asked, chuckling when Ru's eye twitched.

"You know why I'm here! What makes ya think I'll let ya get away wit' almost killing Grimmjow?" Ru shouted.

"He's alive, isn't he?"

"Fuck you!"

_Hehehe, this girl has lots of spunk… She seems fun ta play wit'._

Ichigo looked at the mirror in the corner of his eye. He stared down at his eyes, watching the predatory yellow slowly making its way into his hazel eyes. He tilted his head as Ru glared him down, uncertainty showing in her brown eyes.

"Do you want to take care of her?" Ichigo asked _it._

_Ah, ya lettin' meh come out after what I did last time? Hehehe. Wha'cha want meh ta do to her?_

"Get rid of her, but have fun."

"What the hell are ya doing?" Ru barked, her nails biting into the wooden desk.

_Have fun, ne? HAHAHA! Oh, I'll have my fun wit' Grimmy's woman!_

Ru growled, her mouth opening to speak out once again, but was stopped when she saw a smile slowly growing on his face. The smile grew, at first it seemed like nothing. Then, it turned into one that had her eyes growing as well. It was one that could easily match against Grimmjow's grin. Ichigo, or who she believed still was Ichigo, turned to face her slowly.

The change in eye color told Ru everything she needed to know.

The bright, burning yellow eyes stared down at her with an everlasting grin. His hair casting a shadow, yet the shadow was outmatched by the intensity of the color of _its_ eyes.

"Yo."

Ru stood up straight, unsure of what to do of the sudden appearance of the voice of her boyfriend's boss. Grimmjow had only mentioned the voice a few times and by what he said, this personality in front of her was a dangerous foe. A serious look passed her face, displeasing _it._

"Aww, where's that fire ya was spiting out? I was enjoyin' watchin' ya get all feisty wit' meh, Ru-chan."

A vein throbbed in Ru's head hearing the nickname pass _its_ lips. An angered smile passed her twitching lips.

"Watch ya mouth, foo. I'll kick your ass ta TJ." Ru growled through clenched teeth. _It _only snickered, walking around the desk and toward her.

"Heh, I like the way ya talk. I wonder… Hmm, let's find out why Grimmy likes ya so much." _It_ purred, making Ru step away when he grew too close for her liking.

"I ain't afraid ta fight ya back." Ru growled.

She did not get a chance to release the breath slowly building in her chest when his gaze was only inches away from her own eyes. He was in front of her, one of his hand pressing against her back and the other holding her chin in a tight hold.

"Ain't fun no fun if some pain is involved."

* * *

><p>Two people stepped out of the limo, both wearing long coats that covered most of their bodies. One was shorter, black hair barely passing the shoulders. Green eyes stared uncaringly at the large home before turning her gaze over to the man standing beside her. Ichimaru Gin looked down at one of his own workers, his smile wide as always.<p>

"Why does my little Birdie look so upset?" Gin said, making the woman snort.

"What are you talking about? This is my happy face." Birdie muttered, yawning soon after.

After a few moments of silence, the pair walked into the home. The maids and butlers looked at them only once before continuing on with their work. Birdie's green eyes looked up the large staircase leading to the room she had only been in once. When she saw Gin making his way up the stairs, she followed.

It was only when they got to the door did the two halt in their spots.

"Sounds like he has a guest…" Birdie muttered, trying to block the noises coming from the room.

Her eyes grew when she saw Gin carelessly walking to the door. She was too late to react when the door was opened and managed to turn away before anything could scar her for life. She could hear frantic movements and shuffling of clothes being placed on. Birdie had a weak smile on her face, scratching her temple slowly before turning to see Gin still staring at the open door with a large smile.

"Give me those back!" A frantic voice shouted.

"Oh, Ms. Grimmy! Nice ta see ya again!"

"Gin!"

"Stop being a pervert!"

Two hands came down on both males. Birdie had smacked the smiling man roughly on the back of the head while Ru punched _its_ head. Gin only laughed, holding his stomach at what he had seen while the women stared awkwardly at each other.

"Uhh… Hey Ru… Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah… Nice weather we be havin'…"

_It_ stood up, adjusting his clothes while Ru did the same. With her face flushed, Ru walked out of the room. As she did, she noticed Birdie snickering and swiftly brought her hand down on the younger female's head. A chase was about to begin when _it_ cleared his throats, catching the attention of the two.

"Ru, I'm sure I pursued ya enough ta keep quiet, ne? Hope ta see ya real soon."

_It_ flashed Ru a large grin, which had the other grinning back at him to much of the surprise of the others. With a quick shake of hands with Gin, Ru left with the grin still on her face and Birdie walking her out.

"Thought you said you didn't like the smug bastard." Birdie teased.

"Meh, I said I didn't really know Ichigo. His other half… Heh, what can I say? The fucker's sexy." Ru laughed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was silent as the two people sitting across of him watched him. Ichigo was lecturing <em>it<em> for the behaviors. _It_ was only suppose to make Ru leave, not have his own twisted way of fun with her. _It_ only laughed at Ichigo's lecture.

_Ya know ya liked it!_

"Boss?"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo say the two people staring at him. The woman, the one he had met only once, sighed before rubbing the bridge of her nose. Gin chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her body closer to his. She did not seem to mind, only looked over at Ichigo with raised eyebrows.

"Gin, mind telling me why you're here?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean to tell me that we've been waiting here because you had to see him, not the other way around?" Birdie growled, stabbing her finger repeatedly on his chest. Gin only nodded once before a hand was brought down on the back of his head.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"

Ichigo watched on with a large scowl on his face as Birdie began to shake Gin violently. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and waited for the two across from him to stop.

_King, those two gonna be havin' makeup sex right after they leave._

"Why the hell are you telling me this? I didn't need the mental picture."

'_Cause I know it'd piss ya off._

Clearing his throat, Ichigo gained the attention of the two and narrowed his gaze at them.

"Why are you here, Gin?" Ichigo questioned.

Holding the muttering woman in a tight grasp, Gin sighed and began to pat Birdie's head gently.

"This is gonna be my last job I can do fer ya. The feds are chasing us down 'nd I'm gonna need to hide out for awhile. Just came by ta tell ya that before you start callin' a phone that doesn't work." Gin said.

Ichigo hummed, a bit disappointed by the news to his own surprise. Even _it_ seemed to be a bit saddened by the news, but that emotion left far too quickly.

"Will you be leaving any of your workers? Someone I can rely on to do the jobs the same way you do?" Ichigo said.

"Unwillingly, I'll be leaving behind my little Birdie. She's gonna be taking over business here, but ya can defiantly count on her ta do the jobs ya have." Gin said, his head now on top of Birdie's own head. Ichigo studied Birdie for a moment, looking back at Gin.

"Prove it."

"Gladly."

Ichigo stared at the smiling Birdie. He was surprised by how quickly the bored expression had faded from her face and a large grin the represented the grin on the man behind her appeared. Ichigo smiled, interlacing his fingers and deciding on what she could do. The news of Renji being released from jail by a bail out sparked into his mind and he chuckled.

"I have the perfect job for you to do."

* * *

><p>Rangiku continued to get as much information possible. Her fingers typing at a rapid speed and collecting all the information she needed. She opened another page, quickly grabbing Rukia's email and placing all that she had collected into the message. The moment she pressed send, a loud whistle caught her attention and she turned to see Gin.<p>

A dagger-like blade in his hand.

Her large eyes grew as he neared, whistling cheerfully and the blade gleaming off the light of the computer.

"Time ta play, Ran-chan."

* * *

><p>The moment the cold air fanned his face, Renji laughed and smiled. He was out of prison and though he had a court date, he was positive he would be a free man for the rest of his life. Across from him, Renji saw his band mates waving and shouting at him in their car. He smiled, walking towards them.<p>

Completely oblivious of the woman walking in his direction.

"Hey."

Renji looked at the woman standing beside him, staring at the necklace around her neck and the small amount of cleavage she was showing. Renji was ready to respond, but was stopped when he saw something gleaming in her grasp.

He saw the woman grin before bullets echoed around the air, making birds flee.

* * *

><p>Rangiku was lost in a world treading in-between pain and pleasure. Pain throbbed, but so was the cock inside of her body as it pumped in and out of her. With each thrust, the blade was dug deeper into her abdominal. With each moan, be it from the pain or the pleasure, her blood gathered on the floor.<p>

Rangiku screamed when the blade was plunged into her shoulder and the orgasm forced upon her body shook her to the core.

The man above her laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Just laughed as the pleasure disappeared and the pain overtook her body. Her blood filled the room with its smell and thick substance on the floor. Her eyes were dulling, but she could see Gin's eyes staring deep into her eyes.

His smile still on place.

"Bai Bai, Ran-chan."

The blade made a sickeningly noise when it cut the seemingly perfect neck of Hitsugaya Rangiku.

* * *

><p>Rukia felt some joy when she received the email she had been awaiting all day. With eager hands, Rukia looked through her phone and read all the information she could. Each mental disease stared back at her, each one not matching what Rukia was trying to find.<p>

Those eyes she had seen in Kurosaki-sama flashed in her mind, encoring her to continue on with her search.

One caught her attention, made her feel as if the world around her had halted.

Dissociate Identity Disorder.

The man she praised seem to have had all the most common symptoms. The man she had followed so blindly was hiding a secret so unimaginable. The man she knew, was a lie.

The phone slid from her hand and she covered her face, muffling the sobs emitting from her throat.

Then, the dark side of her mind played an awful joke.

_He's the only person in the world you have now. Accept him._

No… I can't…

_It's either him and his insanity, or complete loneliness._

I still have Rangiku.

_For how long? FACE IT! THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE ARE DROPPING LIKE FLIES! WITHOUT HIM, YOU HAVE NOTHING._

_Without him, you are nothing._

Rukia stared up at the sickening white ceiling of the hospital. She was lost, but trapped at the same time.

"Rukia-chan."

Their eyes met, and the truth seemed to have consumed them both.

"Rangiku-san was murdered."

The last bit of faith Rukia had shattered like broken glass. She was now truly alone with a man hiding a darker side of his life.

* * *

><p><em>Some searching to find<em>  
><em>That life with a new piece of mind<em>  
><em>And still we march further away<em>  
><em>Singing our songs of yesterday<em>  
><em>While so much still stands in our way<em>  
><em>Voices with nothing to say<em>  
><em>Some feel that life's a favor<em>  
><em>While some don't have time<em>  
><em>Worship and kiss the altar<em>  
><em>All hail the mighty father<em>  
><em>But love will keep you blind<em>  
><strong>~Nothing to Say by Slash ft. ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, guess this chapter was a good size. Hope you all enjoyed! Especially Ru, the scene with Hichi was a pain to come up with XD.<strong>

**By the way, Ocs Ru and Birdie belong to DeviantHollow23 and myself.**


	13. Freak on a Leash

**To DeviantHollow23, a birthday gift from me to you.**

**Author's Note: If anyone dares tries to harm me for a late update, I will sick my dog on you! I apologize, though it's getting kinda old XD, and I truly am. I am updating because I need a stress reliever and need my imagination to stare pumping as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own "Bleach".**_

* * *

><p>Fire enveloped the lavish home of the Hitsugaya's. One figure stood before it, smoke spilling from his lips and a satisfied grin on his pale face. He had finally tasted the woman that had been on his mind for quite some time. Now, he could forget about her and move on to the next one. A car pulled up behind him, yet he did not bother looking over to see who it was. By the sounds of their feet, he knew who was making his way to him.<p>

"You had fun."

Gin looked down at Birdie, dropping the cigarette from his lips and demolishing it beneath his feet.

"Did you kill him?"

He earned a sharp nod as a response. They continued to stare as the fire ate the home whole, the smoke disappearing into the night sky. Both were content of the acts that had been done, neither of them needed to speak just yet. Behind them, another person was arriving. Gin did not bother to turn once again, but Birdie looked over her shoulder to see her new boss walking towards her. His hazel eyes seemed joyous of all the acts that had come. He stood in front of Birdie before placing his large hand on top of her head.

"You did a good job, Ms… What is your real name?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't bother with that. Birdie is just fine with me."

Ichigo hummed, the name somehow annoying him. Yet, he smiled and patted her head before looking up at the flames brightening the sky. His smile turned into a smirk. All the things in his path had been eliminated. His revenge for the death of his father dancing within him. All families had paid the deed they owed and now, Ichigo could be at peace.

Not only that, he now had the one person he had been craving for some time now. Receding back into the darkness of the night, Ichigo left the two people in front of the flames alone.

"Birdie, ya gotta be careful around him." Gin said, his voice still as cheerful. Birdie looked over at him, staring at the back of his head before nodding.

"He's going to be my new boss, but I'll always be more loyal to you."

Gin looked over for the first time at Birdie, his grin still plastered onto his slick face.

"Ya actin' as if I don't already know that. I'm just sayin' what needs to be said; If he tries to bring you down, fight back. I don't wanna hafta bury my li'l Birdie."

The two stared at one another, understanding the hidden meaning beneath his words.

_Do whatever you can to stay alive._

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the man she once had complete faith in. The words he had spoken moments ago slowly sweeping into her mind. She shook her head, tears returning again at the lost of yet another person in her life. How many people were going to die on her? She felt a warm hand grip her shoulder and for the first time, pushed away the warm embrace that was about to envelope her.<p>

"Rukia-chan?"

"Is it true?"

Ichigo stared down at Rukia with a puzzled face while she stared at her with determination. Though she looked brave, the tears told a different story. As he began to part his lips, her phone was shoved into his face and he read something that made his blood simmer.

Dissociate Identity Disorder.

_Ay, King, looks like Queen caught us. Hehehe, makes this all the betta'._

Ichigo sighed heavily, one hand ran through his thick hair while the other pushed away the phone in his face. His hand wrapped around Rukia's hand that held the phone, making her eyes widen when his gaze stared down at her.

"So what if I do have it?"

_Truth be settin' us free, King._

The question was sudden and something Rukia was yet ready to answer. She tried to pry away from his grip, but found him inching closer. Her back was pressed firmly against the wall and her chest was pressed against his body. His heat washed over her and Rukia felt ashamed of the blush on her face and the quiver of her body.

"Answer my question." His breath ran down the side of her face, making her writher and place her hands against his chest.

"Kurosaki-sama-"

"You still address me as 'sama' even though you're shaking? You're not making any sense, Rukia." Ichigo cooed, his hand running up and down on her side.

Rukia gasped at the feel of his hands on her body, her mind falling for the man that she had secretly held affection for. She felt his lips press against hers all too suddenly and her eyes opened once his lips began to move against hers.

His eyes were opened, staring her down as he continued to move his lips against hers. When she whimpered, she realized that her own lips were moving on their accord and she pushed away the moment she felt his tongue brush against her lip.

"Stop! You lied to me!" Rukia shouted, panting at the heat flushing her body.

Her squeal, when Ichigo had lifted her up from the spot she stood, was silenced by his lips. The kiss was nothing like it was before. It felt like Ichigo was trying to devour her whole. Rukia tried to protest, tried to resist, but the feelings she had bottled up for so many years was spilling out into the kiss.

His body felt amazing against her small one. His hands felt like fire on her skin and his lips moved expertly against hers. Rukia had only been intimate with Renji, lost her virginity to him, so the sudden ambush of sexual activity was driving her mad.

The moment she heard her phone fall to the floor, from when Ichigo had grinded himself against her core, Rukia pulled away from the kiss. She bowed her head, breathing heavily, causing her chest to push against his and sending chills from her sensitive nipples.

"Rukia… Are you going to turn away from me when I'm the only person you have in this world?"

Rukia moaned at the feeling of his body slowly grinding against hers. Her mound was wet and pulsing gently with need. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own when it grinded against his groin to relieve some of the stress.

Ichigo growled lowly, and Rukia gripped his broad shoulders as she tried to come down from her haze.

"I-I… You, you're not the person I-Ah!-thought you were... Oh fuck… Kuro-Kurosaki…!"

His body was moving fiendishly against hers. The heat pooling in-between her legs seemed to pulse through out her body. Her back was arched at the feeling of him against her before her head fell onto his chest.

Tears spilled onto his shirt, causing Ichigo to stare down at Rukia and stop his movements. His hand wrapped around her chin and her eyes stared into his warm pool of hazel eyes.

"I can take away all your pain, Rukia. Just let me help you now that you truly have no one."

Rukia remained silent, contemplating on the idea. Though everyone she trusted had died, she still had Renji. Though he had cheated on her, Rukia wasn't truly in love with him so maybe she could try to fix their broken bond. Anything to help her find companionship with someone other than the man who had been lying to her.

And Ichigo, being the all knowing man he was, whispered the words that still haunt Rukia to this day.

"When I said everyone was dead, I meant _everyone._ You truly alone now, except for having me."

A tear slid down her face, yet her face only showed shock. Could this mean that Renji had also met an untimely death? Looking back into his gaze, Rukia searched into his eyes for the answer to her question. By the cold and uncaring look, he seemed to have answered all that Rukia needed to know.

The only thing Rukia could do was cry into his chest as the news ripped her to pieces once again.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow continued to destroy everything in his path. The only thing unharmed in the home was a chair in which Ru was sitting in. Her guilty conscious came into play and she admitted to him what had conspired between herself and his boss's other personality. Once his urge to wreak havoc subsided, Grimmjow placed himself against the cold wall and covered his face.<p>

"I'm sorry." Ru said after a moment of silence. Grimmjow raised his head, shaking it only once.

"I don't want your apology right now. I want his head on a silver platter!"

"Then maybe we can help each other out?"

Ru looked over at the voice that had spoken, a grin morphing on her face when she saw Birdie leaning against the doorframe. Grimmjow, however, was still simmering with anger that her presence was unwanted from him.

"How'd you get in here?" Grimmjow barked.

"A magical thing called the 'front door'. You should check it out." Birdie said, chuckling as Grimmjow growled lowly. Ru stood up and walked over to Birdie with her arms crossed.

"What do ya need, jeeves? Ya kinda interrupting somethin'." Ru muttered, rubbing the back of her neck slowly. Birdie sighed, motioning in two people and stepping aside so they may enter.

Hisagi Shuuhei stepped in first.

Kano Ashido entered last.

Birdie stepped in-between them and crossed her arms.

"I was told to do whatever I can to stay alive. I plan to have Kurosaki killed by these two, but they have no idea how his place looks like from the inside. Since Grimmjow is familiar, I've decided to come to you. What do you say?"

Grimmjow blinked in confusion before looking at the two other males. He recalled how Gin had told him that both were his best workers in the field of assassination and a grin began to form on his face. Ru, however, remained silent and closed her eyes. She knew what Grimmjow would say, and she knew that if she tried to interfere, she would be shoot down at the spot.

"Ya want my help, huh? Killin' off your new boss, kinda weak if you ask me." Grimmjow laughed.

"I didn't ask you, did I? I know what he's done to his so-called 'employers' and would rather stay alive than die for him. So, you in or out?"

Grimmjow looked over at Ru to see her staring back at him. He could not read her expression and turned back to see Birdie patiently waiting. H e walked towards her, acting as if he was about to attack her. The two males behind her tensed, waiting to defend their new boss. When Grimmjow raised his hand, he grinned and outstretched it towards her.

"You got a deal."

"Perfect."

The two smiled, shaking hands swiftly while Ru grinned. She had something plotting in her mind that would make the little plan be more… exciting. Ru grinned, chuckling lowly to herself before hearing onto the rest of the plan.

* * *

><p><em>King! You're a fuckin' idiot. Why didn'cha take Queen right then 'nd there?<em>

Ichigo opened his eyes, smiling at the fact that _it_ was livid. Ichigo spun in his chair, staring at the door of his office in his home. A few rooms away was Rukia, sleeping away the shock of all the people dying around her.

"It would be better if Rukia-chan came to us, don't you think?"

_Fuck that! I say we fuck her 'til she can't stand. Mark her as ours! I wanna feel her from the insides already!_

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the vulgar words spewing from _its_ lips and sighed before leaning back in his seat.

"You're impatient. The moment Rukia comes to us will be worth the wait."

_I'm tired of waiting. I wanna make a move now. NOW! NOT LATER!_

Ichigo groaned as _it_ roared inside his head. A headache was fast approaching and Ichigo grunted as he rubbed his forehead.

"This is just like the time with Grimmjow."

_Heh, ya know ya liked it. Liked how I took control 'nd made him writher beneath us. It's in my nature ta claim what I want 'nd who I want now is Rukia-chan. _

Ichigo tried to hide the smirk growing on his face as he remembered that night many years ago. He raised his head, his pants feeling tight and suffocating his growing arousal. The slightest movement had Ichigo hissing at the fraction and he tossed his head back and moaned. Then,_ it_ decided to be cruel and place an image of a naked Rukia playing with herself in his mind.

Ichigo was reaching his limit of self-control and _it_ knew that very well.

_Let's go claim our Queen._

* * *

><p>As hard as Rukia tried, sleep would not take her. Even though the bed was warm and the comfortable, she found no serenity in her sleep. Her mind held the covers closer to her body as she placed the mask passed down by her family. Rukia had to be strong now. Her family business would fall into her hands and she would soon have to leave the solace of Ichigo's home.<p>

Rukia did not want to get further attached to the man.

Yet, as memories passed by her, she felt as if she had no one other than him.

Memories of her childhood, playing with her mother and father in the backyard. Days when she would spend shiny days laughing with Orihime and Rangiku. Parties the Hitsugaya's would throw in celebration. The debates she would have with the intelligent and deep thinkers, Ishida.

Even memories of when Renji proposed to her brought loneliness into her heart.

Rukia punched the pillow beside her and shifted to her side. She had no time to wallow in the pass. It was time to move forward on her own.

Then, Ichigo's smiling face flashed before her and a wave of heat struck her body.

Rukia cringe and shivered as she remembered how good he felt against her body, yet tormented her with the news of death.

Then she remembered how much he had sacrificed for her. How he had made her the woman she was today. Every time she felt alone, hurt, or betrayed he was there to pick up the pieces. Why was she so desperate to turn away from the only person she had left in this world?

And how could the only man in her world be the one who hid another person from her?

A person she had seen in his eyes. Those yellow, soul eating eyes.

Both of his personalities seemed to be haunting her now. She doubted they would leave her be and a part of her didn't want them to.

Why did her life have to be toying with her at the time she felt alone? Now the pain and loneliness was eating her up inside, making Rukia beg for a release from the two emotions.

She would soon find relief from the man opening the door of her room with tender smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Something takes a part of me<em>  
><em>Something lost and never seen<em>  
><em>Every time I start to believe<em>  
><em>Something's raped and taken from me, from me<em>  
><em>Life's kinda always been messing with me<em>  
><em>(You wanna see the light?)<em>  
><em>Can't they chill and let me be free?<em>  
><em>(So do I)<em>  
><em>Can't I take away all this pain?<em>  
><em>(You wanna see the light?)<em>  
><em>I try to every night, all in vain, in vain<em>  
><strong><em>~Freak on a Leash by KoRn~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm shocked it took me so long to put a KoRn song in here. They are my favorite band. And a lemon will be in the next chapter so I will see you all in the new year!<strong>

**Oh Ru, count this as revenge for that… nickname you have for me. Readers, please don't ask XD.**

**Oh, and keep a look out because I'll be posting a new chapter fic soon! A Rukia-harem one ^_^**


	14. Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note: Let me say to everyone that I hope you all had a good new year, though it's kinda old to be saying that. An update and the lemon! The moment all of you, especially the girl this fic is for, have been waiting for! Now quite reading this and get started dammit!**

_**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Bleach'.**_

* * *

><p><em>The wind blew her hair widely, causing it to go into a frenzy of raven colors. Boyish arms embraced her, her large violet eyes turning to see Abarai Renji. His face held no tattoos, no markings the ruined his virgin skin. The only thing on his face that made Rukia blush was the large grin on his face. The young children smiled at one another, enjoying the company of the other.<em>

"_Will we always be friends?"_

_Her voice, being one of a small child, sound fragile yet confidant as she answered her best friend's answer._

"_Of course, baka."_

_The two children turned to each other and smiled, their hands barely touching the others as the summer wind continued to breeze past them._

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped opened when the door of the room opened, the glow of the hallway light cascading her body. Her heart gave a light bear at the sign of Kurosaki Ichigo standing in the doorway, his orange hair hiding his eyes from her sight. She opened her mouth, but found no words. Her loneliness was slowly making her weak, tired of all the senseless killing happening around her.<p>

So when she felt the embrace of the man she trusted, yet feared, she did not resist.

His lips were on hers, moving against her tenderly. She would have never imagined a man like him would have such sweet and soft lips.

As his lips moved against hers, her hands tangled themselves in his hair. More memories flooding her wrecked mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi! I'm Aizen Rangiku!"<em>

_The next moment, preteen Rukia found herself in the strangling embrace of the new neighbor's daughter. Her hair smelt like the color of her hair, freshly picked strawberries. The embrace was warm and welcoming, slightly over-bearing, but just as warm as if it was be given by a family member._

_The only thing she did not enjoy was being suffocated by the cleavage and almost dying due to lack of oxygen._

"_Let go of her, Rangiku. Rukia-san, I apologize for my sister's… unusal greeting. My name is Aizen Toshiro. Nice to meet you."_

_As air finally returned into her lungs and the death grip around her was released, Rukia was able to see the teenage boy standing behind the woman that hugged her._

_Their faces seemed such a contradiction for siblings; Serious against playful. Scowls against smiles. Yet, through all the teasing the siblings gave another, Rukia could see how dearly they cared for one another._

"_You're so adorable for a thirteen-year old! I wish the old man would adopt you too!"_

_As Rangiku pinched Rukia's cheek and Toshiro apologized for his sister's behavior, Rukia could not help, but smile at the two. Both people, she was positive, would be a big part in her life._

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-sama~~"<p>

He grinded against her harder than attended, but still gained a satisfied response from the woman beneath him. His lips ventured every curve and part of her neck, loving how soft and pure it felt against his sinful hands and mouth.

"It's Ichigo here, Rukia."

Her nails clung to his now bare back, feeling the muscles flex and twitch beneath her hold. Her own lips were kissing his broad shoulders as tears brimmed in her eyes. Her upper body felt the coldness of the room, surprising her and making her arch her back when his hands gently cradled her breast.

"Say my name."

"Ichigo…!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Um… Um…. Hello! I am Ishida Orihime… N-Nice to meet a-a-a Kuchiki!"<em>

_Rukia, in her highschool clothing, was shocked as the actress bowed her head to her. Rukia knew her family had almost royal status, but to be bowed to by an actress was making Rukia feel a bit uneasy. Placing an awkward smile on her face, Rukia bowed and laughed hastily._

"_Nice to meet you too. Please, call me by my first name."_

_When Rukia raised her head, she was shocked to see the actress in complete shock. Her grey eyes were growing wider with every passing moment before they became blurry with her relentless movement. She was shaking her head quickly, before bowing her head once again._

"_You are a Kuchiki! I can't disrespect you of all people! Your father may have someone kill me!"_

"_My father is a business man, not a Yakuza leader."_

_Their eyes met again, both smiled as they stood up straight and laughed gently._

"_My husband and I just moved here! Oh! You're a highschool student? What grade?"_

"_I'm in my sophomore year. I do really like your work, Ishida-san."_

_Orihime laughed, waving her hand as a blush gentle appeared on her cheeks._

"_No, please call me by my first name! Orihime-san is just fine with me!"_

_Rukia smiled, extending her hand and awaiting for Orihime to take up her hand in a shake._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you… Orihime-san."_

"_Nice to meet you too! Err… Kuchiki-san."_

* * *

><p>"Don't stop."<p>

Her body was feeling a frenzy of fire, it was burning her skin in such a delicious way. Her eyes opened, her blush deepening when she saw Ichigo seductively lick his lips. His hand was in her panties, stroking her and making the fire around her course through her veins.

Her body, slick with sweat, was trembling. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, Ichigo could feel it beat against his lips. He licked her damp skin, a growl gently tickling her chest.

She would have giggled if she was not a wanton and heated mess. Her hips were acting on their own, moving in sync with his fingers plunging in and out of her. Rukia could smell herself, making her feel ashamed, but her arousal kept her silent.

Her hands found their were to his confined manhood, she gasped at the feel of it and his threatening growl coming from his throat.

"Look at me."

* * *

><p><em>The Spring air was fresh and smelt intoxicating to her young nose. She inhaled deeply before laughing happily. She felt strong hands grab her sides before she was lifted up. She squealed happily, the wind brushing against her skin allowed her to imagine herself flying like her favorite superhero.<em>

_Another squeal left her lips when she was playfully thrown up, only to land into the embrace of her parents. Her large eyes, much like her mother's, stared into her loving family with pure bliss._

_Her mother was laughing, her eyes shut with glee. Her father was smiling, a rare thing to see on the strong and stoic man._

"_We love you."_

"_I love you more!"_

_They laughed as they held each other, enjoying the family moment that would forever be a part of her life for as long as she lived._

_Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hisana held their young daughter, Kuchiki Rukia in their embrace. Safe from the cruelties of the world._

* * *

><p>The moment he penetrated her, with a slow thrust, her mind forgot of the sorrows. Of the dead bodies that surrounded her. For a moment, all of it was gone. She was only in a sinful world with a man she could not admit she loved.<p>

He was large, too large that the she felt she could not fit his large cock. A bit of pain was dully throbbing, but she had felt far worst before. She clung to the man beneath her, her nails digging into his chiseled chest.

His own back was arched, his head thrown back and a smile on his face.

"Rukia~ You feel… So amazing…"

The man she feared was underneath her, at her mercy. When the thought came, Rukia could not resist. She rocked against him, teasing him for all of the teasing he had done to her in the pass.

A hiss echoed around her before his hands gripped her hips. Both were stubborn, neither of them were backing down. When Ichigo lifted her up, Rukia did her best to slowly lower herself. Even against his strong grasp, he could not make her go any faster.

Yet, he loved the sight of her above her. Her eyes were closed shut, senseless babble coming out of her clenched jaw, her breast slowly moving at the movement.

But he wanted more.

His hips, strong and powerful, thrusted upward. She cried out, her head thrown back as he initial torment was thrown away. She was riding him as hard as she could, the ecstasy making the sorrow in her heart dull like a drug.

Rukia's nails made fresh red marks against his rib cage, the sting fading away as she continued her maniacal and desperate act. His name was chanted, making chills and groans escape his lips.

Rukia whimpered when her body was pushed against the bed, her body being suffocated by the hot mass above her. Ichigo reamed into her, making her mewl pitifully beneath him.

"Ichigo!"

"Nng… Rukia…"

Their bodies made loud noises as their hips collided with one another. Her knees dug deeply into his back, making her whither harder. His lips left large marks on her breast to the point that they ached when the air hit them. His hands were steadying her hips, allowing him full control of her.

"Rukia… You're mine."

_Ours._

Her eyes opened, going wide when she saw the yellow she feared swirling with the hazel she loved.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurosaki-sama?"<em>

"_Yes, Rukia-chan?"_

_Rukia turned away from the sunset she was staring at to look up at the man hovering above her. His shadow shaded her from the falling sun's light, yet his smile was warm enough. He sat down beside her, his long legs passing her short ones._

"_How are your studies?"_

"_Good, Kurosaki-sama."_

_He hummed, his gaze never leaving the setting sun. Rukia, puzzled and somewhat anxious, looked over at the man that had given her everything she ever asked for. The question that had been burning inside of her was nagging once again._

_Before she knew it, she was staring directly into his gaze._

"_Why have you done so much for me?"_

_The question hung above them before sweeping into them. Ichigo blinked in confusion before closing his eyes and chuckling. His large hand ran through his hair, covering one half of his face when he decided to speak._

"_Because I can. I'm doing things for you because I can and want to. Don't question something you already know, Rukia-chan."_

"_I told you to stop calling me that!"_

_When his touching smile turned to her again, Rukia's fake scowl disappeared and she smiled back. Her blush painting her cheeks red._

"_Thank you, Kurosaki-sama."_

"_It's Ichigo. Just Ichigo."_

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

Her body was frantic, needing a release more than ever before. His body was powerful and strong, relentlessly pummeling her with thrust that made her gush and moan. His moans and groans sounded so sexual to her, making her body even more heated.

What made her even more needy was when her name escaped his lips.

Now, his eyes were shut tightly was he moved in and out of her. Her wetness seemed clung to his veiny cock, some of it dripping out of her and into the covers. Her body was becoming weak, the pleasure taking its toll on her body.

When she felt him twitch, she knew he was not too far behind.

Rukia grabbed the back of his neck, bring him down to lock lips with him as the boiling orgasm claimed her body. Like broken glass, the shards of pleasure pierced every part of her body.

She screamed wildly into his mouth, which in turn summoned him to plummet into his own end.

When his lips left hers, one word slipped past his lips.

_Mine…_

The moment she heard the eerie voice that she knew did not belong to Ichigo, she opened hesitantly her eyes and looked into the now burning yellow eyes. They were wide as well, large and seeming to want to swallow her whole.

Her lower body trembled when she saw the sadistic grin slowly gathering on his face.

"Ichigo?"

"No Queen. I ain't the King. I'm ya worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Ru?"<p>

The phone in Ru's hand snapped shut, her lethal eyes slowly turning to the other woman. Both were dressed in black, yet Birdie kept her dark lenses that hid her eyes. Making it difficult for Ru to see if the younger one was truly upset. Placing a bored smile on her face, Ru waved the cell phone in her hand before slipping it into her pocket.

"Looks like ya caught me. Heh, I'm just makin' this whole thing more exciting, that's all." Ru admitted, turning to face Birdie.

Birdie's lips were in a thin line before an insidious smile grew on her face.

"I was hoping you would be! Honestly, the game isn't nearly as fun if there isn't some chaos thrown in."

Ru's face fell, blinking in confusion before returning the same grin that was on Birdie's face.

"Ya haven't changed one bit, jeeves. Still the sadistic bitch I know! Ya know I was the one that made ya that way so I can take some credit."

"Shove that credit up your ass."

"Bite my albino ass first, midget."

The grin on Birdie's face shattered at the mention of the nickname, but returned when she heard the door opening behind her.

"We're ready, boss."

"Thanks, Ashido. We will be right there."

The door closed once again, leaving the two women alone.

"So tell me, what did you do?" Birdie asked, the plain mask she always wore back in place.

"Nothin'. Just gave the berry a heads up. Tellin' him of the idea." Ru said, chuckling at her own idea.

"You always did have to stir shit up. Oh well, guess it's for the best! The more fun this whole thing should be."

"Ya really are a fuckin' undercover whack job."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Both women stared at one another for a few moments before grinning and making their way to the awaiting car.

* * *

><p><em>Despite the lies that you're making<em>  
><em>Your love is mind for the taking<em>  
><em>My love is just waiting<em>  
><em>To turn your tears to roses<em>  
><em>I will be the one that's gonna hold you<em>  
><em>I will be the one that you run to<em>  
><em>My love is a burning, consuming fire<em>  
><em>No, you'll never be alone<em>  
><em>When darkness comes<em>  
><em>I'll light the night with stars<em>  
><em>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>  
><strong>~Whispers in the Dark by Skillet~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Yes, another lemon will be coming in the next chapter! This time, with the evil one pulling all the strings! The best for last, ay Ru? XD.<strong>

**Review!**


	15. FMLYHM

**Author's Note: Let me apologize AGAIN for the late update. Life got a bit… interesting at my house, to say the least. Though, now that things have been settled I can finally work on my fics! I have many other ideas buzzing in my head, but I am not going to publish them on this site just yet. I need to finish up my current fics as soon as possible before that happens! On with the show.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

><p><em>No! Not… Not him!<em>

Rukia's body felt as if it was being weighed down by heavy weights. The weight being the undeniable fear of staring into the part of Ichigo she feared. The eyes, they sent an unwanted chill through her body. The grin made her squirm against the arms pinning her in place.

His face reminded her of the day her father was killed.

It snickered, its eyes venturing her nude body while its tongue swiped its bottom lip.

When she felt something nudge between her thighs, Rukia regained control of her body. A hand, tightly closed, struck its grinning face. For a moment, the head was still. Then, within a blink of an eyes, it was nearly nose-to-nose with her.

The grin was wide and revealed the gleaming teeth that wanted to tear into her flesh. Its eyes wanted to devour every part of her. The laugh proving just how insidious the thing she feared really was.

"King… Che, he lost control the moment he climaxed! Haha! I took control! This body is mine! So is ya's… Queen."

Her hands frantically shoved at the body above her, nails digging into the hard flesh beneath them.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was cold, but a whisper that made it giggle at her readable fear.

"I ain't got no name. I am no one! But… if ya wanna give me a name… Hollow would sound just right!"

_Hollow? This thing is nothing, but a hollow void inside of Kurosaki-sama… This thing…_

_It frightens me._

Rukia felt a hand slowly trailing up her thigh, nails gently scraping her skin. Her nails dug themselves harder into his toned chest, as if trying to pry the man off of her. The moment she felt his digits press against her very wet lips, she stiffened and growled at the hollow's mocking laughter.

"King left ya prepared fer meh! Ya so nice and wet. I bet ya feel betta' on the inside!"

His fingers plunged themselves into her sensitive cunt, her eyes squeezing shut as the hollow's fingers probed inside of her.

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Five people stood in front of the room of Kurosaki Ichigo. All of them had weapons of their own, mainly guns. The two women held sharp katanas sheathed and attached to their hips. They all stood patiently waiting for someone to speak. The first one to make a motion was Grimmjow, his grin large and blood thirsty.

"Come with me, woman."

Ru snickered, making Birdie look over at her with a bored expression. She began to follow after Grimmjow, but stopped in front of Shuuhei.

"You're coming with me. Ashido, stay with Ru and remember the plan."

The maroon haired man nodded once, allowing his partner to walk after the two people. He turned his attention to Ru, blinking in confusion when he found the woman staring at him with a large smirk. Her brown eyes looked up into his eyes and she chuckled before casually smacking his ass.

A blush deepened the man's face before looking back toward the house.

"Don't do that." Ashido muttered.

"Ya liked it. That's why you be blushin'." Ru purred, cackling when she saw the man shake his head.

"Both Ichimaru-sama and Birdie warned me of you being grabby. I should have listened to them better." Ashido said, walking off to the other direction.

"Aww, ya such a hottie, but don't like a woman grabbin' your ass! Haha! Maybe I should do it mo' often if it gets ya blushin' so hard!"

"… Please don't."

"I wanna do it so don't tell meh what ta do."

* * *

><p>Her bottom lip was bleeding from her teeth digging into it. The fingers inside her, rough and uncaring if they were harming her, moved in and out of quickly. The sound of her fluids made her feel disgusted with herself. The man, Hollow, looked just like her precious Kurosaki-sama.<p>

Yet the Hollow had nothing that revealed that he was even remotely human. His facial expression could have been placed on the devil himself and no one would know the difference.

Her struggles were became weak and sloppy as her thighs quivered. The bubble in her stomach began to grow bigger, to the point that she could feel its end coming and how powerful it would be.

The moans, which were curses in disguise, encouraged him, the Hollow, to go faster. He loved how the strange play of emotions flashed through her face.

Enjoyment, disgust, pleasure, and hatred.

They played a wonderful role, making his cock ooze with pre-cum. His hand was on his shaft, leisurely stroking the harden and heated meat. His tongue licked the valley of her breast, the sweet taste of skin and salt teasing his tongue.

His fingers felt her walls clamp down on them, her wetness running down his hand as she held on tightly to his shoulder.

He could feel the scratches on his back bleed, but the feeling of pure excitement in knowing that he had the woman beneath him breathing heavily and glowing in the aftermath of an orgasm.

Her eyes, dulled for a moment before they cleared, stared up at the Hollow. They were still defiant, making him hum before bring his long fingers to his lips. He slowly brought his tongue out, licking away the juices slowly before grinning.

Rukia's cries were muffled when his fingers plunged themselves into her mouth. She gagged, but felt the strange urge to lick away at her own juices due to her erotic state. Her tongue licked greedily, the fingers pulling away making a slight popping sound.

"Ya look so tired Queen, but the funs just begun!"

* * *

><p>"I've always hated how filthy rich this guy is."<p>

Blood dripped down and cascaded down the servant's face. Grimmjow turned his judgmental gaze to Birdie, who only stared back at him as she sheathed her blade. Shuuhei stood right behind her, his hand on his pistol.

"So ya telling me you already know how the inside of the house looks like? If ya already knew, why'd you drag me here?" Grimmjow snarled, making Birdie shrug.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm lazy and would rather have someone else do a job for me. Also, you have Ru by your side. Her and I haven't done anything for a hell'va long time and I thought it would be… more exciting if she came along! Aww, don't look at me like that! Girls get bored, and when we get bored, we lie to stir shit up. Well, insane girls like me."

Walking past the obviously agitated man, Birdie smirked before poking his chest.

"Besides, I can see you wanna kill him just as much as I do. Fuck, probably more than I do! So don't get your panties in a bunch. To make it up, I'll let you get the finishing blow."

Grimmjow could not hide the sadistic grin morphing on his face. The mere idea of having the man, who betrayed and tried to kill him, made his hands twitch eagerly. He was about to respond, but stopped when a gunshot echoed in the distance. They turned to the direction of the gunshot, Shuuhei looking back to Birdie.

"It must be Ashido. Probably getting rid of someone."

* * *

><p>"Mighty fine gun ya carry around, hottie. Too bad ya got ta be the one I shot."<p>

Ashido was slumped against the wall, his knee dripping blood from the heated lead deep inside of his knee. He growled, falling completely down the wall and clenching his teeth. His gaze stared up heatedly at Ru, who twirled the gun in her hand.

She snickered before tossing the gun to the side, making it slide against the concrete floor of the backyard.

"Do you shot every man you find attractive?" Ashido hissed.

"Don't get meh wrong; Ya mighty fine, but I got different ideas running inside my mind 'nd I can't afford ta have ya mess it up."

"What do you plan to do?"

Ashido's gaze still seemed unfazed, though pain was the only readable emotion, to Ru. She lifted his face, holding into his head with one hand. She kneeled down, inches away from his face and giggled excitingly.

"See this house? Imma burn it ta the ground 'nd get Kurosaki outta there 'fore Grimmy can get his hands around his neck."

"Why?"

"'Cause if I let those two animals fight, I know Grimmy would be as good as dead. Can't afford ta have either one of 'em dead so Imma save one of them from the other! I'm just gonna act like I'm on Kurosaki's side ta fuck wit' Grimmy's head 'cause I'm fuckin' bored and I love it when he gets jealous."

"You're betraying, not only him, but our boss too because you're bored?" Ashido growled, his eyes narrowed.

Ru huffed, releasing her hold on Ashido and standing to full height.

"Ya honestly think that bitch doesn't know what I'm up to? She caught me callin' Kurosaki and didn't give a rat's ass! Heh, she may look sane, but she's just as crazy as I am. I suggest ya stay here unless ya wanna be burnt ta death. See ya soon, Ashido!"

When turned her back to the man, she did a quick turn and kicked the man on his head. Hard enough to make him fall unconscious. Ru hummed, cracking the back of her neck before looking up at the window of Ichigo's bedroom. She noticed that it was dark, meaning two things.

One, he was either asleep.

Or, he could be off with the woman she had heard so much about.

Uncaring of either situation, she whistled a happy tone as she made her way into the home.

* * *

><p>"Ya got such a cute mouth, Queen!"<p>

His thick organ hit the back of her throat. The feeling of his mushroom head forcing its way down her throat made her gag momentarily before continuing her actions.

Her tongue swiped against the bottom of the hard rod before she suckled on the bit of pre-cum that had made it down his shaft.

Rukia could feel it twitch, warning her of what was to come. She attempted to pull away, but the hand clamped down on her hair kept her in place as the Hollow rocked his hips.

His bushy pubic hair tickled her face, making her protest at the uncomfortable feeling. She was gagging, but the Hollow paid no heed.

Rukia could only do what he wished, hoping that he would not cum in her mouth.

Fate was by her side for he tossed her away before he could climax. Rukia laid on the bed panting, wiping away the saliva on her mouth. She saw that the Hollow was momentarily distracted, trying to come down from the high, and attempted to scurry away.

She did not make it far for she felt a hand clamp down around her ankle and drag her closer to him. She felt his heavy breathing on the back of her neck, his body keeping her small one in place.

"Don't try ta runaway 'fore we barely begin! It ain't very kind ta have meh wait again."

Rukia squirmed, shuddering when she felt the tip of his cock ghost by her wet lips.

"Ya ready… Rukia-chan?"

* * *

><p>"Shuuhei."<p>

The tanned man turned his attention to Birdie, who was staring off at no direction in particular. She sniffed the air before turning to face Shuuhei.

"Do you smell that?"

Shuuhei, puzzled by the sudden question, narrowed his gaze and sniffed the air as well. It took him a moment, but his eyes snapped open and he looked down to see that Birdie had turned his back to him.

"It smells like gasoline."

Birdie, who was slowly reaching for her blade, looked over at Shuuhei before sighing heavily.

"I knew Ru would start something, but I was really hoping on ending Kurosaki tonight. Oh well, this will make things more exciting! I want you to go find Ashido and go back home. That's an order."

Shuuhei only bowed once before raising his head when he heard footsteps walking away.

"Are you going to make it back, Boss?"

"Heh, sure. Though I make no promises that I'll come back in one piece."

His eyes twitched before he stood up to his full height. He secretly wished Ichimaru-sama would have given the organization to someone much older and wiser, but he could say nothing of it now. He smirked before walking away. This would be something that could prove to Shuuhei that she was truly worthy of taking over the organization. He brushed by Grimmjow, who only snarled at him and walked toward Birdie.

"Where's your man going?"

"I sent him home along with Ashido. This is something I don't want either of them to be in so I'm dismissing him. And don't call him 'my man'. I only have one man in my life." Birdie said, walking down a particularly long hallway.

"One man? You mean that fox-faced bastard, Ichimaru Gin? You got a fucked up taste in men." Grimmjow mused, grinning at the frown on Birdie's face.

"I could say the same thing to Ru. Especially after what happened between her and Kurosaki."

"Watch your mouth!"

The two glared at one another before Birdie grinned and playfully hit him with the hilt of her blade.

"Make me."

* * *

><p>"Did this place gotta be a fuckin' mansion?"<p>

Ru sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the large home. The place could have hosted at least twenty people. Probably even more. Her brown eyes looked at the chandelier above her head, the crystals glimmering in the moon's light. Above her, she could hear two pairs of footsteps, one heavier than the other. She smirked, dosing more gasoline on the carpet.

"I always did love a light show!"

* * *

><p>A silent cry left her parted lips. Her back arched, hitting the broad chest of the man behind her. The hand in her hair kept her head up high as his hips rocked against her.<p>

The cock inside of her felt a bit larger than it was before, even more heated that it felt as if it would burn her. A mouth played with her shoulder, biting into the damp skin before moving his hips back and forth.

Rukia could hear the Hollow's shallow breathing, making her nails hold onto the bed post to have something to dig into. The hand in her hair released her before it held her hips firmly in place. A tongue lathered the shell of her ear before a chilling voice whispered in her ear.

"Imma fuck you 'til ya beg meh for more."

He influenced his words by snapping his hips forward, making Rukia gasp and shake her head.

"Not so rough!" Rukia whispered through clenched teeth.

The teeth painfully biting into her back told her that the Hollow could care less. The Hollow allowed his head to fall back as he felt Rukia's tight walls hold his cock in a warm and tight embrace.

The feel of her walls clenching around him had him smile wickedly as he began to the process of slamming into her. Though her cries were ones that had a hint of pain to them, the overall sound had a chill running down his spine.

The feel of her damp skin against his skin and the way her breast fit perfectly in the palm of his hand made it all the sweeter.

He did have a slight urge to see her face as his thick and long cock went in and out of her, the position they were in was far too pleasurable to even think of moving.

Rukia felt the hands running up and down her body, as if they themselves were trying to devour her. The moment one of them pressed against her throbbing clit, she saw her vision go blank before coming back moments later.

She was still getting violently fucked, the sound of their skin making contact making a sloppy noise reverberate around them. The cock inside of was wickedly moving in and out of her with no self control.

The man, the Hollow, was panting heavily while a few crude words spilled from his mouth. Rukia could only bow her head and allow the being to take control of her body.

The pleasure was making her mind drowsy, making it completely forget that she was currently in the hands of the thing that she feared.

Her clit was being rubbed forcefully now, making pained moans spew from her mouth. His other hand was rubbing her firm breast, pinching the nipples from time to time. His mouth was leaving marks as far as it could reach. His cock was spreading her apart as it ran rampant inside of her.

She could feel his length, feel the heated organ as it twitched and moved inside of her like a crazed man.

Her back arched at a particular thrust, her arms giving way. She fell to onto the bed, but that did not stop the Hollow as he slowly raised his hips and continued to thrust deeply inside of her.

"So good, Queen! So nice, so hot! Fuck!"

"Nnngg… Ah! Ichi-"

A strong grip grabbed hold of her neck as sharp teeth bit into her earlobe.

"I ain't Ichigo, dammit. He's nothin' wit'out meh!"

His movement became harsher, as if angered by the thought that Rukia was thinking of Ichigo the whole time. Her cries, partially screaming, was making his mind go blank.

He could not stop, he could not get enough of the little woman trembling beneath him. He could hear Ichigo's voice, but Ichigo was not at all trying to stop him.

In fact, the Hollow could tell that Ichigo enjoyed the rough brutality of the sex he was having with Rukia.

The way her cute little face contorted with a wide range of emotions.

His nails raked down her back, ushering in more of her orgasmic mewls from her mouth. His body was tired, having gone through two acts of sex, but the Hollow continued. He was determine to continue until neither of them could even walk.

* * *

><p>"How many more rooms?"<p>

Birdie was getting annoyed, her scowl large and threatening. Grimmjow was fuming now, ready to kill anyone that further annoyed him.

His gaze turned to Birdie, his hands begging to wrap around her neck. As he slowly raised his hand, he felt something sharp gently press against his neck. His eyes saw a katana, and he followed the arm that held it to see Birdie looking over at him.

"Don't touch me." Birdie warned, slowly lowering her blade.

"I knew you two wouldn't get along!"

Both turned their attention to the direction they had come from to see Ru slowly appearing from the shadows. Birdie crossed her arms, her sunglasses reflecting Ru's grinning face.

"What the hell are you doing here? Ya suppose to be ambushing Kurosaki with us!" Grimmjow hissed. Ru scoffed, walking towards them with her hands in her pockets.

"That's too borin' fer me. I'd rather do sumthin' else!… Like distract you two."

Birdie narrowed her gaze before hearing rushed footsteps behind her. She turned, but quickly faced back when she heard Ru run towards her. She had barely managed to block Ru's attack, glaring at her through her shades as their blades pressed against one another.

"Ru!"

"Forget her! Go after those two!"

Grimmjow huffed, taking one last glance at the two women before running down the hall from where the footsteps had originated from.

Ru wore her large grin, her face inches away from Birdie as they both stared one another down.

"I didn't know you wanted to fight me, Ru." Birdie said, moving to the side when Ru quickly swiped at her with her blade.

"We haven't fought in a few years, chica! Why don't we go down memory lane?" Ru laughed, ducking when a blade nearly ran through her skull.

"Sure, why not! Haha! Let's hope you're not rusty!"

"Let's see if ya can reach my head from all the way down there, sho-"

Birdie's eye twitched at the sound of the nickname that almost made its way out of Ru's mouth. Silencing the woman by doing a sharp and quick jab toward her mouth.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

The sound of their bickering clashed against the sound of the blades hitting against one another.

* * *

><p><em>A gunshot?<em>

Rukia was barely able to hear a gunshot through her heavy haze of pleasure. It sounded close by and by the way the Hollow had stopped momentarily, Rukia could tell she was not the only one that heard that noise.

"Che, gonna hafta end this sooner. We have guest!"

She felt her body being violent assaulted as the Hollow continued to thrust into her. His cock, which had felt it was going to rip her in half by the way it was sawing in and out of her, twitched many times inside of her.

She felt his hand play with her hard clit once again and she knew he was trying to make them cum as soon as possible.

With the way his hand was going, Rukia was already on the ledge, her body all to willing to fall off into a sea of euphoric pleasure. Some of her saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth as she kept it wide up.

Her cries became silent whispers for the being to hurry as her body craved for the end to near. She couldn't take any more of the sinful act.

The Hollow's voice was loud and insidious around them. He even managed to cackle when his hand smacked the tender flesh of her ass. He massaged the red cheeks in time with his animalistic thrust, his grip now bruising her hip.

"Imma cum deep inside ya, Queen!"

"Nnn No!"

"Too late." His voice whispered those words in her ear. His hand pulled her head back so he could see her terrified gaze as he released his semen deep into her womb. Her eyes, though still dazed by the sex, were wide with the feel of his hot cum inside of her.

Ichigo had also released his seed into her, yet she was not as frightened as she was at that moment.

Her own orgasm had been a short-lived one, for his threat had snapped her out of the bliss and into cruel reality. Sharp teeth bit into the skin of her shoulder, tears brimming in her eyes before lips gently pressed against her ear.

"Ours, Rukia-chan. You belong to us."

She slowly opened her eyes, looking into the hazel eyes of the real Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-sama?"

"Yes."

His arms surrounded her, unwilling to let go. Ichigo, though pleased with the rough sex, was angered by how _it_ had taunted her during the whole process.

_King! I can sleep fer ages now that I've fucked Queen! But don' think I won't be comin' back fer more, King! I'll take control again 'nd take her harder than I did tonight! Her flesh is mine!_

Ichigo, unwilling to answer _its_ threat, held Rukia tighter as she clung to his neck.

"Why? Why did he do this to me?" Rukia whispered, those yellow eyes now haunting her.

"He is a part of me, Rukia-chan. What I feel, he feels ten times harder. I would apologize, but I enjoyed it as well." Ichigo mused.

This had Rukia raise her head. Her glossy eyes stared into the calm eyes of Ichigo and she felt his grip on her tightening immensely. A chill ran through her body, anger making an appearance in her eyes. She was about to respond, when the doors of the home were kicked up. Ichigo, while Rukia covered herself and hide behind him, looked to the smirking woman.

"Ru, what can I help you with?"

"Ya can help meh by getting the fuck outta here. Ya got two people here getting' ready ta kill ya. I suggest ya get goin'. Take that girl wit' ya too. Grimmy is always the kinda man willing to do whatever he can ta get even wit' those that have fucked him over." Ru said, walking towards the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo questioned with a narrowed gaze. The woman only snickered before shrugging her shoulders.

"Boredom."

_Oh, she be bored, King? I'd gladly do whatever I can ta make things mo' exciting fer her!_

Ichigo ignored the lewd images going through his mind before getting to his feet. He felt a pair of eyes that weren't Rukia's staring at his ass and he only rolled his eyes as he grabbed clothing for the two naked people in the room.

"Thank you." Rukia whispered, making the woman turn to her.

"Don't thank meh! Thank the peeps comin' ta kill ya lover! If it weren't for them, I'd have nothin' to do tonight! Now, get goin'. I hear them coming."

Ichigo had fallen silent, listening to the faint footsteps nearing. He barely made out a woman speak, talking about the rooms of the home, before he grabbed a barely clothed Rukia.

"I'll fight Grimmjow when I have enough strength. I'm too tired to do anything, but get out of here." Ichigo muttered to himself, and _it_ when it began to beg for blood.

Ru allowed the two to leave first before laughing. She made her way out to confront the two people, her blade out and ready.

* * *

><p><em>You could've been the real one<em>  
><em>You could've been the one enough for me<em>  
><em>You could've been the free one<em>  
><em>The broken down and sick one<em>  
><em>Remnant of a vacant life<em>  
><em>You come around <em>  
><em>When you find me faithless<em>  
><em>You come around<em>  
><em>When you find me faithless<em>  
><em>Fuck me like you hate me<em>  
><em>(Dig it up and tear it down)<em>  
><em>Dig me up and hold me now<em>  
><em>Fuck me like you hate me<em>  
><em>(Dig it up and tear it down)<em>  
><em>I love the sound when you come undone<em>  
><strong>~F.M.L.Y.H.M by Seether~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This would have been published sooner if it weren't for the fact that drama seems to follow my ass like a stalker. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed! Bai-Bai!<strong>


	16. Farther Away

**Author's Note: Hehehe… long time no see, ne? I have been having some trouble with this chapter, trying to make it as smooth as possible, but I kept getting writer's block! Who knew, me getting sick would cause my imagination to start pumping! Now, let me make some clear; I _hate_ being called short by the girl this fic is for, but to make the fight between our OCs more believable… I gritted my teeth and added a few things that have actually been said between us.**

**The things I do to please you all. =.=**

**Enjoy my pain and misery!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach"._**

* * *

><p>Her mind was in a horrible, mind numbing twister while her lungs begged for some relief. Having to go through intense sex twice and then having to run for your life from a psycho wielding a katana would make anyone's heart pump erratically. The hand clamped down on her wrist was causing her fingers to go pale and unable to move them. The sweat that was running down the back of the man taking her away gave her something to concentrate on.<p>

Something to help her mind from going completely insane and come up with a plan. Her free hand held onto the loose shirt that was far too large on her body and kept revealing her small cleavage. She gasped, the sound of glass shattering and maniacal laughter echoed around her. Tears began to appear in her eyes, remembering the events of the night she lost her father.

The man, or men, that caused his death seemed to be the only company she had left. It made her heart clench, made her feet want to run away from everyone and everything, but how could she? She feared living alone, she could not dare imagine the sorrow loneliness brought upon a dying person.

Another thing echoed around them and Rukia was forced back into reality to see that it was her precious, yet vicious, Kurosaki-sama breaking down the glass that was the back door. Uncaringly, he broke it away, as if he knew that he would not be returning to the place he called home.

Her eyes tried to stay into his, but could only see the thin line of his lips as he carried her on.

"Get back here 'nd fight meh!"

_BANG!_

A gunshot was fired, Rukia felt as if a heated metal rod was shredding into her kneecap. Her mouth opened to release a scream, but was unable to due to the hand wrapped around her mouth. The tears that had return due to her grief grew stronger due to her pain. Her eyes closed tightly, the pain kept her from opening them and looking into the eyes of the man holding.

Eyes that held one hazel color and one with a distraught yellow color.

Ichigo raised his head, brushing away some blood from his shoulder. Another bullet had scathed him, but made Rukia unable to walk at the moment. Grimmjow stood at the doorway of the backdoor. Not only were the bright lights of police cars obvious, so were the bright and burning fiery flames eating away his home.

A small smirk appeared on Ichigo's face as he lifted Rukia into his arms. Grimmjow, who carried his blade over his shoulder, snickered before pointing at Ichigo with his gun.

"You should've never betrayed meh, Kurosaki… Ichigo."

The only response Grimmjow got was a gentle laughter that whispered through the air before he found himself on the ground. Ichigo smirk turned into a grin, seeing the figure standing by the doorway with an unreadable expression.

"Idiot… When are ya gonna learn ya can't beat him."

Ru stared down at the unconscious Grimmjow, injuries visible on her body. Her eyes, glaring slightly at Ichigo, closed as she sighed heavily at the events. She had not wanted the two men to fight, she already knew what the outcome would be. Ru, being the stubborn woman she was, would not allow Grimmjow to lose himself in the battle but would not speak out.

She twirled the blunt object she had hit Grimmjow over the head with in her fingers before tossing it away and kneeled down beside his body. Without speaking, she motioned for the two people across from her to move along. She heard his footsteps fade away and felt the raging heat of the fire hit her back. Her brown eyes stared up to the smoky, black sky before she smiled and placed Grimmjow's arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Their swords clashed, along with loud and arrogant name calling from the two women in the hallway. One was grinning, the other fuming at the names coming out of the other's mouth. Her jabs became quicker, unable to keep her irritation out of control. Especially when a certain word slipped the older of the two's mouth.<p>

"Chibi!"

"Vieja!"

Both took a few steps from the other, panting heavily and sweating profusely from the heat coming from the fire. Birdie, whose largest wound was the one on her side, held onto her bleeding wound before spitting out some blood. Ru, who held multiple scratches, but nothing fatal, snickered at the name spoken by the younger one before laughing loudly.

"What's so damn funny, old bat?" Birdie barked.

"That word ya called meh. I ain't got a clue what it means, but I know it's sumthin' in Spanish 'nd it reminded me of the first time I pissed ya off. Ya kept screaming at me in Spanish 'nd all I could do was laugh! I ain't scared of ya when ya yell at me in Spanish… Shhhooooorrrrrrttttttyyyy! Hahaha!"

A visible vein appeared on Birdie's head before a deranged smile appeared on her face and she removed the sunglasses on her face and allowed them to drop to the floor beside her feet.

"I'm goin' to kick your ass all the way to TJ, you old fart!"

Their weapons clashed once again, but this time, Birdie noticed that Ru was in no mood to continue the fight. She was pushed back, and that was when Birdie felt how close the flames were. She looked back and saw the flame slowly making its way to her, before turning back to see Ru walking away from her.

"There's a room nearby. Ya can jump outta the window 'nd make it to the car. Ya betta' get outta here alive and uncaught by the cops 'cause I wanna continue our fight, chibi."

"Bite me, vieja."

Birdie watched as Ru disappeared, her eyebrow raised before she sighed and sheathed her blade. Her hand, covered in blood, ran through her own hair before she lifted the discarded sunglasses on the floor and quickly made her way to the room she was told about. On the window sill she waited for a few moments, having a clear view of the backyard.

She saw the man she had come to murder, saw Grimmjow fail miserably in his attempt to end Kurosaki, and watched as Ru made her way out with Grimmjow on her shoulder. Birdie sighed before she shook her head and raised an eyebrow. Obvious rushed footsteps neared, but Birdie did not care as she prepared to leap.

"What a pain in the ass. Dumbasses."

"Hey! You! Freeze! Show me your hands!"

Birdie did not bother looking back, instead she jumped down and ran from the gunshots that followed after her. A part of her was irritated, but that did not stop the grin from appearing on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Well, wasn't this an interestin' night. I got a mighty good taste of Queen, you ran like a pussy from Grimmy, 'nd our home got destroyed! What now, King? Wha'cha gonna tell the cops, ne? 'Nd where we gonna be sleepin' tonight? I want a bed!<em>

"Quit your complaining. We will have to go and spend a night with my sisters and don't worry about the police; Kaien is already working on an alibi for us to use."

_Ya didn't deny it when I called ya a pussy… pussy! HAHAHAHA!_

"Shut up. You act like a teenager sometimes."

_Eh? But horny teenager, right? 'Cause right now I wouldn't mind going at it again wit' Queen._

"She's bleed and unconscious, you animal."

_I'll give 'er a reason ta wake up! A good, long, 'nd thick reason! _

If Ichigo could, he would have repeatedly banged his head against the steering wheel in order to quiet down the laughing voice within him. Rukia, unable and unaccustomed to getting shot, had passed out from shock and was in the back seat. Ichigo, being the genius he was, was able to temporarily stop the bleeding until he arrived to his sisters' home.

Ichigo had given both his twin sisters' whatever they desired once he became a success, but they were in no mean spoiled brats. Both were hard working and law abiding citizens. Yes, he would have some explaining to do when his sisters would see a bloody and unconscious woman in his grasp, but would believe none-the-less.

Ichigo could have whoever he wanted under his finger, or so he thought. His arrogant ways made him to cocky, and would soon swallow him whole.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-nii, are you sure you don't want me to take her to the hospital? I mean, I can't heal her here…"<p>

"She's scared of hospitals…"

"… Who is she?… You can't just…"

Voices. That was all Rukia could hear at the moment. Two of the three voices were obvious women, and one was far too familiar for her mind to completely forget about. Something warm and wet was on her forehead and somehow soothed her head. Yet the voices were making the world all too real once again.

A hand, small and warm, pressed against her cheek before slowly slipping away.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san is waking up!"

"We can tell, Yuzu. We don't need you yelling that fact to us."

Her eyes, unwilling, cracked open. The light in the room was harsh and bitter, so Rukia found solace in keeping her eyes closed. She wanted to sleep once again, her body felt unceasingly hot. Her kneecap, however felt numb. Unable to defeat the brightness of the room, even with her eye lids closed shut, she opened them slowly ad forced herself to stare at the offending item of light.

Once everything became clear, yet the light was still harsh, she found herself in the presence of two young women. One had a large scowl on her face, one that could have belonged to Kurosaki-sama. Her hair was darker than her own raven head of hair and her eyes matched the blackness of her hair. Beside her stood a kinder looking young woman. Her eyes were large, filled with concern and yet a motherly warmth. Her hair, so unlike the woman beside her, was light brown and curved around her child-like face.

She wore scrubs from a hospital, a name tag that read 'Yuzu Kurosaki' on her.

Rukia quickly realized who she was in the presence of, but did not move much. All she did was smile weakly at the two women that seemed to have been tending to her needs.

"Kuchiki-san, I am Kurosaki Yuzu, but you can call me Yuzu! This is my twin sister, Karin!"

"Karin-san is fine with me."

"Where… Where is your brother?"

Rukia had not realized she had whispered those words until it was too late. She could see the uncertain looks in the twins' eyes, but Yuzu smiled effortlessly and placed a reassuring hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Umm, we aren't Ichi-nii ran off to… but I'm sure he will return soon! Right Karin-chan?"

"Hmm, sure."

Rukia could sense something from the dark haired twin, which made her fall silent and smile kindly. It wasn't until Yuzu had left to fetch Rukia some more medication, did Karin speak up.

"What are you to my brother?"

The question was asked without hesitation or any sign of kindness. Rukia opened one of her eyes and stared at Karin with an unreadable eye.

"You know what I am to him, Karin-san."

"Don't lie to me. He's been… acting strange again. It scares m- I mean, it scares Yuzu. Is it because of you that he's acting like that?"

Rukia could not comprehend what had just left Karin's mouth. She bit the inside of her lip before she sighed and turned her head to the other side.

"I don't know…"

Rukia did not turn when she heard Karin getting to her feet. She actually didn't turn until Karin was at the door of the room. She saw the firm back of a strong woman standing at the doorway. The stance reminded her much of her father, but she did not speak her mind.

"I actually do like you, Rukia-san. I've heard lots of good stuff from you. But if you're the reason my brother is acting strange… I… I won't forgive you!"

The door was slammed a few moments after the heated words were spoken. The words settled deep within Rukia's mind, taunting her. Teasing her. Making the voice that she had heard in the hospital appear and speak out again.

_It's your fault._

Shut up…

_What? Can't handle the truth? Like I told you before, he's the only one you have left and who knows? He could've been the one making everyone around you disappear! Just so he could be the only one in your life. He did this for you! It's your fault!_

I didn't do anything! Leave me alone! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

_Denial is such an ugly thing to appear on your face, Rukia! Or should I call you… Queen? Hmm? I mean, only a Queen could be so heartless and fuck someone while all the people around you drop like flies! It seems to fitting now! _

You're wrong! I didn't cause this!

_How stupid are you? You are the reason why those people died! Hell, you were even killing them when they were alive and your precious Kurosaki-sama wasn't around! Rangiku and Orihime? Did you even care about them? Renji and Uryuu? I bet you didn't even care! Oh, and let's not forget your parents!_

Don't you dare speak out them! I will kill you if you even try bringing up their names!

_Hehehe, you're going to kill me? I am you! Try and kill me! I dare you! And as for your parents… Well, they were dead from the moment they brought you into this world._

_Face it, Rukia. Your heart is nothing, but a black hole. Swallowing everything just to fill yourself to the brim! But it's never enough, is it? It will never be enough._

Just… Just shut up! I loved everyone I had by my side!

_You loved them? Ha! Humans use that term so loosely that it's unbelievable now! What kind of love did you have for those people? I love that was natural? Or love that suffocated and caused them to drown in that pathetic thing you call a heart? Face it; You're nothing but a thief for stealing away people, a whore for be in love with a married man, and a liar for denying all these things and believing you're still pure!_

"No!"

_Hahahahahahaha!_

Tears ran down her face, blotches visible on her face from all the tragedies around her. Tears painted her face in a disgusting yet lovely matter. Her blunt nails dug into her scalp as her palms covered her ears. The laughter died out slowly, yet left a brutal wound on Rukia. Her head bowed and she brought her knees closer to her body. The bed, a large and lavish looking one, was dishevel with sheets crumbled at her feet.

The only thing she could really do was hold herself as her heart ached painfully in her chest. Something deep inside of her agreed with the strange voice; Maybe she was all those things. Yet, in her derange thought process, Rukia believed it was better to be all those things and have one person instead of dying alone.

She was a fool.

"Rukia-chan."

The voice crushed the silence tenderly and all Rukia could do was peek from her messy hair at the only man she had.

The man that held a small bunny stuffed animal in his grasp with a smile that could pass as genuine and insidious.

* * *

><p><em>I took their smiles and I made them mine<em>  
><em>I sold my soul just to hide the light<em>  
><em>And now I see what I really am<em>  
><em>A thief, a whore, and a liar<em>  
><em>I run to you<em>  
><em>(And run away from this hell)<em>  
><em>Call out your name<em>  
><em>(Still you are)<em>  
><em>Farther away<em>  
><em>I'm numb to you<em>  
><em>Numb and deaf and blind<em>  
><em>You give me all but the reason why<em>  
><em>I reach but I feel only air at night<em>  
><em>Not you, not love, just nothing<em>  
><strong>~Farther Away by Evanescence~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hooryah! An update! Now, this was more into Rukia's thought process than anything else. I wanted to show what kind of monsters hid in her mind haha! So I hope you all enjoyed… And no one better make fun of my height! I'm average height!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
